It Wants A Friend 2nd
by RavenFollower13
Summary: About a year has passed and everything is as normal as could be hoped for. But one child and a 'cult' in the making are about to change that. MAINLY Beast Boy/Raven somewhat Jinx/Kid Flash. Sequel to "It Wants a Mate".
1. Scribbled Out

Scribbled out. Kind of a weird chapter name, I know, but whatever. Glad I came back with this surprise? You're welcome!

I decided this would be a mainly Raven/Beast Boy story, but Kid Flash/Jinx coupling would remain a majority of it too. Hope you like it.

* * *

**_It Wants a Friend_  
Chapter 1  
"Scribbled Out**"

Christmas was one of the main holidays at the castle. In truth, every holiday was blown way out of proportion, by all standards (Chris Kringle himself would go blind at the sight of so many lights and other decorative pieces to celebrate the festivity) but Christmas was a favorite. Especially for Starfire, who, on her first Christmas on Earth, had given everyone the pleasure of asking as many questions about every detail of everything. What was a Christmas tree? Why was there a specific tree for this holiday? Who was Santa and why was he breaking into homes? Why did this 'Santa Clause' have so many names? Why did he require payment in the pastry form for the presents he gave? Such questions were mainly answered by Robin because he was the one to offer to show her around the whole 'idea of Christmas' thing. But anyone in the same room as them was also snagged and asked so politely and innocently what they were doing (if said person was putting up decorations, or even wearing a sweater with a reindeer on it) that they couldn't deny the alien princess an answer. And then she'd want to know so much about a 'reindeer sweater' and why they wore it the conversation could (and normally would) last for hours.

This year was so much worse, in my personal opinion.

My name is Raven, I have a boyfriend named Beast Boy, and its been one year since he and his 'family' joined the team. Well, almost a year, but it doesn't really matter, does it? The point is, we're all happy now. That's all we can ask for, right?

Currently, it was Christmas Eve, and the place was buzzing with guests, invited because of politics and appearances, people that hardly knew us and every single Teen Titans that was in existence, each greeting me with a 'glad to have you back' and 'merry Christmas'. Beast Boy was beside me the whole time, holding my hand and making a joke or crack about every politician or senator that tried to show off their superiority over someone as myself (me having the reputation of a surprisingly smart teenager) in which I would smile and say something about said subject (a few times they'd spoken in a different language about mathematics, and I answered in the same language with a much more intricate phrasing) and their smile would drop and they'd look uncomfortable and nervous as they made an excuse to leave and hurried away.

"Geez, you think they'd stop after a while," He muttered to me eventually. Surprisingly, no one had commented about our new found and thriving relationship. For that we were both silently thankful.

I shrugged, whispering back, "They're all too full of arrogance to deflate until I 'prove myself' to them."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't have to prove anything to them. All of them owe you at least ten favors for saving their banks and what not."

I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I _like_ how they all cower after I win." I smiled. He smiled in turn, rolling his eyes and looking straight ahead again.

"You're such a show off."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

He turned back to look at me, one brow up. "Are you trying to throw me off my act?"

I leaned towards him, smirking. "I _like_ throwing you off."

His expression turned smug as well. "You better watch it, Rae. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hitting on me."

"Yes, hitting on my boyfriend. A real crime."

And then another person came to introduce themselves to the kidnapped Titan and her hero boyfriend. Beast Boy was disgusted when the press had called him the hero, even though he thought himself the villain, but he hid it well, accepting the praise kindly and politely, with the grace of someone who'd been trained to do this. It was almost funny to see his face, as soon as it was out of sight of the people, switch from happy to irritated. I always made a remark about it, which he'd only figure out a way to try and seduce me. Most of the time it worked, to be honest.

But the thing about people was, they _always_ liked you. If you had superpowers, or even, say, someone like the notorious Batman, who lived in some city called Gotham. He didn't even have powers, we hear, yet he still runs the city. Arella checks in on him every once in a while. The council doesn't like vigilantes unsupervised. But anyways, if you did things like we do, they will always want to meet you, always wants to be your friend. Every one of the people in the room would do anything I asked them, without a second thought. Though the politicians tried to outsmart me, and the actresses giving Starfire (in her beautiful gown, showing off her slim figure and petite features more then usual, though it covered more then usual) nasty and envious looks, all of them loved us. The politicians loved the challenge, the hope, that maybe one day, one question, I'll slip up and not know (which was unlikely) the answer to some riddle or not know the language they spoke in. The actresses eying Starfire's looks hungrily wanted to hate her but couldn't. They all wanted to be her best friend, maybe even like a sister to her, just to say that, at any time, they could call her and say 'hi' just because. Because they were friends. Even some of the male actors or rather good looking young men here on business (although none of them interested me) were envious of Beast Boy, Robin, and some of our boys. Even Red X (most of the girls were hanging on him, hearing that he preferred the completely human type). All of them had a secret hatred of the boys because they were or could date a female Titan, such as myself or Starfire. I smiled at that thought, remembering the mistake of an abnormally hopeful male guest.

**(Earlier That Evening)**

Jinx:

"I don't get why these parties are such I big deal," Cyborg said, looking around at the uncountable amount of guests. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against big events-."

"Yes you do," Kole interrupted, flicking the straw in her soda around and not looking up.

She was ignored. Cyborg continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Or parties or anything, but this is ridiculous."

I nodded, my legs crossed after Kid Flash made me take my feet off the table. Nobody saw me but only because he'd seen as soon as I'd done it and, well, he'd pretty much said if I didn't do as he said, he'd do it _for_ me. I'd glared but did and he'd rolled his eyes at my stubbornness.

"Well, at least you're not Robin and Starfire, mate." Argent said, jerking her chin towards the couple that had been 'meeting and greeting' all night so far. "They've got a fan club the size of a continent."

That was true. We all had a moment of pity for the Titans most good looking couple. Although Raven and Beast Boy were still being forced to socialize with the hopefuls that figured if they talked to us enough, they'd know us. And if they knew us, they could _be_ us. Some girl had actually _dyed_ her hair from blond to red to match Starfire's. A few had even tried out Kole, Myself, and Raven's hairstyles. All failed miserably and it was proven we were the only ones who could truly pull our looks off. But to be fair, the girl looked . . . alright. But she was a model. They'd probably make her change it back later. Starfire was flattered, but, had asked me if that girl was alright. Confused, I asked what she meant and Starfire said 'She is the bleeding from her head, it seems. Do you not see the abnormal red color of her hair?' And I had to excuse myself to start laughing in a corner, and during that, which Kid Flash managed to explain the girl was not bleeding, she'd just dyed her hair to look like Starfire's.

That had made the night for me.

"Well, at least we managed to squeeze away from the crowd," Kid Flash commented. "Man, some of these European girls really can talk."

"Tell me about it," Argent said. Her eyes then roamed the crowd and she smirked. "But it doesn't seem Red X really minds the attention."

We turned to see Red X, my beloved 'brother', talking to some girl. Others scowled at the attention she was taking from them, the other females interested in him. I laughed and rolled my eyes. However 'cool' he seemed (he was the only one not out of uniform, refusing to do it, not that it really mattered) I saw the small signs of him being uncomfortable. He obviously didn't like being around so many people. It had taken him a while just to get used to the Titans, let alone the rest of these strangers. Especially when some were giving him extra attention.

I got up. "I'll go save him. Be right back."

"If you can get through the swarm!" See-More shouted after me, in which everyone laughed heartily. I rolled my eyes and had maneuvered myself through the crowd when someone caught me.

"Miss Jinx!" I heard someone shout. I swore under my breath before turning to see a young man, pushing through the crowd to get to me. I was tempted to just keep going but I'd already turned around to look. He'd known I was ignoring him and it was against the rules to be rude at a party. Yes, we have rules. Damn. When he did reach me, he seemed a little out of breath. He stood up straight, revealing himself to be only a little taller then me, maybe around Red X's height. He wasn't half-bad looking, but everyone here was distinguished or beautiful. It was almost like that was rule too (which its not, by the way). He smiled at me. "I've been trying to catch you all night, but, you disappeared."

I put on a sincere smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been running around doing errands and things." That was complete crap but oh darn, I'd already said it hadn't I? Couldn't take it back now. "And you are?"

"Aden," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Aden," I replied. I held my hand out for him to shake.

Aden took my hand, but kissed it rather then shook it. I was tempted to shock him, claim it was an accident, and then run off to do more 'errands' but I didn't, simply slipped my hand away after the first second of him not stopping. He smiled up at me a suggestive sort of smile (or my temper was having me imagine things) and I answered with a polite and curt one. Aden wasn't all too bright, it seemed.

"So, Jinx, are you enjoying the party?"

Small talk. Ugh. If I'd had a dollar for every time someone had started with this line . . .

"Yes, actually. But I really have to be-."

"Well thats good. Say, you wouldn't mind um, showing a guy around the castle huh? Kind of curious as to what such a big place could-." He was trying to be sly about it, but he wasn't succeeding. He wanted alone time with me. That wouldn't have been suspicious, just normal, but their was something about him that automatically made my eyes narrow as he looked everywhere but me, as if being shy. If he'd used this on Kole or even Starfire, I'm sure it would have worked.

But not me.

"Aden, was it?" I interrupted. He nodded, looking back at me finally. My eyes were scanning his clothes and he looked confused.

"Is there something on my clothes?" He asked, looking at them too.

I smirked when I found it. "Yes, actually," Aden didn't move quick enough to stop me as I snatched the small device from his collar, almost invisible and looking like a piece of lint, unless you were looking for it. I held it in two fingers. His eyes widened.

"I-I-t-that isn't m-mine-!" He began, stuttered.

"Save it," I snapped. My look silenced him completely. I smirked then. The look on his face was like I'd slapped him: stunned and terrified. "I believe you know this, since you've taken the car to hide it, but cameras nor press are allowed at this party. Sexually harassing the guests is also not allowed." His mouth flapped uselessly, trying to form an excuse or even words but coming up short of either. "You intended to let me show you around the castle, taking pictures all the while, without my noticing and then do something stupid. Probably kiss me. That would be a good picture too. It is known I'm dating Kid Flash and all, and a picture of my infidelity would be priceless to people like you. And even afterwards, you'd still get more gold, because you probably have a microphone in your ear," I stood up on my toes and looked, smiling as I did in fact find a small mic, skin colored, hidden in his ear. "Ah, there it is." I plucked it out and held both the mini camera and mic in my palm. "Anyways, I'm the one famous for my temper. You figured after you kissed me I'd get angry, and start shouting foul things at you for you to record and show to your boss, whose probably listening and seeing everything through these lovely devices. Am I correct in assuming so?"

"I-I . . . there wasn't . . . th-those aren't-!"

"That's what I thought. Unfortunately for you, you didn't have much faith in a Teen Titan, who solves crimes so complicated just hearing them would make your brain tie in a knot every day, could figure your little charade out. Although I am impressed they got past Cyborg's check. Its probably malfunctioning, thanks to something you probably did. But you also didn't count on the facts that I _can_ control myself, _you_ are a pig, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I motioned with my fingers for security, and they walked up behind me; two larger, serious looking men with sunglasses and suits, typical stereo-type in a bundle.

I tossed one the camera and mic. "Trace those back to the system and arrest the people or company who it belongs to." I turned back to smirk at Aden, if that was even his real name. "And call the authorities to let them know what happened. Take him to the temporary prisons in the meantime. Oh, and check the detectors. If he got in, there's bound to be somebody else who got in too. Someone's probably tampered with them." They nodded obediently, one gripping Aden rather tightly and the other already talking into a headphone about the machine repairs. I smugly walked past the still stunned boy, as if solving him was easy. Probably because it was.

I finally reached Red X, who was regretful (glad) he had to be taken from the company of such pleasant (annoying) young ladies (tramps) but he had business to attend to (people to make fun of with his real friends) and so he must bid them farewell (gladly).

I told him what happened with Aden and that. He started laughing as I led him back to our table, where I explained the situation again and we all joked about it.

**Raven:**

**(Later That Evening)  
**

Eventually, the guests we're mingling with themselves and the rest of us we're silently stolen from crowds of people, one by one (or, if we had latched onto someone else stuck here, two at a time). When we had all been rounded up, we were on the upper level. This party room was originally a theater, although the stage had been removed. It was flat ground now, extravagant as the old theater though. It was once a 'box seating area' (I believe is the term) but now it was our hideout, spreading across the whole roof for us to run around and sit in. It was oddly relaxing up there. Besides the fact that no one could bother us up here or ask for an autograph, being surrounded by the lull voices that echoed up to us was almost making me sleepy. I rested my head on the back of the chair, pushing some disobedient strand of hair out of my eyes. Beast Boy, beside me, with his arms folded behind his head, turned to look at me, sitting up.

"Tired?" He questioned. I shrugged. He smiled and let his arm draped around my shoulders, which automatically made my head rest on his shoulder. "Thought so," Beast Boy muttered, and I heard the smile in his voice. Then he lowered his voice, although the closest people were Jericho and Kole, who, being the youngest, were leaning over the rail (ignoring us completely) and throwing grapes at guests before ducking back down so they'd look up in confusion before deciding they'd imagined it. "By the way, you look really pretty tonight."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Fourty nine."

He grinned triumphantly. We'd been keeping count of how many times he'd say I was pretty, or give me an sort of compliment, and if he'd reach fifty by the end of the night.

"I'm still winning," he breathed, snickering.

"By a hairline." I retorted. "And remember, the night ends at midnight. You still have," I looked at his watch. "Three hours."

"I can make it." Beast Boy said arrogantly.

I smirked. "We'll see."

Beast Boy changed the subject. "Want me to sing you to sleep?"

"I can't sleep yet," I informed him. "But you can sing if you want to."

By now, Kole and Jericho had moved to the other side of the area. Most likely the guests would get suspicious if they stayed in the same spot and got hit there every time. It was a smart move and it left Beast Boy and I alone.

He frowned. "Nah, when I'll sing to you if you have trouble sleeping or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Eventually everyone migrated back towards where we'd originally started, just because, and we began talking comfortably.

And then the door flew open, making us all jump, ready to attack whatever it was that-.

"There you all are!" Arella hissed, glaring but relieved at the same time. "The guests will be leaving soon, you have to say goodbye."

Anyone who had a watch looked at it and anyone who didn't scanned the closest person next to them who had one. 10:00. An hour had gone by like that. We groaned.

"Don't give me that," My mother snapped. "Now come on. The trouble you all give me . . ." She began muttering to herself as we filed out the door and then composed her features.

The 'goodbyes' took an hour. One entire hour. By the time we were done we were beat and Arella quickly dismissed us to bed, going off to overlook the cleaning process. We gratefully took off, each to our own rooms, except Beast Boy felt it necessary to escort me back towards my room.

"So, did you have fun?" Beast Boy asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Only during that hour before the last. That was _awful_ wasn't it?"

"I think even Cyborg, Mr. Party-Guy, was getting a little fed up back there."

"He wasn't the only one."

"Ha."

"Well," we reached my door and I turned to him, smiling. "Goodnight, Beast Boy."

I leaned in and kissed him, his hand snaking down my waist, lightly, and I felt the smile in his mouth. I pulled away lightly and began to walk into my room, backwards, as the door was already open.

"You need my help sleeping tonight?" He asked, winking. Beast Boy and I had yet to be . . . _that _intimate. Any contact we had, our clothes had remained on the whole time. Neither of us wanted to go there any time soon.

I snorted, "I think I'll be fine."

"Oh darn," He said, snapping his fingers. "Well, goodnight, beautiful."

I smiled, the door only open a small amount so he could only see half my smile. "Fifty."

And I shut the door on his dumbstruck face, realizing he'd just lost the bet, and began laughing to myself. I undressed myself, removing the makeup and accessories I'd reluctantly allowed Starfire to use on me. It all took about half an hour. I was ready to go to bed, in my leotard, since I'd become accustomed to sleeping in uniform. We all slept in uniform, just in case something happened in the middle of the night. It was our job to be ready for those kinds of things. But something felt off. I looked up at the former window-seat, now two see-through sliding glass doors that led out to a balcony, since I liked that more. The dark blue, luminescent light from the darkness shown through, reflecting on my face and adding a slight blue tinge to my pale skin. I glared at them suspiciously.

I opened my drawer, grabbing my communicator just in case and pulling my cloak over myself, since it was pretty cold outside. I silently slid the doors open, padding quietly to the edge of the railing before bending over it, looking up, down, everywhere. All I saw was a bird, on the roof, and that was it. It was now 10:57 p.m. Eventually, I decided there was nothing outside and went back inside to find my room now rather cold, since I hadn't closed the doors, and left my cape on for extra warmth. My shoes were kicked aside as I crept into bed, hearing nothing outside. I rolled and felt a sharp pinch in my spine. I figured I must have rolled on something as I drifted tiredly into sleep.

**Jinx:**

I was in everything but my shoes. My tights were still on as I sat up directly in bed, my eyes having snapped open and looking around the room, alarmed, trying to find the source of my disturbed sleep. I was wide awake. We had to be trained to work all day, sleep for ten minutes, and still be able to do another full day of work. As a Teen Titan, you had to have more endurance then your city combined. You also had to be a light sleeper (the result of my sitting up in bewilderment now), so you didn't get murdered in your sleep by some villain who had somehow managed to break into your home or hideout undetected. The slightest sound woke us up. That's why we all had sound-proof rooms. Even a mouse (although we had no mice in the castle) could and would wake us up.

But now, as I looked around my room, I could find no disturbance. I was prepared to sit there the rest of the night when a slight buzzing filled my ears. A fly zipped around, taking sharp turns of imaginary corners like they always did, and I glared at it.

"Stupid fly," I hissed. "Waking me up at frickin' 11:00 at night." I muttered. "Stupid Robin and those light-sleeper training crap . . ." I muttered as I lay back into bed. I was there a moment or two before my eyes snapped back open, though the fly had made no sound.

I had been living here for about five or so years. Never once had I seen a bug inside the castle, of any sorts. Not a single ant or fly or spider in the entire estate. Arella kept the place immaculate and bug-free (arachnids included). Besides that, no bug would be attracted to the messiest of all of us, Beast Boy's room, let alone mine. I never had any type of food or old garbage product within yards of my room. There was no way a fly could or would even want to get into my room. There was a window but I never opened it. Ever.

Conclusion: This was not a fly.

I waited about ten minutes, tossing and turning every once in a while to make it realistic before groaning and sitting up in bed, glaring at the faux fly, now resting on the lamp atop my bedside table. "Damned fly," I snapped at it, as if it could talk (which it probably could). "Now I can't go back to sleep."

Angrily, I snatched the communicator from my table and stormed out of my room, putting my shoes on and fixing my hair up as I usually did in the morning, when I wanted to wake up. But this was serious. I stormed down the hallway and ever so faintly and quietly, I heard the fly buzzing, following me. I knew then this wasn't just me being paranoid and I pulled out my communicator. I heard it rest on a wall, listening.

"Kid Flash, meet me in the library. I can't sleep." And I hung up. I knew whoever it was had relaxed now, thinking I was just really mad at being woken up, and heard the buzzing go off into the distance, carefree and in the clear once more.

I forced myself to walk the seemingly endless trek to library. I found Kid Flash by the fireplace, his leg bouncing impatiently. As soon as he saw me concern flashed across his features and he was standing. "What's wrong? Are you alright-?"

"Be quiet. Someone's in the building." I interrupted.

His eyes widened in alarm. "What?"

"I saw them. Its a shape-shifter."

"But, how would they get past the security system?"

We were both silent, thinking. Then our eyes widened in unison and we looked at each other.

"You don't think . . ." He began.

"The party?" I added, nervously.

Then our jaws dropped. And together we hissed, "The prisoner!"

I slapped my forehead. "I played right into their trap. Damnit!" I hissed, storming over to the computer and hacking- I mean entering the security system and looking at the prisoner's feed from the camera. It had a bed, no window, white walls/floor, and a button to press if the prisoners needed anything. There was a long lump under the blankets on the bed. My eyes narrowed at the shape.

"Got get Robin. I'm going down to the prison cells to inform the guards they have an escaped prisoner."

"Why? He's right-!"

"That's a pillow."

"Oh." He said, but did not move.

I scowled. "I said go!"

"But I don't want to leave you alone if there's really an intruder!"

My teeth clenched but I kept my temper. This was serious. "First off, I know there's someone in the castle, so its not an 'if'. And secondly, I can take care of myself. Now _go_!"

With a last hesitant look at me, he zipped off, leaving nothing but a blur and a small wind behind. It barely ruffled my hair, my face set in a hardy expression. I looked around the room suspiciously before heading off to the door. I then stiffened as a sharp prick shot up my spine.

The last thing I heard was a small, smug snort before I blacked out.

* * *

**Robin:**

I heard Kid Flash's wind displacement from across the whole building, and I waited, in uniform and irritated. Soon he appeared in front of my door, shocked and confused to find me already up and appearing angry (which I was).

"This better be good," I growled.

He shut the door behind him, looking around suspiciously. He didn't even seem to trust that, as he walked over and whispered, ever so quietly. "Jinx saw an intruder in the castle. Who or whatever it is is a shapeshifter."

I was out of my bed immediately, already dressed and everything, from head to toe. Shoes and all. I pulled my communicator out from my pocket, flipping it open and sending the codes to everyone. "Titans, Alert! Intruder in the vicinity, sound off."

A majority of the Titans had left, to go back to their stations. Not many were left, mostly the main of us.

There was a moment of static before I got responses from my now wide-awake team.

"Cyborg charged and up."

"Bumblebee checkin in."

"Kole here!"

"Red X is here too."

"Gizmo up."

"Mammoth awake."

"See-More kickin'."

"Speedy up."

"Argent here, mate."

"Beast Boy ready to go."

"And Kid Flash is with me."

There was a pause. No one else responded.

"Raven? Jinx? Star? You there?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Yo, guys, come on!" Cyborg shouted, after they didn't answer after another few seconds or so. "Seriously, you there?"

"Kid Flash, where did you leave Jinx?" I demanded.

He looked terrified and guilty, both emotions centered around his still unofficially announced girlfriend. "The library. Man, I told her we shouldn't separate when someone was in here with us!"

"Well too late now, Speed Boy," Bumblebee cut in. "Hey Sparky, do you have a lock on-?"

Something clanged in the background of someones transition, and then. "Robin-_Mmph_!"

"Star!?" I shouted, at once. There was no response. "Cyborg, where are they?"

"Uh, let me see." Cyborg said hurriedly. "Uh, it cut off really randomly. I got a general idea, but the area isn't small enough to center. They're somewhere in the west wing."

"That's too much space to cover, we need more then that!" I snapped.

"Hey Gel Boy, cool it." Red X warned. I stopped. "Getting hot-headed isn't going to help anybody. My sister is out there too ya know, not just your's and Beast Boy's girlfriend."

Beast Boy said nothing. Everyone knew Red X, Jinx, and Kole weren't really siblings, but they sure acted like it. They even referred to each other as 'brother' and 'sister'. We got the whole story a month after they officially joined us. Jinx found Kole through her powers, by accident, and offered to protect her. Shortly after Red X found them and then the three had stayed together all until they'd found the family; Cyborg, Beast Boy (absent mostly), Argent, See-More, Mammoth, and Gizmo. Now they were all a part of our team and we were all like a family, some of us in more serious relationships, but Jinx, Kole, and Red X were the closest.

"Right," I agreed. "Sorry. Titans, head over to west wing. Cyborg, try and see if you can get a better signal there."

"Got it dude."

"Beast Boy, when you get there, try tracking the girl's scent."

"Gotcha." Beast Boy's voice was oddly stiff. The concern for Raven was clear in his words.

"Titans, move out."

And we all dropped out. Making sure to keep it on speaker in case we got another short message from the girls, Kid Flash and I ran over to the west wing, meeting our team there. Cyborg was already trying to get a reading and glaring at his arm as it continued to tell him '**Signal Unavailable**'. Beast Boy was sniffing around carefully, every inch of the floor sniffed and sniffed again. He growled as he found nothing, still in dog form and unable to swear. He took off down the hallway, away from everyone else, trying to find a sign elsewhere.

It seemed like forever when Cyborg's eyes suddenly widened and he shouted. "Hey, the lines back on!"

"Where are they?" I demanded at once.

"Old theater room," he informed.

Gizmo looked confused, "I thought the clean up crew were still in there."

"No, not that one, the really old one." Cyborg corrected. "Come on!"

* * *

**Raven:**

When I woke up, I was strapped tightly to a dusty pole, that was probably turning my cape gray with filth. I was happy to find my shoes on my feet (though I remembered nothing of actually putting them on) but unhappy at the sight before me. I watched from under my eyelashes, keeping perfectly still and not missing a beat in my breathing.

A female figure was adjusting Jinx, fixing her against a box. I glanced beside me to see Starfire, beside me, head limp as she remained unconscious. I gently slid my hand over towards her, healing her through my finger tips. I tasted the Novocaine of sleeping medication being drained from my friend, and as it faded from her, it faded from my taste, telling my she was now fully healed. I let my fingers slide away, still going unnoticed my the extremely thing woman fussing over Jinx. Starfire's green eyes opened wide immediately. She looked at me, confused.

"Raven?"

Just as the woman whirled around, I burst the chains off of us, both of us now ready for a fight. Starfire's eyes were now glowing, and her hands were a matching shade.

"We do not wish to fight you," I snorted but was ignored. I knew I wanted to fight whoever had kidnapped me. Or at least tried to, since I recognized this room, and knew we were still in the castle. "Surrender now or we shall have to inflict the pain upon you."

The woman snorted but far more arrogantly that I had. "I vould like to see you try." Her accent was thick, she was Russian or something.

Then I saw a piece of yellow sticking out of Jinx's pocket.

"Starfire," I breathed. "Get Jinx's communicator out of her pocket and tell Robin where we are."

Starfire nodded fractionally. It was so small it almost appeared like she was sizing the woman up. It was a skill she'd probably learned from Robin, being the masterminds girlfriend and all you were sure to pick up something.

With a loud grunt, I flexed my fingers, shooting black tendrils around the woman, holding her as Starfire snatched up the communicator.

"Robin-_Mmph_!" She was interrupted as the woman escaped my grasp, like elastic, simply stretching around my hold and snagging Starfire, making her drop the communicator. It shattered upon impact with the floor but I summoned the pieces to me anyways, staring at them helplessly as Starfire struggled*.

"Children, please do not insult me vis such tacky escape attempts." She said, irritated. Then she cried out as Starfire inflamed herself in her own green powers, most likely burning the woman's arm. It recoiled and the woman, still hidden in shadow, clutched it in pain as she glared at us. I gritted my teeth, Starfire still shooting starbolts at the woman, who was dodging them flexibly while still keeping Starfire away from Jinx. It was clear we couldn't win this. Not with the communicator dead and just us two. And I wasn't teleporting out of here with both Jinx and Starfire. I wasn't a coward. I looked up.

Well, if we weren't going to get out of here, we might as well give the boys our kidnappers face. I found the light switch in the room and turned it on as soon as the woman was facing the direction of the camera. The light bulb was so old it only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough time. The woman, momentarily blinded by the sudden change in lighting, became disoriented. I grabbed Starfire's arm, racing towards the hallway-maze that would eventually lead to a dead end, but would at least buy me time for what I needed to do. We ran and made as many twists and turns as possibly, going the most complicated way we knew. As soon as we were safely inside, Starfire sealed us in, pushing things with a great effort in front of the door. The 'hallway maze' used to be old prison cells but when we rebuilt them, we just never got rid of the old ones. There was only one problem about them, which was why Starfire had had so much trouble locking us in.

Powers were deactivated in this room. We we're powerless as of now. But I'd already been fixing the communicator, since both Starfire's and mine seemed to be missing. I thought it was kind of dumb luck this woman had forgotten to take Jinx's. Rookie mistake but her loss was our gain. I only had one chip to put back, to fix it, but did not. Instead I turned to look at Starfire sadly.

She looked anxious and alarmed. "Friend, what are you doing? We must-!"

"I'm sorry Starfire, but you're staying here," I interrupted quietly. She gasped. "Someone has to tell them what happened. Someone has to tell about the cameras and her description."

Protest and disagreement was all across her features. "But-!"

"Starfire, please."I begged, my voice quiet. "Just please."

She swallowed hard, but knew what I knew. "V-Very well, Raven."

I nodded and slipped the last chip in. "I need to . . . make a call," I informed her. She nodded, turning with her hands over her ears and facing the wall, trying to give me as much privacy as possible. I took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy?"

There was a moment of static before I got response, which was filled with relief. "Raven? Oh thank god! Are you-?"

"Beast Boy, please, just be quiet." I interrupted. He was silent. "I know I've said it before, but I just wanted to remind you, I love you. I love you more then anything, okay? I don't know if I'll be coming back after this, but, just know I wanted to. Okay? I love you."

"Raven . . . no . . ." He sounded winded, like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"I know, Beast Boy, I know." Tears were streaming down my face. I imagined his own eyes were watering, but it went unnoticed to him. "I'm so sorry but . . . Jinx could be hurt and . . . Starfire can't heal her."

"Raven please!"

"It has to be me, Beast Boy." I could feel his agony, event through the phone. "I'm so sorry."

"Rae . . . I love you to. More then my life."

"I . . ." I closed my eyes tight, trying to picture a happier version of him. This Beast Boy now was tearing my heart in two. But I knew my chest would have felt that anyways, leaving him like this.

"Try and come back in one piece, okay?" He spoke, since he knew I couldn't. "Do whatever you have to to protect yourself."

I laughed sadly, through my tears. "And Jinx too right?"

His laugh mirrored mine. "Sure. Jinx too." He became a little more serious. "Promise me, Rae."

"I promise, I'll do what I can."

I heard him take a deep breath. "I guess . . . that'll have to be enough for me then."

"_I'm so sorry_." My voice cracked and I knew his ears had picked it up, even through the crappy signal. I corrected it quickly. "This is what being a hero is, right? Sacrificing yourself to protect others . . ."

There was a pause. "_I don't want to lose you, Rae. Not again_."

My head was shaking, even though he couldn't see me. "You won't lose me. You'll find me, I know you will. You'll all find us. I'll keep us alive until that day okay?"

"_O-Okay_."

"Goodbye."

"No, not goodbye." I could feel the false optimism in his voice, even from here. "See you later."

"Right." I said, smiling at his attempt to keep hope, as always. "See you later."

And then the signal went dead as I removed the chip, clutching both in my hand as I sobbed. I could imagine him, leaning up against the wall and looking up at the ceiling. I could see him slowly sinking to the floor before hugging his knees and placing his forehead on them as he realized there was a possibility he would never see me again. That he could also never see me _alive _again, and shuddering at the image of me, dead, somewhere, because he couldn't find us in time. I looked around until I found a pen and paper, scribbling a note on it and being unable to really see what I was writing. I then took the communicator and closed the note in on it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Friend . . ." Starfire was biting her lip and her eyes were glazed with oncoming tears. "I did not mean to intrude but I wanted to know if you were done . . . I . . ." Starfire was completely speechless for once. She, who always had something to say, had nothing. But this wasn't a time for words. I threw my arms around her and it was something I never did, Starfire normally the one to initiate a hug which I awkwardly returned. But this was different. She hugged me back, wetting my cape as she cried.

"If I don't come back, tell him I loved him, okay? Always tell him I loved him." I whispered. She didn't ask who I was talking about, she just knew.

"I shall, friend." Her voice was stable but wreaked with sadness. "But I shall miss you greatly if you do not return. Please, Raven, try to return yourself and friend Jinx."

"I'll try Starfire." I sighed, slipping the communicator into her hand. She gave me a confused expression but I said nothing, for there was no time to explain, since the woman could come at any minute. It was going to take all of my energy to break the power-block in the cell _and _transfer Starfire out of here.

"Azarath Metrion_ Zinthos_."

I opened my eyes just in time to see Starfire encased in my black aura, disappearing, before I channeled the remaining energy to see what happened in my dreams before I passed out on the floor.

Amazingly though, I stayed awake, but my energy was draining fast. I was lying on the floor, on my side, when I felt the lithe, rubbery arms snatch me up from nowhere. When I broke the power-block, I allowed this woman her powers back too. She carried me quickly, retracing her steps with ease. My eyes were drooping but I fought to stay awake. Jinx was still unconscious and simply kicked into the white portal, which I had no idea where it had come from.

I blacked out then and saw the rest in a dream.

_I saw Starfire, hitting the floor outside the theater room on her side. She looked back at the door in horror, scared and frightened before looking at the communicator, with a missing piece to it. Robin was instantly next to her, relieved at finding her okay and helped her up. The rest of the Titans were right beside him, Kid Flash struggling to get the large doors open. Beast Boy came out of nowhere, in elephant form, and charged, forcing the doors to burst open. He morphed back into a human and ran down the hallway, everyone behind him and struggling to keep up with Kid Flash and him. When that hallway opened up they saw me, limp and unconscious, Jinx missing and the woman's back to them, simply walking into the portal. They were just in time to be too late. Beast Boy fell to his knees, slamming his fist on the floor._

_Starfire came up behind him, touching his shoulder, just as she had done to me. He turned to look at her and she handed him the communicator, knowing that it was not for her. He gave her a funny look but took it, opening it and seeing the slip of paper. He unfolded it quickly as people began searching for Jinx, who they would not find, and clues as to where we had gone. Starfire was gesturing to the camera as Beast Boy read my note._

'_Beast Boy,_  
_I love you. You'll never lose me. No_  
_matter what happens I'll always be_  
_with you and you with me. I promise_  
_you that. I love you._  
_-Raven_'

"Raven?"

I woke with a start, tired and uneasy, as I sat up. Jinx was on her hands and knees, formerly leaning over me with a startled expression on her face at having me sit up so suddenly. She watched me with wide eyes.

I shook the weariness off, turning to look over her. "Jinx? Are you alright?"

She nodded, uncomfortable herself now, and looked over my shoulder. "Fine but . . . where are we?"

I turned in the same direction, my mouth dropping slightly as I gaped at the sight before me.

"What in the world . . . ?" I breathed.

* * *

*Imagine the "Sisters" episode, when she was attacked by that tentacle thing.

So, now bad for a first chapter huh? I normally make my first chapters pretty short so making this REALLY long one was actually pretty fun. Hope you liked it!


	2. Hell and Heaven

HAHAHA! Pretty interesting first chapter, eh? Well, second chapter should be better (hopefully)!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2****  
"Hell and Heaven"  
**

"This is impossible," I added, agreeing as we finally got the full view of the place. Raven, beside me, had been asleep for a few minutes until I had managed to wake her.

Before, the sky shown a dull, gray color of morning. In the time it had taken her to awake, the sun had risen. Just over the peak of marble that was the floor and into the also dark room through the huge window. Our jaws dropped in wonder as yellow filled the crystalline and unnoticed piers, making everything it touched turn to rainbows. It was almost blindingly pretty.

"This is unbelievable," Raven gasped, pushing herself to her feet. I did the same, but with much more grace and ease. She seemed to be struggling a little. Standing, the sight nearly knocked us back to the floor in wonder.

I walked forward then, suspicious at this sight. How was it that we had such perfect timing to see this? Raven watched me in confusion as I warily approached the glass, cautious and aware of every move I made. As soon as I was in range of the wall I readied myself.

"What are you-?" Raven began.

My leg shot out and crashed into the window. At first nothing but the glass shattered and then, a violet shield covered the window, ruining the sunrise. But it was entirely worth it as I put my foot back down.

"This place is covered in a force field." I said to Raven, as if she hadn't already understood. The force-field flickered out but I glared at the seemingly open, now broken window. But with a quick hex at the empty space, the field shot into view again, disintegrating my powers at once. "And however we got in, it looks like it won't be easy to get out."

"It would appear so," Raven agreed, dusting herself off as she stood. "Well, wherever we are, we won't be here for long. The Titans will find us."

I turned to her, confused. "What makes you say that."

Raven smiled proudly and opened her mouth.

The crystalline doors opened and we jumped into fighting positions, ready for attack. Immediately we stopped as soon as we were apprehended by the swarm of people that were in the room. We struggled and attacked but the more we knocked down the more came. Eventually Raven stopped. When I saw her struggling cease to a ferocious look, I did the same, hands sparking pink every two seconds but none of it being inflicted upon these guards.

"The area is secure," Some voice said. "Mhmm . . . yes ma'am . . . yes . . . alright." There was a pause before. "Get these two in with that other girl that was brought in." I spotted the girl, her voice high and annoying. She was maybe eighteen, blond, and fair skinned. Rather pretty too if you liked the prissy type. She wore a pink dress, ending around her knees. She snapped a pink phone shut and turned to look at us, giving us a once over with her eyes. She made a face. "And have someone clean them up. They look disgusting."

At that, my hand 'accidentally' flicked out at her. A guard saw but was a moment too late. The girls eyes widened as the pink projectile hit her, making her hair frizz and knocking her into another person. When she recovered she gave me a wicked look and I smirked back. Raven gave me a look but I could see the small corners of her mouth twitch into a smile.

"Ugh!" She began attempting to smooth her hair down, ignoring us now as she began walking out the door, pink heels clicking on the marble or whatever it was. "Get them clothes, a bath, and into that other ones cell." She glanced at the window. "This place is trashed."

"Yes Miss Kitten," They all saluted her as she went.

We snorted.

They waited until she left to start moving us. It wasn't easy for them. We took joy in, every two feet or so, maybe even one, flinging someone into a wall and then digging our feet into the floor. Raven even tried teleporting us, but since the walls seemed to be impassable, we settled for down the hallway behind them, which lost them a whole hours worth of time as we fought every inch of the way. We knew it was useless but we were having fun ruining their day. Eventually we reached a large white door and as soon as it was open, we were thrown inside and the door slammed behind us. We started laughing as the audible sighs of relief from all of them reached us.

I stopped laughing first, getting to my feet and stretching. "Ah, that was fun."

Raven nodded, in a meditating position. "Mhmm."

"Trying to see just how far this force-field runs?"

"Yup."

I waited a moment, watching her, when something occurred to me.

_"Get these two in with that other girl that was brought in."_

_"Get them clothes, a bath, and into that other ones cell."_

I blinked the thought away, confused. What was so important about that to remember? I replayed it again and again into my head until my eyes widened.

_"-that other girl that was brought in." _

_"-that other ones cell."_

"Raven," I whispered to her. "Someone is in _the room with us!_"

Raven's eyes snapped open in surprise. Immediately, we both turned away from the door to see a silhouetted figure, lying on the floor and clearly asleep. It had long hair, blond, from the parts that weren't entirely black against the still rising sun, and also had fair skin. The white silk-looking dress she wore was riding up to just below her upper thigh. As if feeling our gazes on us, she twitched a little restlessly in her sleep.

I then noticed two sets of bunk beds against the wall in the large room. The entire section of wall the girl lay in front of was glass, a window. A giant window.

"If there's beds, why is she on the floor?" I asked Raven. Raven shrugged but crawled over to where the girl was until we were only a few feet behind her. We stared. If even if it was creepy.

"Should we wake her?" Raven asked me, skeptically.

It turned out we didn't have to. An unseen slot in the door opened and snapped shut, clothes shoved through. The loud snap made us jump and the girl sat up at once, her back to us. We stared, unable to move and unsure of what to do. The girl yawned, stretched, and then turned around, seeing us at once. She jumped back in surprise. We stood, moving back as well.

"W-Who are you?" She asked warily, the silk white dress falling back down to a proper knee-length.

Raven talked for us. "I'm Raven, this is Jinx. And you are?"

She swallowed, nervously. "I-I'm Terra."

I placed my hands on my hips, "Nice to meet you Terra. Do you know where the hell we are?"

Terra glanced over our shoulders, at the clothes now on the floor. Barefoot, she walked over to the clothes and handed to two piles to us, and we took them. She fiddled with the hem of her own thin-strapped dress. "I . . . don't really know the name of it-."

"Do you know _why_ we're here?" Raven pressed, gently, but impatient.

She continued looking at the floor for some reason. "We're here to . . . _entertain_ her." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"The woman?" I asked, alarmed. "Tall, thin, thick accent?"

Terra, already walking towards a dresser on the other side of the room from the beds, stopped and looked at me in utter revoltion. "Are you talking about Madame Rouge? No, Madam Rouge just works for her. They all do." She continued to the dresser, rifling through it.

"Wait, _entertain_?" Raven's brow rose.

Terra's head nodded, from inside the dresser. "Yup." She then seemed to have found what she was looking for and pulled it out for us to see. Our eyes widened. "She even makes dolls for us. See?"

An exact replica of this Terra girl looked back at us in doll form. Or, at least as close as you could get. She glared at the doll before tossing it back into the dresser and shutting it.

"That's . . . disturbing." I said, frowning.

"I know. But, she's made some for you too, I'm sure. She'll probably give them to you when you see her." Terra then looked expectantly at the clothes we still clutched in our hands. "Aren't you going to change? Your clothes are a little dirty." We both looked down at the garments, white and black. Raven and I shared skeptical looks. "They come in and check, after an hour or so. If you don't change, they'll do it _for_ you." She shivered disgustedly. "And occasionally men will show up."

"To help you change!" Raven asked, alarmed.

Terra shook her head, apparently disturbed by some bad memory. "Just to watch."

I felt like gagging. "That's sick."

"You have no idea." She shook the memory off before pointing to our clothes again. "So you might want to put them on before they come in and check. There's a bathroom just through that door," she pointed. "You can change in there."

"You can go first, Raven." I offered.

"Thanks," Raven said, smiling slightly before giving a heavy sigh and heading towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, carefully and quietly.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything but . . ." Terra looked at me, nervous. "Is she alright? Mentally, I mean." I scratched my neck, still looking at the door. "Its completely soundproof. She can't hear us."

"Well . . . She's got a boyfriend. . ."

Terra nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, I get it. No one chooses this place." She looked at the door with pity. "Poor thing."

"She's a strong girl, been through worse. Rae will be fine once this is all over." I said calmly, sitting down on one of the beds. I held the clothes out before me and frowned at them. "I hate white. It gets dirty_ way _to easily."

"Well, there's no labor in standing there and being pretty. That's all she really wants." Terra said, beginning to fix her blond hair in the mirror as a cream-colored brush raked through it. "Dolls don't do much in real life either."

"Who is she exactly?" I questioned.

"Her names-." We both looked as the door opened, revealing Raven in an all white outfit. My eyes widened a little. Raven's outfit had hardly been altered at all. Someone had created an exact replica of her normal uniform except in all white. No black or any color was in sight. Her belt was around her waist still, obviously switched. There was no other like in on the planet, apparently.

"Wow, don't you look like a psych ward patient." I commented, smirking. Raven gave me a look from under her hood. "I'm kidding."

"Well, your turn." She said, old clothes in hand. She went to a dresser with her name engraved on it. It was white, while Terra's was cream colored and mine was a light pink. Mine had my name engraved on it as well, in an elegant hand. "Get your skinny little ass in there."

I smirked at her before going off and changing.

* * *

**Raven:**

Jinx had said something to Terra, I could feel it. Terra's uncomfortable and pitiful aura that was around her form made me awkward myself. It was a long few minutes before Jinx came out, in an outfit with similar alterations as mine. What was black was now white and what was purple was now black. Her shoes were off though, in hand. Those were black.

"Well, we can see what color is favored here," she said sarcastically, tossing her clothes in her closet. "Now, when do we get to meet the little shit who wanted us here?"

The hammering on the other side of the door answered that question. Terra jumped to her feet, alarmed at how loud it was and darted by the beds, hiding in sight. She clearly was nervous around them. Jinx and I stood next to each other, waiting. Jinx had a hand lazily on her hips while my arms were crossed expectantly.

The doors flung open to reveal an endless row of guards. At the sight of us, already dressed, I felt disappointment on some of them. I wanted to kill them there but I didn't murder. And we'd get into trouble. The woman present to help dress us looked relieved though. They scurried away as quick as possible, pushing through the men to get away.

"Come with us." One man ordered. Jinx and I were grabbed by the arms and almost dragged through hallway after hallway and even up a few staircases. Most of the rooms were white or a light color. Very innocent looking rooms I noted. Eventually we reached doors so grand it hurt my eyes, and I lowered my head, thankful for the cover my hood had.

We were not thrown inside.

The doors were opened slowly, gracefully, and with care. Jinx and I were suddenly escorted, not dragged, into the room. Everything about everyone's actions changed while entering this room. My assumption was automatic: The notorious 'she' Terra had talked about was obviously in this room. Jinx and I looked at each other before looking at the platform above.

'_SOE_' was engraved on all eight of the walls. The room was a giant hexagon. The roof even had the letters upon it, the floor, it was on all of the surfaces. I had no idea what it stood for, but I didn't exactly care either. Right now my gaze was focused on the woman who'd taken us here, Madame Rouge Terra had said, who was looking down at us next to a large chair. The chair was not facing us. Madame Rouge's red lips and abnormally thin frame made hatred flare up inside of me. I lost it.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Raven lost it. That much was clear. She suddenly began flailing, the guards caught . . . off their guard (no pun intended) tried to calm her but she refused, only having eyes for Madame Rouge.

"**You** did this! **You **took me away from my friends, my _family_ . . . you . . . took me away . . . from him!" Tears began leaking down her face and I stared, shocked. I ran over to Raven, throwing the men off my arms and away from her. I knew what would happen if Raven got way too upset. I did _not_ want to be blown to smithereens, even if it meant bringing all of these bastards down with us.

"Raven!" I snapped, in front of her and slamming her into a wall. "Raven, calm down!"

Her glowing eyes violently faded back, and she snapped out of it. Raven practically fell on me, and I caught her. I patted her back reassuringly before the men grabbed us again, more alert now. Raven's outburst had cost her most of her energy, and now the armored men had to support her weight partially. This whole time, Madame Rouge was speaking quickly to the person in the chair. After a moment, I realized she was reassuring this person. What was there to be afraid of?

"Contain zem better you-!" Madame Rouge began, but an unseen gesture from the person in the chair caused her to cease at once. I barely heard her say, "I apologize." Then they said something, and she nodded.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded. "We know our home. It couldn't have been easy to break in. And no one just kidnaps anyone for no reason. You want something from us, so what is it? Ransom? Come on, we're Titans: teen super-heroes."

"Silence!"

I ignored her, jerking my chin towards Raven. "Not to mention Raven's having a nervous break down because of you-."

"Quiet!" Madame Rouge growled, furious at my insolence now. I smirked. She hissed through her teeth.

"Who are you guys anyways?" I continued, looking at the engravings. "S-O-E? What's that mean?"

Madame Rouge replied. "We are ze enemies of a brother clan, but zey have gotten nowhere vith zat. We are ze dominant clan! Ve are ze ones who rule!" She shouted, and the guards cheered.

My brow rose. "So, you're the Sibling Clans of Evil? Interesting."

"Do not mock us!"

"I'll do as I please, _zank ju_." I said, mocking her accent.

That did it.

"_**Why you little**_-!"

"That's enough," A calm voice intervened. My eyes widened at everything about it: the pitch, the tone, everything.

The chair turned around, and the figure in it looked at me. Raven's eyes widened in shock, as did mine.

"Who . . . Who are you?" Raven gasped out, jaw dropping. Mine did the same as I gaped.

She smiled, sweet and innocent. The child replied with the small lisp young girls were entitled too.

"I'm Melvin."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

She's gone. Oh god, she's gone.

This isn't happening.

No way.

"Raven . . ." I breathed, staring at the spot where she had disappeared. My fist bashed against the floor over and over. I barely noticed the pain until I felt Starfire's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she appeared to be on the verge of tears herself but was holding it together better then I was. She handed me a communicator and I gave her a weird look. It hurt my hand to hold things but the pain was ignored as I opened it to read her note. I didn't know how many times I read it and re-read it. Although I didn't get the communicator thing. Why she gave me that, I don't know, but it reminded me of the last conversation we had. The last connection I had to her until we found her again. _If_ we found her again.

"Search the place now!" Robin ordered.

"Friend," But I barely heard it. Starfire was talking to Robin and pointing to the cameras. "Eh," I felt her gaze on me, pitiful. Hanging around Raven helped me pick up other peoples feelings, like I'd stolen some of Raven's empathy. "_Someone_ had turned the lights on and has given us a view of the kidnapper."

At that, my ears shot up. I turned and looked at the two, who were staring at me from my sudden movement.

"Where's the tape?"

"Beast Boy, Starfire, Kid Flash, Red X, Kole, Cyborg, come with me. Everyone else keep looking for clues!" Robin ordered, and everyone watched the four of us walk out of the room, determined. This was the second time we'd lost Raven. But now, she was _definitely_ in danger. And Jinx was missing too, which was why Kid Flash was coming. I knew that if it was any normal case, I would have stayed, since I had the best nose. But I loved Raven and so nothing was keeping me from the tape, Robin knew that. And Kid Flash, Red X, and Kole were the same.

We practically ran into the room. Cyborg's fingers were flying over the keyboard, pulling up the video feed in an instant. It was only slightly grainy but otherwise was a perfect feed. It was just pitch black though. Then the light bulb shot on, Raven's back partially to the screen but I could still see her face. The image was frozen.

"Well there's Jinx," Kole said, nervously, pointing to the screen where she was tied against a crate.

"And I am there, friend," Starfire added, pointing to where she was, hovering a few inches in the air next to Raven. "And Raven."

"And there," Cyborg began clicking things again, zooming in on her frame. "Is our kidnapper."

It was silent until I began growling at the red lipped, too thin, ugly-ass, bitch who'd stolen Raven from me. Robin looked at me. "Beast Boy," he said, standing in front of me. His tone was warning. I wasn't paying attention, my eyes trained on the screen. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Beast Boy." Eventually, I did, my teeth still gritted. "Beast Boy-."

"Friend," Starfire interrupted. "Before Raven sacrificed herself to save friend Jinx, she had left me with message to you. She wanted me to tell you she loved you and to please keep yourself calm for her, so you may find her with a clear head."

I growled.

"Friend Raven is fine, wherever she is-."

"That's a lie!" I snarled, making everyone jump.

Robin stood in between Starfire and I, capturing my full attention. My hands were shaking with rage, clutched in a fist. "I'm going to ask you to keep your voice _down_." He warned, and after a moment, I felt myself relaxing. I looked over his shoulder, at Starfire.

"Sorry, Star."

"It is understandable, friend." She replied, smiling. All was forgiven, obviously. Starfire was too nice, sometimes. She should've been just a little hurt by my accusation but whatever. Star could be how she wanted.

"Wait," Red X said, mask-eyes squinting at the frame. "Cyborg, zoom in. Now."

He did, "See something?"

Red X looked mad. "I know her."

"X?" Kole sounded worried, touching his arm. "Who took our sister?"

Red X sounded as furious as I was moments ago. "The Sisterhood."

Kole gaped, her hand going limp on his forearm until it dropped limply to her side. She turned her head, fearfully.

"Whose the Sisterhood?" Kid Flash demanded.

Cyborg pulled up a document on information. "Name?"

"Madame Rouge."

He typed in on the Membership/Gang/Other Group box, '_The Sisterhood_'.

"Its Sisterhood of Evil."

"_No,_" Kole was whimpering to herself. Red X gripped her shoulders, getting down on one knee to try and calm her as he hugged the girl he considered his sister.

Cyborg added the rest.

"Age?"

"Pre-historic." He muttered. Cyborg gave him a look. "I don't know. 30-50."

"Well that narrows it down." Cyborg said sarcastically. He filled in the description box.

Robin crossed his arms. "How do you know her?"

Red X picked his little sister up, bridal style, in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "Don't go all 'detective' on me bird-boy. You all know I haven't been on the 'path of good' all the time. I used to be a part of the rival clan before I found Jinx and Kole. Well, an apprentice really but still, I know of the Sisterhood." He jerked his chin towards Madame Rouge. "That's the second in command: deadly and dangerous as hell. Her powers are extreme flexibility." Cyborg typed that in.

"And her second in command?" Robin questioned.

Red X turned to look at all of us. "A six year old girl named Melvin."

* * *

YES! MELVIN IS IN THIS STORY!

Okay, this whole 'Sister of Evil' thing was a joke. The Brotherhood of Evil is like, the epiphany of bad-asses who could be in this story (since I killed Slade in the first one, if you guys noticed) so, I, of course, had to make it a joke because I'm amazing like that. And Terra is too! Which was why I had a Rosaline or whatever I named her instead of a Terra. Otherwise it DEFINITELY would have been Terra instead of another blond tramp. But we can't have her being a favored character forever, right? Well, you'll have to wait and see.

Questions You're Probably Thinking:  
1) Why is Melvin running the Sisterhood of Evil?  
2) What's the significance of Terra?  
3) Is Terra a bad guy or something?  
4) What's gonna happen to Raven and Jinx?  
5) Hows Beast Boy going to cope/what's he gonna do?_  
_6) What's with Kole and Red X?_  
_7)_** Why am I wasting time writing these questions when I could be starting a new chapter!**_

Reviews! (Already? Dang guys, dedicated!)

AzurexJen S.

Sorry Titans... I think I jinxed it with my last review for the prequel. lawlz XD YAY~ a sequel, I look forward to it! Madame Rouge is such an awesome villain, though she pisses me off a bit.

**She does suck. And no, again with the Rosaline thing, there was always going to be a sequel. And I'm glad you're looking forward to it! I'm looking forward to writing it!**

LoveBassClarinet

I like the beginning so far. It was an excellent cliff hanger :)

**Thank you!**

Saffire55

I LOVE IT! Please make another chapter soon! I am so happy that you are making a sequel!

**Here you are! There was always going to be a sequel! There might even be a third one if I can work out the kinks in the plot for this one and the plot for the third (if I decide to make one).**

Linzerj loves Warriors

AWESOME! YOU MADE A SEQUEL! And... was that Madame Rouge? And did I spell her name right? OMG, Is the Brotherhood of Evil in this? THIS IS AWESOME, I LOVE IT!

**SEQUELS ARE AMAZING! Yes, as you can see in this chapter and the accent crap from the other chapter, this is most definitely Madame Rouge. And the Brotherhood of Evil are SORTA in it, they're mentioned. But the Sisterhood is who you will really want to straight up murder in this story. Separating our Beast Boy and Raven! And Kid Flash and Jinx too! The bastards!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	3. Melvin?

If you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one. Melvin isn't exactly how everyone knows her. She's damaged goods.

-maniacal laugh-

Why?

* * *

**Chapter 3  
"Melvin?"**

**Jinx:**

I stared at the small girl, wearing a pink and white outfit, kicking her legs nonchalantly in the air. The chair was obviously way to big for someone as small as she was but she sat in it naturally, as if it wasn't, or she was used to it.

"A _kid_?" I shrieked. "A _kid _brought us here? This is such-!"

But it did explain the whole doll thing. Kids were into dolls these days, apparently. Although that fad was not a part of mine or Kole's life, it was this generation. This girl was beyond my understanding.

"Please don't raise your voice," she said, politely, eyes looking down at me with only curiosity. Melvin looked over at Raven, saying nothing. "It's impolite."

For some reason I listened to her and lowered my temper. "What do you want with us?" I seethed, but my voice was lower.

She looked back at me, smiling. "You're my new friends!"

"We don't want to be your friends." I snapped back, pulling against the men slightly. "Let us go!"

"Voice," She murmured, berating me like a mother. I growled and she frowned slightly, saying quietly to herself. "_Everyone wants to be my friend . ._" She then brightened visibly. "You must just be nervous. Don't worry, you're safe here!" She looked over our clothes. "You both look really pretty, just like I imagined you. But," She looked at Madame Rouge. "Where's Starfire?"

I hissed through my teeth. It was like Starfire was some friend she hadn't seen in a long time rather then someone whose kidnapping she'd ordered.

"She was unable to attend," Madame Rouge replied. Like it was an invitation and we weren't forced here against our will. The nerve she had to say that right in front of both of us. "Its not likely she'll be here."

"Oh, well, that's alright," She brightened again. "It'll just be us then!" She gave the guards pointed looks. "I just want her," she pointed right at Raven, "In the room. The rest of you can leave. And you can take her too." She pointed at me.

I was dragged out, forcibly, Raven fell to the floor, on her knees, as soon as they let go of her body. I cried out to her, trying to get her to come with me. Beast Boy would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her, and neither would I. But it was no use. Something in Raven had cracked in pieces.

She was as good as a rag doll. How ironic.

* * *

**Raven:**

I was numb. I don't know what was wrong with me but . . . I just couldn't do it. I couldn't function right now and Jinx's futile calls behind me did absolutely nothing to make me move. When the doors shut, just Melvin and I were in the room. Eventually I heard the clicks of her small shoes on the floor as she approached me. I even felt her small hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't move.

"I'm sorry for what Madame Rouge did. I just wanted to meet you really badly, because I see you on the news all the time and she just . . . takes it too far sometimes." I looked up at her, feeling the honesty of her words. No one could fool an empath. She was as much a victim as I was in this in a weird, twisted way. She touched my cheek, wiping a tear away. "I tell everyone this but not all of them believe me. You believe me, right?" I nodded. She seemed relieved. "Thank you."

I nodded again, "Sure."

Composing myself a little, I fixed my legs so I wouldn't pull anything. She sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Melvin . . . how did you get here?" I asked her.

She frowned, as only kids could. "Well, I used to have two brothers, but then these people took us. Madame Rouge took me away from them, she said that my brothers were part of an enemy clan that I couldn't be part of, cause it was only for boys, so I had to be part of this group, and that I couldn't see them anymore. At first I was really sad, but she said that anyone here would do anything to make me feel better. And they did. At first, everything was fun; they got me toys, attention, anything. But then . . . I saw people . . . on TV and things I mentioned once that I wished I could meet, but I would've gotten over it! But then, the next day . . . Madame Rouge brought them to me. She'd gone too far, I didn't know how to make it right. So I just stopped telling her things, but then she felt like I was mad at her, and got more people. No matter what I do . . ." she shook it off. "But since dolls make me feel better-."

"You started making dolls for others. Of them," I croaked out. My voice was still hollow sounding. "I get it."

"Who was your boyfriend?" I flinched. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head, "No, its okay. His name is Beast Boy-."

"The green one?" I nodded. "Oh. He seems nice!"

I smiled to myself, looking at the floor as I imagined some of the stupid things the two of us had done in the past. Well, mostly him, but I was always present during those incidents. "He is." I sighed. "And now he's probably worried sick about me now. Melvin," I looked at her seriously. "If he finds you . . . Just run Melvin."

She looked confused. "I thought you said he was nice."

"To his friends. As far as he knows, you're the one who took him from me. He has this side of him that has no real thought, but it just takes vague orders from his real person. Unless he's very specific Melvin, he will hurt you. See any green animals, at any time, make a comment about how you want it and catch it. Then take it in another room and let him go. Tell him Raven told you not to hurt you, and then have him come find me, okay?"

She stared. "B-But . . . no one escapes!" She looked terrified, at some memory. "People don't always make it when they try."

"What about a break _in_?"

She blinked. "No one has ever found this place."

I smiled. "They'll find us, I promise. And when they do, you can see your brothers again."

She grinned too. "Okay!" Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a promised item. "For you."

I took my doll from her and examined it, blankly. It was wearing black and blue, not this white medical-looking outfit. This was my reminder of what I was.

"Some people change the clothes. But I guessed you wouldn't." Melvin murmured quietly. "Do you like it?"

I stared at all I had left of me and nodded. "Yeah. I like it."

She smiled sadly, oddly mature for someone as young as she was. "Good. Do you think your friend will believe us?"

"If I tell her so, maybe." I answered quietly.

Melvin stood up and walked to the door. She opened it a crack. "Excuse me, Mr. Guard sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" A gruff but polite and sugar-coated voice asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no sir, I was just wondering if Jinx was still here? I would like her to come in here with us."

"She'll be here momentarily ma'am, I'll just have the boys fetch her back from her room." The guard replied kindly.

"Thank you," She shut the door, wondering back over to Raven. "Well, I guess we wait."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

_"Welcome to Hell in a realistic form."_ Something said in the back of my mind as I sat, in a room, alone. Robin had swore on his life to update me as soon as they got anything, but right now nothing could really fix this but Raven coming home. Now. I was scarred now.

And man does it hurt.

"Raven . . ." I whimpered. I wasn't actually just in _any_ room. More specifically, it was Raven's room. My wave of self-pity and fear of 'what-ifs' had taken on a whole new measure of paranoia that was too terrifying to think about. If I told anyone I'd probably be put under 'possible-psychotic-episode' watch. Red X had actually been put on it the first month or so of our arrival because of Robin's suspicions, even after everyone reassured him that Red X could be trusted. It was just a precaution that proved to be nothing, but everyone was forced to keep an eye on him for that whole month. The only time he was alone was in his room and bathroom stuff. It got annoying for all of us.

But I wouldn't blame Robin if he ordered people to keep an eye on me. And Starfire was also under constant surveillance, just in case Madame Rouge or whatever decided to come back for the missing person. She had a tracker on and Robin never left her alone._ Ever_. With the exception of her sleeping but even then, sometimes she'd end up falling asleep in his room. He would never say it but I knew what he was thinking.

He didn't want to end up as depressed or angry or receded as Kid Flash and I were. Again, no offense was taking from it. If I were him I'd be the exact same way with Raven. _Raven_. I whimpered again, falling back onto her bed. What would have happened if she had let me stay in her room that night, or I'd come sing to her anyways, like I'd promised? Or if I had decided then was the time to give her the gift I'd been holding for her since two months ago . . . I shook it off. Nothing I could do about it now. Nothing but find her, like I'd said I would.

I glanced over at the stereo she had on a desk, up against the wall. Curious, bored, and lonely, I wondered over to it and clicked the 'On/Restart' button. The screen said it had a homemade CD in it. I hit play and groaned as soon as I recognized it.

A small guitar started.

"_Don't know what's going on_  
_Don't know what went wrong_  
_Feels like a hundred years I_  
_Still can't believe you're gone_  
_So I'll stay up all night_  
_With these bloodshot **eyes**_  
_While these walls surround me with the story of our life . . ._"

I shut it off immediately. I did _not_ feel like being reminded she was gone again. Three Days Grace were definitely not what I felt like listening to right now.

I shut the player off and swallowed. Wallowing wasn't getting me anywhere, clearly. I needed work. I needed to do _something_ to find Raven and Jinx. Jinx was family too, but, still, I couldn't deny Raven was my priority right now. And Kid Flash was the same way too, I noted.

The reality of what I was going to evidently do flashed before my eyes. I stared at myself, in Raven's tall mirror that was propped against the wall because we both decided it looked cool there. So I knew what I had to do now, I saw. There was only determination on my features. That meant step one of my plan.

I needed to see Red X.

* * *

**Raven:**

Melvin was informing me of her clan's and the rival clan's heritage when Jinx was politely escorted back into the room, but I could feel the irritation radiating in waves off of her. The trip back had obviously not been a very pleasant one and she huffed, glaring at Melvin uncharacteristically. It was difficult for Titans to hate children and she was clearly uncomfortable doing so.

"What do you want?" Jinx spat, teeth clenched.

I had my back to her but could feel the complete hatred for Melvin growing. I turned to her friend cautiously, keeping my face open to the emotions Jinx was feeling.

"Jinx," I said, carefully.

The enchantress took her eyes off Melvin to look at me, concerned now. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I said, standing. "Jinx, I need you to calm your aura. I can't talk to you like this."

Jinx's scowl deepened. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Do I need to sing you the _Happy_ song?" I whispered, menacingly as my eyes narrowed.

Jinx visibly stiffened and whirled around at once, eyes wide and terrified. Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Cyborg had created the 'Happy Song' in a fit of retardation in the middle of the night. Each claimed no sugar was consumed that night, but truth be told, Starfire, Jinx, Red X, and myself could all practically smell it on them. And it was in their eyes too, bloodshot even after taking the three in the morning till noon rest. Not to mention each of us had gotten it out of all of them afterwards. Starfire had gotten to Cyborg (with pestering, if you must know, and with her innocence in her questions there was no way he could've gotten mad at her), Jinx seduced Kid Flash (which was the main start of that led to their official relationship status) and I did the same to Beast Boy. And had an enormous amount of fun doing so. But as much fun as we had, the Happy song was the epiphany of Hell in pretty much everyone's eyes. Except the authors, of course. They insisted it was God's want that they make the idiotic song.

"You wouldn't!" She challenged, but nothing was there to back it up. And horror was dawning on her as she realized I would.

My mouth curved into a smirk. I inhaled deeply. "_Oh_-!"

"STOP! STOP!" She shrieked, shaking now. "Alright, I'll listen! I'll listen!"

I knew that would get her. Every Titan knew the dreadful song by heart, considering that after their first audience of us three girls, we'd make some remark that something was as bad as their song. Like an especially ugly spider we'd find on the window. When that remark got out, anyone within earshot demanded to hear the song. Each of us warned the others it would scar them for life but since that was a commonly used over-exaggeration, no one ever believed them. Each of the three boys had to be present when singing the song and they'd even made up a dance for it. Considering one was abnormally fast, another rather flexible, and the final one pumped with any technology they'd ever need and some they'd never need, it was always entertaining to watch. When every Titan had heard it and it had been stuck in their heads for weeks, it was eventually forbidden from singing unless in dire situations of blackmail. It was actually a punishment now. At first, the boys had been insulted by this but now prided themselves on creating a horror so unspeakable it had sarcastically been named (by myself) the 'Happy' song. The name had stuck and well, here we are now.

"Good," I replied. Then my smirk grew. "We're getting out of here."

Jinx eyed Melvin suspiciously. "The squirt is letting us go?"

I shook my head. "No, but she's going to do what she can. Its a worship thing. You ever heard of the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Jinx visibly paled and looked away. "No."

"You're a bad liar when you're mad, Jinx," I retorted. "What do you know about them? And I'm sure its not Titan business, since I know nothing of them. Your other life must have served you this information."

Sighing, Jinx sat down on the edge of a table that had some flowers on it. The flowers were a light yellow color and seemed to have been cut fresh from that very morning, but it was ignored. "Red X and I . . . before hand . . . there was just . . ." she sighed eventually, looking at Melvin with some hesitancy. "Did Madame Rouge ever mention anyone before you?"

"Before me?" Melvin blinked a few times. "What do you mean?"

"Anyone they worshiped before you, has Madame Rouge ever mentioned anyone?"

I narrowed my eyes at Jinx, scared of where this was going. "Jinx, where are you going with this?"

Jinx refused to look at me, instead, waiting patiently for Melvin to answer, which of course, she did. "Madame Rouge doesn't talk about the Sisterhood's past. All I know is Madame Rouge is the founder of this clan. She left the Brotherhood of Evil after they refused to respect her or do anything of progress. And I had to weasel that out of a guard when I first arrived. But that's all anyone's ever given me since. I guess its some kind of rule not to tell me things here," She crossed her arms, pouting. "But why does it matter?"

"You were part of them, weren't you?" I accused automatically. "Before Red X, any of them, you were a Brotherhood member. Is that what you're saying?"

Jinx looked revolted, now only partially on the table. One foot was up, leaning against it as well. The other was firmly planted on the floor. "No, and Madame Rouge would have recognized me if I had been."

That was true. "But then how would you know-?"

"Raven . . ." Melvin interrupted, kindly. "Let her talk. Interruptions won't help, so I've been taught."

I looked at the small child carefully before turning her attention back to Jinx, patient now. "Alright fine. Jinx, explain your knowledge."

Jinx gave a sigh of relief and frustration. "Its a long story . . ."

"I'll request your stay in my room. Its common for choices I like to stay with me in my room for sleepovers. And I can request privacy so the cameras for my safety will be removed. But your powers will have to be turned off, is that alright?"

We both nodded.

"Alright, then come with me.

* * *

We were now in Melvin's room. The arrangements had been made, we were staying here for the night. Terra was used to being by herself I assumed so it was almost a good thing for her and I didn't feel guilty about it. She probably barely gave it any thought.

"The area is secure," Melvin informed us. "Its now safe to give your explanation."

Jinx slouched, shamefully. "First off, I just want to say it was for the better and I'm sorry. At the time I didn't know-." She was looking at Melvin when she cut off. Both Melvin and I were severely confused. "Melvin, it's my fault your in here. I'm sorry."

"How?" Melvin asked, confused. "You didn't-."

"You were the replacement," Jinx interrupted. "For my little sister."

* * *

The next few chapters (maybe one or two, possibly three) will be about Jinx's past. Not to mention her 'siblings'. Kole was always supposed to come from this weird, cult thing and this just worked. No one can be that nice without coming from a bad place but no one but the three siblings REALLY knows what happens. Also, I'm having writers block for this progressing, and I want to stall. Pasts are my thing in writing.

Thanks for reading!

Reviews:

Dude Your Awesome8

Melvin? MELVIN? Haha, wow, that totally took me by surprise! And Terra too! I'm guessing she has something to do with the Sisterhood of Evil (clever by the way) Kole and Red X huh? You got me!

Chapter was really amazing! I can't wait to see how you come up with the next one~

**Yes! I'm glad I'm entertaining my readers. And Red X and Kole's 'dirty laundry' will be left out totally in the open when I'm done with them! HA! And thanks!**

Saffire55

YEA! NEW CHAPTER! I have a question. Is Terra going to steal Beast Boy from Raven like in the shows? I hope not. Bad Melvin! Bad Melvin. I think she is bad. Anyway...make another chapter soon!

**Terra will play a very intricately done role in my story, and I can't say much about her future part without giving away too much, but you can't judge Melvin yet! Or . . . can you? -evil laugh-**

Linzerj loves Warriors

Terra is in this, AWESOME! But MELVIN? The LEADER? OMG! She's six! THAT'S WICKED COOL! In what world, you ask? MY WORLD, PEOPLE! HA!

Okay, um... I forgot what I was gonna add. Oops. Well... GOOD CHAPTER!

**YOUNGINS IN CONTROL ALWAYS MAKE THINGS INTERESTING! Gee, I hope your world likes my world! And don't worry, I forget things all the time.**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!  
**


	4. Past of the Siblings: Part 1: Kole

We start with . . . KOLE! DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

**Chapter 4  
"Past Of the Siblings: Kole"  
Part 1**

She was ten and scared. She had no idea where she was and was waking up alone, on the floor in some forest between the middle of nowhere and Hell. Better yet, she couldn't even remember her name. Or how she'd gotten there, for that matter. Her head was also pounding and absolutely killing her at the moment but she ignored it. Right now she was more concerned about now getting eaten since she wasn't sure what forest she was in. Anything but history was in her mind at this moment, which confused her further. She began stumbling, her vision blurring in and out of view, pushing against trees to keep herself from falling over. She was sure if she fell she would not be able to get back up.

Two seconds later she collapsed on the floor, hearing mutterings and crunches approach her.

The last thing she heard was a pause before, "What's this?"

She woke up later, since God only knew how long she'd been out. But she was no longer in the jungle, she was now in a cell. It wasn't a jail cell, but she had no idea how she knew what a jail cell looked like. Partial amnesia. The floors were stone. She stretched a leg out and searched for scratches. What she saw made her screech.

She was normal colored, nothing like her normal skin color (from what she could remember). Absolutely white. Although she had no real memory of it she knew she wasn't pale. And she was blond, she remembered, with blue eyes. Rather pretty too. She looked at her hands, also abnormal colored. She wasn't gray, like she was dying, just white. Her vision began blurring, with tears now. What had happened to her?

Then, as if God had decided to be kind at that moment, her skin began . . . _flickering_? Healthy, pale, healthy, pale, back and forth over and over before her eyes before it rested on healthy. Her mouth dropped, for she was beyond words now. She clutched her arms, shaking with fear and confusion. The white floor around her went out of focus as she panicked.

"Somebody . . . help me!" She shrieked, crying now. She was beyond scared now. She was going insane. As she sobbed the sound of an air-tight seal opening filled her ears and she looked up, a bit of a chill filling the room. She held her bare arms tighter, staring at the small mist that was coming through the door.

A woman stared back at her, old and smiling. She was automatically defensive. She felt her blood rush, an odd feeling. Adrenaline. She wore her hair in a large red, pink-spotted bonnet that was shaped like half of a peanut. She had a white cloth draped around her shoulder and a red dress around her pudgy figure. She wore a pink apron (oddly, though, a rather cute eye was woven onto it) that tied into a large white bow in the back with old people, black shoes.

"Who are you?" She whimpered, leaning away slightly.

She smiled sympathetically. "Why, I'm Mother Mae-Eye."

The name made her shiver and recede farther into the cell. Anyone with the word 'eye' in their name was someone to be feared or someone to make fun of. "Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" The threat was hollow.

But she did step back. "Do not worry child, in your condition, I would not reckon with someone without control of their powers."

"My . . . what?" She hissed, glaring. The heat from the blood flared up, consuming her body. "What do you mean?"

"Look down, child," she did and gasped. "You are transforming. Why, we do not know, but it is natural, whatever it is. Whatever triggered it is unknown to us. Your emotions are unstable and we are also unaware of what they are, really."

"I . . . I don't have any powers! You're insane!" She snapped. She leaned her head against the well. Moments after she cried out as her head shot with pain, particularly around where the wall was touching and everything else went cold. "Where am I?"

She giggled. "You are not a fortunate one. A bad luck charm, if you will. You have managed to end up in one of the forming and prestigious organizations in the world. You are safe here."

Her brow rose, "Then how am I unlucky?"

She smirked. "You're about a hundred miles from any real civilization. Whatever you are, you're a failed experiment somebody tried on you and you're probably going to die soon. But you're welcome to stay here till you do so."

She was stunned. She could barely breath. "So . . . I'm a jinx then? Just bad luck waiting to die?"

Mother Mae-Eye shrugged, "Eh, probably. What's your name, girl?"

"I can't remember." She sniffled, wiping a tear away.

Mother Mae-Eye though a moment. "Well, we can't have that. You better pick soon, cause till then you will be addressed as 'child' and 'girl'. Choose wisely."

"Wait!" She shouted, as Mother Mae-Eye began to turn. "Call me Kole."

She smiled, "That is a very good choice, Kole. Come with me, so we may get you some proper clothes."

The new Kole looked down. She was just wearing a black long t-shirt and she could feel black shorts underneath it. Mother Mae-Eye was probably right, she wasn't meant to be alive. She got up, barefoot, and followed the man out of the cell, the door sealing behind them. Thankfully, they made a left in the hallway, rather then being presented before everyone, and was shown a large room filled with racks of clothing, each which she was able to reach. There was also a table directly on the other side of the room, scissors, sewing kits and other items used to alter clothes were placed neatly on it.

"Have fun with what you choose, child. Someone shall be waiting outside this door when you are done. Pick something then come out and you have as long as you wish, no time limit. It's not often this room is used."

"Thank you," she managed quietly. Mother Mae-Eye paused at the door, turning to smile at her before shutting it and leaving her alone. Kole felt a wave of familiar loneliness wash over her form. Shortly after, she shook it off and began looking through the racks of clothing available to her. About three hours later, after minor altering and mix/matching things, she examined herself in the mirror. She gasped.

It wasn't a bad gasp. She looked . . . normal. Blond, blue hair, normal complexion, it was all there. The small petite yet growing proportions of her adolescent body. Anyone with or without a sane mind would have known that she was going to grow up to be a beauty. Right now she was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were a light blue with ruffles. Her skirt was a darker blue, and the shirt and skirt were connected by a large black belt that seemed to melt with her waist. The collar of the shirt matched the skirt, dipping down into shoulder-pads almost. In the lowest point of the collar, in the center, a small blue diamond had been placed. She didn't know why, but something about crystals felt right to her. Her shoes were white boots. Approving of her form, she exited the room, quiet and nervous as soon as she touched the door. Kole poked her head out, carefully. She saw nobody.

Confused, she called out, "Hello? Is anybody-? _Mph_!" She tripped, hitting the floor. Thankfully Kole's hands broke her fall but it still hurt like a bitch on her fragile hands. She hissed at the sting, standing and looking at her now bloodied hands. Her face scrunched up in confusion. How had she tripped over flat ground? Kole was never one to be clumsy.

"Oh dear, my utmost apologies!"

Kole looked up to see a new old woman, gray hair pulled back into a bun. (Me: Well, I haven't done one of these in a while! But, if you really want to know where I got this woman, its when Jinx and the Hive Five first showed up, when she was like, auctioning Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth of to Slade, when he first started showing up) She looked rather worried in her gray suit.

"Let me see those, oh, I apologize mistress!" She was fretting terribly, to Kole's confusion. It wasn't like they knew each other or something.

"It's quite alright," Kole assured her. "Just me being clumsy I guess." She bent back over, picking up the small crystal that had fallen off of her costume. "Better put that on later." She kept it tight in her hand.

"No, no, no!" The woman berated herself, taking Kole's other hand gently to look at the damage. "If I hadn't dropped that darn pen, you wouldn't have tripped on it!"

Kole looked back to see there was, in fact, an almost invisible pen that had gotten itself wedged in between the tile. How she had tripped over that, she had no idea, but she had. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm the Administrator."

Kole gave her a blank look. "I actually meant your name."

The Administrator panicked again. "Oh, I'm such a fool around the important ones! My name is Miss Fingzley! A terrible name, but a name that I own nonetheless."

Kole giggled at that statement. The woman seemed relieved. "I like that name. What do you mean, 'the important ones'?"

"Nothing to worry about, just an old woman's babbling! Come along, we'll get those hands fixed up right away!"

Kole was taken across the hall, to a medical room. She stared at the inviting bed and the cabinet after cabinet, which were probably filled with assortments of medications. She cringed internally.

"Now we just need some antibiotics and some band-aids," Mrs. Fingzley said calmly, looking through the cabinets.

A tingling feeling appeared in Kole's small hands. Curious, she looked down. Shortly afterwards she screamed in absolute terror, making the poor old woman smack her hand against the cabinet door in surprise. She turned to look at Kole, shocked and afraid. Her jaw dropped, pulling a walkie-talkie out of her pocket. "Code Red in Sector 12, Code Red! We need help in the infirmary _immediately_!"

"What's happening to me!" Kole shrieked, shaking. Her hands were becoming crystallized, just like the one in her hand. She tried to pull it and move it, but it seemed the atmosphere wouldn't have that! Her hands was frozen where it was, no matter how hard she tugged, and the crystallization was slowly creeping up her arm, consuming more and more of her person as it went. Eventually, when the crystal began covering her shoulder and going across to her other arm, people burst into the room. Oddly enough, no one touched her though, they just stared in amazement as she became overcome by the crystal, and she closed her eyes, convinced she was about to die. Her whole body was frozen in place, eyes staring out.

It was then she realized she wasn't dead. Just frozen. This was . . . unbelievably torturous and frightening.

"Nobody touch her, it could be contagious." Someone warned.

"Prod her with something!" Someone else hissed. But she was facing away from them and couldn't crane her neck, for obvious reasons, and therefor had no idea who was saying what.

She felt nothing, but someone shrieked out. "Don't throw it at her! It could hurt!"

"It _shattered_!" A voice gasped in amazement. "Its like . . . she's indestructible."

There was a pause.

"Someone shoot her."

Kole felt a heat around her middle, shortly after, but it barely registered. She felt oddly energized and knew she wanted to let out that joyous energy immediately, and saw a lovely vase on a table. Too lovely. This whole transaction had taken milliseconds, as if time had slowed for her to think, and from an outsider she appeared to have made no pause in obliterating the small vase, the table, and the wall around it.

"She . . . she made the energy beam _worse_!" Someone shrieked, in awe.

Kole then felt like she was . . . melting, almost. The ability to change back was there and she took it immediately. The crystal disappeared within seconds, staring with her head and going down her body in a halo of white light. She smiled joyfully at her recovery, grinning at her now once again flexible body parts. She turned around, looking at the ladies who were staring at her.

"I'm not dead," She broke out into a grin. "I'm not dead!" She shrieked cheerfully, jumping into the air before hitting ground again. Well, she couldn't fly, but being indestructible and a power absorbent wasn't all too bad either. Kole wasn't complaining.

And she wasn't dead!

"Contact Madame Rouge at once!" Someone, barely audible, said. "We must inform her of this news immediately! We have a Chosen Child in our mists!"

"Oh, she will be very pleased!" Another responded.

"All hail the Chosen!" Someone cried out.

"All hail the Chosen!" The rest chorused, in unison. "All hail the Chosen, receivers of the powers! All hail the bud that has bloomed into an almighty flower! All hail the Chosen! All hail the Chosen!"

Kole watched in confusion and nervousness as she was worshiped, some even going as far as to kneel before her. Others simply hugged and cried, as if she'd preformed a miracle. She hadn't even known what she did, but then, looking down at her hand, she realized in amazement what she had become.

The small crystal fallen from her shirt was no crystal, but she didn't know that at the time. She was now bound to this state and this state only, in her powers. Kole had flickered colors before, but she was still unstable. Being ten and in a near panic, she hadn't noticed her skin beginning to match the tile of the floor. She hadn't noticed when her head touched the wall it only began hurting because the two elements of wall and floor were fighting for dominance, and therefor canceled the other out. It didn't work with clothes, because they weren't elements. When she'd picked the crystal up, had she put it in her pocket, who knows what Kole would have become. But still unstable, little did she know her appearance was about to mimic someones who would eventually become rather close to her.

Someone almost . . . like a sister to her . . .

* * *

-maniacal laugh-

So watcha think? Not bad for a beginning? And I lied, there will probably be four chapters, but at least three. Or 3 and 1/2, cut off after like, half the chapter is filled out and have Jinx be liked "and that's what happened". Most likely thats what I'll do, but we'll see!

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry its kind of short!

Saffire55  
LIKED IT? I LOVED IT! Yes I can judge Melvin in the first chapter. But now she isn't evil. GOOD MELVIN!

Melvin: Wait, what did I do?

Me: You turned good.

Melvin: Who ever said I was bad?

Me: My world. But now my world says you're good

Melvin:Ok...crazy world you have there.

Anyway, AWESOME CHAPTER! But just tell me if Terra is going to steal Beast Boy from Raven. ! Pretty pwease with a wherry on wop! Which means, Pretty please with a cherry on top. ANyway, make another chapter soon please!

**You'll have to wait to see about the whole Terra thing, but she won't just fall into the background, I promise. And heres your chapter! :-D**

LoveBassClarinet  
Again I really liked this one. The Melvin thing totally caught me by surprise. I can't wait to see what other twists you have going on...

**Glad you liked it. Melvin is BOSS!  
**

Linzerj loves Warriors

Oh, YAYNESS! THIS IS COOL! MELVIN ISN'T SO BAD AFTER ALL! She's like... forced into being evil or something.

JINX! GASP! IT IS HORRIBLE! HOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIBBBLLLLE!

...THIS STORY IS SO ECPI! Wait, what? Sorry, that's supposed to say E-P-I-C, not E-C-P-I. How did I do that, anyway? Meh, whatever. GOOD CHAPTER I LIKE THE STORY GOOD JOB! WOOOOT!

**Thanks! **


	5. Past of the Siblings: Part 2: Jinx

Ooh, Jinx's turn! NOW this story will get a hell of a lot better!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
"Past of the Siblings: Part 2"****  
Jinx  
**

I had just been kicked out of this place for teenagers in need of 'supportive help' from others because I was rude and unwilling to participate in there 'everybody love each other dammit!' sessions. I couldn't give a damn, I was planning on leaving anyways. Everyone thought I was dying my hair too, which was also against the rules. Nobody believed me of course when I told them I wasn't but oh freaking well. I wore sunglasses non-stop though, so my eyes weren't the problem. I'd been born with my powers, and my parents had abandoned me because of them I think. I don't know, I just know I was in an orphanage. My new looks didn't come till I was around ten, which was common, apparently, for 'rebels' to start trying to make an image for ourselves. I left the orphanage and my whole life, and I never looked back on it. Nothing was worth staying for there and I think they were secretly relieved to be rid of me.

Rumor had it, in the crime business, of some organizations forming for kids like me, down in Africa or something. I didn't really know much about it but it wouldn't be the first time I headed somewhere blindly with false hope. I'd kind of gotten used to it really. If it turned out there was no facility I wouldn't care. I would probably hang out for a while, since Africa was supposed to be nice and there weren't a lot of cops that could bother me for fun. But until then, I had to figure out what to do with my time. For food and stuff, I either stole it or caught wild plants, since I obtained a knowledge of all the poisonous plants within a house someone allowed me to stay at. The woman knew I'd leave eventually, but just having company around, she said, made her feel happy again. Even after they'd leave, they'd still be with her. I liked that woman, but back to the story. I was bored, after reaching Africa.

That's when I became a show performer.

It wasn't ever my actual plan. Surprisingly, in the more populated areas of Africa, outsiders developed clubs in old warehouse buildings, to save money, and introduce American music to the culture. But since they were just starting out, they'd need singers and people to perform until they earned money for more advanced equipment. It was like a giant talent show, and the entrance fees were pretty cheap. You also had to pay a fee if you wanted to perform, but I was just going to watch the performers and make fun of the ones that sucked. It happened pretty quickly.

I was just sitting there, alone, glaring at anyone who tried to approach me. I sipped a soda, from money I'd pick-pocketed off a rather persistent idiot. I still had a little cash left over. So far, I'd had no leads on that place for 'special' teenagers. But right now I was enjoying myself. Then I heard someone, two someones, who were rather frantic. I ignored them. Then I heard another voice.

"Hey, you, bitch with the pink hair!"

Rolling my eyes, I looked up to see three girls, one rather ugly and burly, coming straight towards me. The others were pretty but a little anorexic sized. Probably they had a fear of ending up like the fat-ass in front of me. I watched them approach me, sunglasses on, and continued to sip my soda meticulously.

When they stood in front of me, all three of their arms crossed, I sighed. I put my drink down. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can help by not trying to steal my friend over here's boyfriend." She jerked a sausage-thumb towards the positively fuming girl glaring daggers at me from red eyes that looked like they'd been crying. "She saw him come over here, and you put your hand on his ass. Could you be any more of a whore?"

Rolling my eyes, I gestured to the other anorexic female. "Says the one with the friend wearing a belt for a skirt." Shocked, the little black-haired ho clasped a hand over her mouth. I kept going. "I mean you're just kind of asking for someone to ask you 'how much?'."

The burly one lifted a fist. "Alright, you just totally asked for this!"

I smirked, and it only seemed to piss her off more. At the last second of her fist colliding with my face, I pressed my hands down on the table and leaped over her head, landing behind them. Taken by surprise all three of them turned around to stare at me. The pudgy violent one was only surprised for a moment before saying, "Another one of them weird-ass gymnastic freaks?"

"Nope, just not stupid enough to sit there while you try and harm me." I replied, still smirking with my hands on my hips. I motioned for her to come get me with my chin. Letting out a war cry, her fist rearing once again, I spun around, kicking her in the chest and knocking her backwards.

"Bitch thinks she's the karate kid or something!" The red-head who accused me of 'stealing her man' shouted, irritated. "We'll she's not the only one with martial arts training!"

The girl ran over, trying to do whatever clever move she'd thought of, but they were easily dodged, and I danced around the three, tauntingly, as they tried extremely hard to attack me or even land one finger blow on me. I felt graceful when I fought, and I always was. Finally though, security saw the three trying to harm me and ran over, dragging the tired girls out of the facility. Each continued shouting threats at me and struggling but it was clear they were too tired to continue to attack. I rolled my eyes and began heading back to my table when someone said.

"That was _amazing_!"

I turned around.

A boy, easily fifteen and another one, around thirty, were staring at me. My brow rose, "Uh, thank you."

The middle-aged man ran forward, shaking my hand as if I was a God given gift. He looked rather relieved for some reason. "Oh, I know talent when I see one, and you've sure got it!" He gestured to the boy, still staring at me in awe. "This is my nephew, William Carter, and we've just started getting his voice heard worldwide-!"

"Look, this is really cool and all, and, good for your nephew," I politely pealed his fingers off my hand, smiling falsely. "But, what has this got to do with me?"

"Oh, my apologies," he looked embarrassed. "His partner bailed last minute, so we have no one to sing the female parts, however minor they are, but it adds to the song. Surely you understand-!"

"I don't sing," I interrupted, beginning to walk away.

Then he shouted. "We're willing to pay you two hundred dollars if you'll do it!"

I stopped and looked back at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded, seeing he'd caught my interest, "Absolutely. In bills."

"So, two hundred dollars . . . would that be dancing as well?"

"Its a performance. Just attract the crowd. It shouldn't be too hard, you have nice features."

I thought about this. Two hundred big ones could last me while I looked for the facility. Eventually I nodded. "Alright fine, you've got a deal."

"Perfect!" He shouted, fumbling in his coat. He handed me five 20 dollar bills. "Half now, half afterwords. Even if you stink, which is doubtful, you'll still the the rest of the hundred. Even a bonus if you're _really_ good."

I smiled. I liked the sound of that. The man handed me an ipod, showing the song to preform and I learned it quick enough. The lyrics were on the ipod in a video.

"So, what's your name, kid?"

"Jinx," I replied, listening to the music and tapping my finger to remember the beats. It was very natural for some reason, and I heard where I could alter the tune minorly. "Any requests on the dancing or am I improvising?"

"Improvise, but try and keep it clean. And keep your back to the audience right before your part, it adds mystery to the performance."

I snorted. Soon enough, after listening to the song five times and memorizing it easily, I was ushered onto the stage.

"So, William is it?" I asked, casually, right before we were going onstage, walking up the stairs. He nodded, smiling at me in an attempt to be charming. And it was, it would've made any other girl drool, but I was, for some reason, immune to 'charming'. I wanted real, not fake beauty out of life.

"Nice to meet you," He said, shaking my hand a little too warmly. I smirked at him as we were about to go on stage. A woman motioned for us to follow her and she went out, smoke ominously trailing behind her and disguising our entrance. Two glow in the dark, almost invisible pieces of duct tape were on the floor. Blue for him and pink for me. Chivalrously, he assisted me onto the platform I was on. As instructed, I turned my back until randomly, out of nowhere, a light flashed in between us. It was dead silent. The woman had stopped talking and Will's head was down. It snapped up, the microphone in hand held up to his mouth as clapping started.

"My first went a little like this!" The song played a kissing noise. "And twist." (Kiss, Kiss) "And twist!"

That was my cue. It seemed to natural for my right hand to slowly descend as my back was kept to the audience, the other with the microphone held up to my mouth. "Well my first kiss went a little like this." I blew a kiss as the artificial one played, my back still to the audience. A few of the more courageous boys in the audience whistled after my gesture. "And twist." I swayed my hips, like a girl showing off a new dress. My hips matched the rhythm of the kisses. "And twist!"

"I said no more teachers  
And no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers  
Hoping that nobody looks." I spun out towards Will, my back remaining towards the audience as my hand was placed on his chest. My mouth reached up fairly close to his, and he played it off. We were working well with one another.  
"Lips like liquorish, tongue like candy." My leg shot up, almost to where I could put my ankle on his shoulder. I was rather flexible. "Excuse me miss," his hand trailed down my back. If he and I weren't 'professionals' this would have been incredibly awkward. "But can I get you out your panties?"

My leg stomped on the floor in beat and I spun off. Dancing slowly as I waited for the beat to pick up a little.

"In the back of the car,  
On the way to the bar,  
I got you on my lips,  
I got you on my lips,  
At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair  
Baby this is it. . ."

I spun around and I danced by myself, making due with what I had. I pretended to be in love. Truth be told, I was having fun. Before I knew it, my body had responded and somehow, I was pulling the crowd to their feet, as was Will. And then the song was over. I was almost sad but I adrenaline pounded my ears. I grinned as we both bowed before heading off the stage.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider . . .?" Will's uncle asked, handing me an extra hundred to my half. "That was the best performance I've seen Will do in his entire history! You two just fed off of each others energy, and that's not easy, Jinx."

I smiled gratefully. "Sorry," I pulled a coat on, pushing my sunglasses back up on the bridge of my nose. I popped the collar a little. "But I've really got to be somewhere."

If I could find 'somewhere'. With my money in my pocket, I took off, leaving them to watch. I never saw Mr. Carter or his uncle again, but I have heard of them. Will's apparently really big in Europe. Who knows if he's heard of me.

* * *

Eventually, when you wonder in Africa, you get forests, and forests get you lost. And the trees cover the star, so you can't follow them. Its scary and peaceful at the same time. I have no idea why I didn't just turn back, since I walked in a perfectly straight line, but I kept going even after I felt I was lost. I just kept walking and wondering along the straight imaginary path in my mind.

I don't know what she was doing out there. She never told me but there she was, sitting. I jumped backwards, silently, but she hadn't been looking at me thankfully. Whatever she was doing, she was scrounging around on the floor, looking for something and then looking around nervously before looking back at the floor. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, even though she seemed so little. I was pretty thin myself and I could easily defeat someone ten times my build. Guess how I know _that_?

But nonetheless, I put the mask on over my head. It was just a motorcycle helmet and I'd put my hair back, on those rare occasions, into a ponytail. I think twice in my whole life have I ever styled my hair besides the regular spikes. My face was hidden and I put the front part down, to cover my eyes. I was a shadow, as far as she or any of her friends that might be around were concerned.

"Oh no, oh no!" She was muttering, looking around fearfully. "Where _are_ you?"

I carefully stepped out of the cover of the trees, convinced I was completely unseen. The small girl on the floor payed no attention to me at all when, just out of nowhere, her head snapped up, looking directly at me. I froze completely. That didn't stop her. She squeaked and threw her arms above her head. I was in so much shock that she saw me I hardly realized she was no longer solid anymore. Or well, she was _too_ solid now. I just stared. Eventually, she turned back and sat up, staring at me.

"You . . . aren't going to hurt me?" She asked me, surprised.

I swallowed, shaking my head and careful not to speak. I came out of the shadows, since my cover was blown anyways. She looked me over but did not back up as I approached. She was no coward, apparently. I pointed to her, tilting my head to the side in question. She pointed to herself and I nodded.

"I'm Kole." She said, answering my silent question. "Who are you?" I stepped back, fingers sparking pink in my black jumpsuit with matching gloves. My suspicion was flaring within me. Kole looked alarmed and leaned back, but otherwise remained unmoving. She gestured for me to calm down. I did not. "I didn't mean to offend you! Do you not know who you really are either?"

Confused, I lowered my hands from her face. I tilted my head to the side again. She looked sad, looking down at the floor.

"I woke up here a few months ago. I thought . . . maybe if I came back to look . . . I'd find out who I am . . . was." She corrected herself, sniffling a little. I debated on whether or not I believed it but children couldn't lie. She didn't seem like the lying type anyways. "So . . . I'm sorry if you're a little sensitive about your name. Can I at least now if you're a boy or a girl?"

My figure hadn't exactly developed much yet, but I was disguising it as well. At a glance, I'd appear a boy, and that was as much as you'd get before I was gone or you were unconscious. I held up a 'two' with my fingers.

"Girl?" I nodded. She smiled. "Good. This would be scarier if you were a boy." I didn't move. "So . . . I can't see your face?" My hands flared up again. "Okay-."

"_Kole_!"

A voice in the distant made me turn to the left, stepping backwards as I prepared to run. Then, Kole grabbed my wrist. A very dangerous thing to do and I rounded on her. But her eyes were pleading, not sinister. "Take me with you!" She begged. "I don't want to be with them anymore! Its not as fun as it was when it started!" I shook my head, confused and trying to understand. She thought I was saying no. "_Please_!"

Desperate to leave, I grabbed Kole in my arms and jumped into a tree, holding her close to me. I covered her mouth with my hand to silence her protests at being held as she was. I peered through the tree leaves to see people with lamps racing through the forests, shouting Kole's name. I said nothing, but my brow rose from under the helmet. Even Kole had stopped struggling as the fire reflected back into her eyes.

"Don't move." I hissed, quietly, disguising my voice and making it low and threatening. She made no move that she'd hear me but I knew she had and was just following orders. "Good."

I darted through the trees. Immediately after moving the lamp's light shone where we had been. I kept running, silent and sounding like the breeze as I ran with Kole, still held close to my frame. We ran through the rest of the night.

When I finally stopped, Kole had fallen asleep and I was at a much safer part of Africa, so I'd heard. I went into the village. I removed my helmet, placing Kole's head on my lap while I did so, careful not to wake her. I unzipped my suit to reveal my normal clothes. Picking Kole back up, I made sure to kick a metal bucket before putting on my best upset face and sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the odd place. At once a woman came out, irritated, with a lantern. After seeing me though, small, defenseless, with a young girl in my arms, she began asking me if I knew what she was saying in all different languages until she got English.

"Yes, I speak English," I said, wiping a tear from my eye and watching with a hint of nervousness.

"You," she pointed to Kole. "Her sister?"

I debated on that for a moment. We did have the same color hair, after all. It could work. I nodded. "Yes . . . Our parents have abandoned us. I don't know where they went or what to do and I-." My voice cracked and I began to cry.

"No cry!" The woman said quickly. "No cry! Come, inside house." She carried Kole for me, also making sure not to wake her sleeping form. We went in a warm hut, much more comfortable then the cold air outside. "Chief take care of you."

Chief?

We were led into a room, much grander then the outside revealed but still simple somehow. A man sat on a chair, in a desk, sorting through something. As soon as the woman entered his head went up, looking at us. I was amazed at how strong he looked for someone who seemed so old. Kole stirred slightly but did not wake.

He smiled, "Welcome to my home." Unsure of what to do, I bowed slightly. He smiled. "There is no need for formalities in my home. What brings you here?"

"Abandoned," The wife explained, in English only because of our presence, I assumed. He gestured for her to hand him Kole and she did. Instantly, I lurched toward him. The wife held my arm back. "Checking injuries."

"She's not injured!" I snapped, angry. Truthfully, the little squirt was beginning to grow on me. I felt very protective of her. I gave another tug of my arm but the women did not release me. She was stronger then she looked.

"That is for Chief decide," She said, in her loose English. I glared angrily at her but stopped struggling, watching him examine Kole, who was still sound asleep. I then began to feel a little confused. How could someone sleep this heavily?

He placed her on the desk, looking over her arms. He never did anything . . . _weird_, or he would have surely been fried within seconds. I began waiting until he was done. I darted over at once, stroking her face softly. He cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I would like to ask permission to check you as well," He said, politely.

I glared at him, picking up my 'sister' from the desk. "No thank you."

He bowed respectfully. "You may sleep the in guest room. My wife shall take you there."

We left the room, Kole still clutched close to me. She opened a small, quaint little room but I barely slept that night. I didn't trust him.

"Brother Blood good man," the woman said, smiling to herself. "He take care of you children."

"Thank you." I said in turn, the signal for her to leave. A little hurt, she shut the door and immediately I shivered. Whoever 'Brother Blood' was, I knew he was no native. And I didn't trust him at all. Truthfully he even scared me a little. I put Kole in the bed and sat, leaning against the bed post. I kept watch that night, dozing off for about an hour until I woke up again.

We stayed for a few days, each seeming to drag on more then the next. We had nowhere else to go, and my new sister could barely move, even after sleeping almost all day, save for eating and bathroom breaks. I wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but it was starting to scare me. We'd introduced ourselves, finally, in the morning when she'd woken up. At first she'd been terrified, unaware of my face but when I'd reminded her of me, she'd calmed down. I told her our story and that unless she stuck with it, I was sending her back to wherever she'd been running from. Kole had been happy to comply and was served a meal before going back to bed. She was scaring me.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," she complained, one day, on the rare occasion she was up. "I just," she yawned, "Feel so drained."

I was sympathetic. Truth be told, I was beginning to feel a bit drowsy myself now. The horrible truth was dawning on me but I was young, and I kept shying away from it. Being alone and without a real place to stay grew more terrifying any time I thought about taking Kole and leaving eventually. I couldn't stay here forever. But again, I still knew the truth, somewhere in my head.

Brother Blood was screwing with our heads. He was the one making Kole tired and now I was succumbing as well. If we didn't leave soon, we were going to be stuck here forever.

What I didn't know was, it was already too late. . .

* * *

GOOD FOR JINX'S PART? YES? NO? MAYBE SO?

Anyways, hope you liked this chapta! The song was "My first Kiss" by 30h!3 ft. Ke$ha

Linzerj loves Warriors  
Aw... poor Kole... I feel REALLY bad for her...

Nice job on the story, it's coming out awesometastically!

**Yeah, you gotta feel bad for her. :-( But I figured that she seemed content and accepting with her past rather then knowing it in the real show. I figured she didn't know much about herself and just elaborated. And thank you!**

Saffire55  
Poor Kole.

Kole: What about me?

Me:You freaked out and your past was kind of sad.

Kole: In what way and what world?

Me: The part where you forgot everything and was supposed to be dead. And my world!

Kole: O.O Ok Ok! No need to yell at the end. God, you are weird.

Me:Why yes, yes I am.

Anyway, awesome chapter and please make another chapter soon!

**Poor Red X too! Lol, these are the times when being the older brother figure to an emotional teenager isn't all too easy. And there's nothing wrong with being weird! It makes people entertaining! XD**

LoveBassClarinet

It was an interesting thought on Kole. Can she really use any element?

**Yay! I was hoping someone would bring this up, because I wasn't sure if this had been explained properly. So here's the explanation, just in case any of you readers didn't understand:**

**Kole COULD use any element, but after the crystal/glass thingy, that was like a permanent fix for her. The experiments done made her that way, but nobody really knows what happened and why they tossed her like garbage. She can't use any different element besides that, and the only reason she latched onto the crystal was because she touched it too long. Effectively, if she'd been a rather squirrelly child, she could have remained human for as long as she kept moving, but that wouldn't have been fun. :-( It also didn't work when she was asleep, which was why she wasn't already dirt or stone when she woke up.  
**

Dude Your Awesome8

Whoa, that was epically amazing! :O You got awesome talent! ^^

**Thanks! I appreciate comments like these!**


	6. Past of the Siblings: Part 3: Red X

Red X, the one you've been waiting for (secretly). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Past of the Siblings  
Part 3: Red X**

Red X is a rebel, was a rebel, and will always be an ass. From what he's told me, he used to be a part of the Brotherhood of Evil, when he was really little. But one guy -Brother Blood- didn't treat him with much respect. In fact he was a real jerk, trying to manipulate Red X into doing things, flaunting his powers of hypnotism as much as he could, just to show how weak minded Red X was.

Then he fought back.

Red X had been training himself in secret. No one has ever seen his face, not even the academy members. Just his mother, who he'd rather not talk about, and that was when he was barely two years old. After her . . ._ disappearance_, Red X wore a mask (a simple black mask) at all times to keep his identity a mystery. Whatever papers there were of him were gone, apparently destroyed by his own hand. There's no record of his existence or his mom's existence, besides her grave, which he also won't talk about. But as his hatred grew for Brother Blood he began to learn complete mental control. Then one day, Brother Blood took it too far. He forced Red X to his knees, bowing, in front of him. He easily succumbed but his inner mind was still awake. Now, this was normal for Brother Blood to make Red X bow to him, even kick him a little. But he didn't do this. He bent over and whispered, "You will never amount to anything, boy."

And that did it. Red X, glaring as his hands curled into fists, he jumped up, ramming his hand into Brother Blood's chin. The rest was pretty terrifying for him, apparently. There was a lot of blood, because Red X got as many punches and kicks as he could before jumping into the vent system, getting away before people could snap out of their shock. They didn't know where he went, and since Brother Blood was easily healed, they pretty much let it go. But Red X didn't. He wanted revenge, and major revenge. Watching training at the academy did more then just entertain him, it was the basis for everything he knows today and everything he made up on his own. Each mistake was a lesson on how to perfect it and everything perfected could be pushed farther, to excellence. Red X was training to find Brother Blood and do as much as he could to ruin any plan he could find of his, and Brother Blood was so arrogant and careless, discovering his plans were easy. Red X adopted the suit shortly after running away. He'd been creating the design for at least a year, and as always, like everything else he ever did, it was perfect. And yet every now and then he'd figure out a new way to make it better, easier to move in, quicker to shoot with, automatic. Almost too advanced. Unless you were him, you couldn't understand its structure at all, which was how he liked it.

Brother Blood's more recent plot at the time (which was trying to be hidden since Red X had foiled about twenty seven of his plans within a time span of 6 months, most of them before he'd even pulled them into action) was to recruit newer females into his system, to steal them from the Sisterhood before they could get their hands on them. Rumor has it, he was trying to get her and her followers under his wing once more, but obviously, it didn't work. But at the moment, he was still trying.

Red X heard that Brother Blood had set himself up as a chief in a town, hypnotizing the villagers into thinking that he was and had always been their courageous and wonderful leader. It was to draw the weak in, basically throwing it in Red X's face that he could just get more children where he'd lost him, for he suspected Red X and the runaway known as Child X were the same person. The ten children there were not given names until they passed the classes, which they weren't allowed to take until they were older. It was extremely traumatizing and demeaning.

But anyways, he'd also learned of a couple of captives he was slowly pushing his hypnotism on. Irritated that he had not uncovered this plan earlier, distracted with other, less important plans, Red X set off immediately to find us.

He spied on us. He saw Kole first, actually. He _met_ her first.

* * *

Kole was walking outside, alone, going to fetch the water from the fountain for the dishes. She had a bucket in hand and it was late at night, but the Chief had told her to do the dishes, and so she had to do them. However late it was in the day. Kole dunked her bucket in the water, a towel in hand. She had to wash the towel, first. She had soap and began scrubbing when a rustle of fabric behind her made her jump. She turned at once, hands clenched into fists and staring. Red X was behind her, sitting on a box and watching her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Nobody," He replied. "You're a lot more important then a nobody, so why don't you tell me your name?"

"K-Kole." She stuttered. Red X was good at manipulating people, and Kole didn't stand a chance. "Why are you here?"

"I'm just passing by, thought I'd check out the locals. Are you a local?" She shook her head. His tone turned gentler and he sat down next to her, carefully removing the cloth from her hand. "Here, let me help."

Kole let him take the towel from her, watching as he began to scrub it before her eyes narrowed. She began to back away, glaring mistrustfully at him. Red X noticed and looked up, surprised. Kole had her hands behind her back. "Stay away from me," she warned.

Red X gave her a funny look. "Did I offend you?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. I'm going to tell on you!" She shouted then, running towards the house. She took a deep breath to start screaming when Red X's hands appeared over her mouth, quieting her. She struggled, stepping on his foot. It did nothing since she weighed pretty much nothing.

"Ssh!" He hissed. "Stop squirming! I'm not going to hurt-." Kole solidified, and suddenly she weighed a ton. With a sound of surprise, he slipped his now aching foot out from under hers. "Hey! How'd you-?"

Losing his patience as she tried to kick and wiggle away from his grasp, Red X placed his hand on her back and was rather surprised to feel that it was rock hard. Nonetheless, he sent his shocker into her small frame, on low of course. It was a shock when he was the one shock, on a high level rather then Kole having a small pinch in her back. Sent flying, Red X fell to the floor, and Kole immediately started screaming for help and for everyone to come outside. Desperate, Red X grabbed the child, flung her over his back and began running. As soon as they were in the cover of the trees, people were coming out with lanterns and spears, looking around wildly for Kole.

Then Red X saw Brother Blood burst out of the hut she had been running from, and his 'wife' was right next to him.

"Where is daughter?" The wife was shrieking, looking horrified. Kole stiffened against him but it was not trying to fight his hold, her face was scrunched up in confusion. Red X turned away from her to look at the scene in below him.

Out of the shadow of the doorway a smaller, feminine figure leaned against the frame. Curious, he leaned forward slightly. An abnormally pale girl came out of the house with pink hair, a few shades lighter then the girl he had in his arms. She was also calmer then everybody else, who was frantically running around. Some were even screaming. To Red X's panic, her eyes glanced over to where they were hiding, in the tree. But soon after she looked away, finding nothing. He sighed in relief and heard Kole huff in irritation that she'd seen nothing.

The girl began rubbing her temples as the panic progressed. Finally, when Red X himself was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the frenzy she screamed. "_**Quiet**_!" Everyone froze, looking at her. "Everyone get back in there houses right now!" Nobody moved. "I said _**now**_!"

Red X snorted. "Not very patient, is she?" Kole shook her head.

Hesitantly, the villagers were backing away from the furious girl and closing the doors to there houses. Eventually the only ones left were Brother Blood and his wife, who he also ushered inside himself.

"Thank you for your help, Jinx." She shrugged, boredly, picking at her nails. His eyes scrunched up in confusion. "Are you not concerned for your sister Jinx?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Kole's run away before. She always comes back, she just likes the freedom of being able to explore every once in a while."

He felt Kole stiffen again, confused for the second time. It was clear to him that Jinx was lying. It was also apparent this was her practice and she was very good at it.

Brother Blood gave her a suspicious look. Jinx continued to examine her nails until she noticed it and rolled her eyes. "You want me to go look for her, then?"

Brother Blood smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That would be very kind of you Jinx."

Jinx smiled endearingly back. He frowned from underneath his mask. She was already under his spell. Damn. "Of course. Anything for Kole and you, sir."

He released her and went inside, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Jinx shook her head, as if fighting off a feeling of fuzziness and began heading directly towards them. Red X began backing closer to the trunk of the tree, hiding in the cover of the leaves. As soon as she was under their tree she looked around before calling, "Kole?" When she got no answer she rolled her eyes, "Kole, I saw you watching me! Come down!"

Red X kept his hand firmly over Kole's mouth, turning her towards him. She gave him a look that said, 'She's cool.' Debating silently, Jinx wasn't getting any quieter.

"Kole?" She shouted again, looking up the tree. "Are you alright?" Much to Red X's horror, she began climbing the tree. He only had one chance and that was now.

Lunging out of the tree, Kole in his arms, he held her behind Jinx bridal style. Kole made no objection, now that her mouth was free. She simply lay there and chilled. Jinx turned around instantly, staring wide-eyed at Red X.

"What in the world-?" She began.

Kole jerked her head towards Red X. "He kidnapped me, but only cause I started yelling. But I'm okay, don't worry. And it's not like you can be mad at him; you did it first." She smirked.

Jinx glared at her. "You _asked_ me to, if I recall correctly. Now who are you?"

He nodded his head, his attempt at a bow without dropping Kole. "Red X. I assume your name is Jinx?"

"Yeah," She took Kole from him, setting her on her feet. "Brother Blood expects me out all night." She began saying, to Kole only. "I know you may not want to, because its safe here, but its not. We've got to leave tonight, okay?"

Kole looked frightened. Red X looked surprised. "Y-You're leaving?"

Jinx jumped to her feet and whirled around, eyes glowing and hands sparking. Red X had been unaware of her powers and took a step back. "If you think you're gonna tell on us-!"

"No, no, actually, I was coming to take you away from him." Jinx's brow rose in disbelief. "No, really." He sighed, "Long story short, Brother Blood and I aren't exactly on good terms. He tried to break me, and now I've been breaking every one of his plans so far."

Jinx eyed him suspiciously. "Alright _Red X_, where exactly were you planning on taking us?"

He smiled at their trust.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

* * *

"See, that's how you're supposed to do it!" Red X shouted, laughing at Jinx's mediocre attempts to copy his moves. Ever since he'd taken them back to his 'home', they'd become strangely close. Like siblings. They'd shared their stories, Jinx with some reluctance, so it was mainly Kole who did the talking at first. Red X had offered to train Jinx, since he knew the Sisterhood was the place she had been looking for. He assured her it was better in skills but worse in the dictatorship they kept up. He also knew a lot more then either of the groups at the moment, and so far Jinx was a pretty good student.

She'd just be better if she didn't screw up on most of the moves.

"Oh shut up Kole!" Jinx snapped, as her 'little sister' was rolling over laughing on the floor. Jinx was on her butt, having fallen after Red X kicked her legs out from under her. Red X knew they weren't siblings but still, they acted like it. He was even noticing that he'd become a part of their fake family as well.

Red X held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you."

Jinx clasped his hand easily, but to his surprise, she pulled him forward, shoved her feet into his ribs, and kicked him into the air. The action caught him off guard and he barely had time to roll, which hurt him more.

"Hey!" He called, over to where she was laughing now. Kole was giggling even harder, and now her face was turning pink.

Jinx rolled onto her stomach, feigning sweetness. "You should know not to let your guard down, 3T!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Red X called back, playfully. "Aw come on, that was unfair and you know it!"

"I don't think so, but okay." Kole said, helping him up. Kole was off limits when it came to tricks with fighting like Jinx had done. She was too little, they agreed, to be involved into offensive training yet. For now, it was their job to protect her, not Kole's.

"Alright, try again." Red X ordered Jinx, once she'd gotten back on her feet. Jinx charged her hands up and the fighting began again.

* * *

"Hey girls! Come in here!" Red X called, at around nine.

Jinx and Kole came in the room, almost immediately. Both look wary, unsure of why Red X needed them so suddenly.

"What is it?" Jinx asked, looking over his shoulder at the large screen ahead of them. Then her eyes widened. Kole had told them about her very small stay in the heart of the Sisterhood's organization. Red X had even found a reward that had been put out in the villains industry for her return. Even the Brotherhood had become involved in the search for her.

But right now happy news was on the screen.

"Its . . . an article . . . about my _death_?" Kole demanded, shocked.

Jinx turned her head towards Red X, smirking. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

He shrugged, putting his arms behind his head. "I might have. I might not have."

Kole jumped, clapping like the child she was. Red X turned in his chair, looking at her with an amused expression on her face. She jumped into Red X's arms, who started laughing as soon as she did so. Jinx was shaking her head in joyful disbelief. "Thank you Red X! Thank you!" She said, hugging him.

* * *

I looked at all of them, who were staring at me in disbelief after telling the story, with Kole still shuddering in my arms.

"Red X," Argent breathed. "You never told us . . . about Kole and . . ."

I raised a hand for silence before putting it back on Kole. "It doesn't matter. As far as they're concerned, Kole drowned years ago. And then we met you guys, its okay."

Robin crossed his arms. "Kole, you're dismissed from this mission. The Sisterhood of Evil, for obvious reasons, cannot know that you're still alive. Red X, you're to make sure that Kole doesn't attempt to involve herself in this, and that's an order, for both of you. Failure to do so will result in _severe_ punishment. Do you both understand?"

"We understand." Red X said, for Kole and himself. "Don't worry Robin, I'm not risking both of my sisters lives. I'll make sure nothing funny goes down."

Robin nodded. "Then that'll be all. Red X, I want a report of this in the system that you'll have to write up yourself. I need that given to me as soon as possible."

Red X patted his sisters back. "Sure, just let me take care of Kole."

"Can I spend the night in your room, Red X?" Kole murmured, crying now.

"Ssh, its okay. Yeah, you can. Don't worry, she'll be fine, I'll make sure of that."

Kole didn't reply as Red X waved goodbye, carrying her out of the room.

"Wherever friend Raven and friend Jinx are," Starfire said, holding onto Robin's hand in her sadness. "I do hope they remain alright and are not recognized."

* * *

SO THAT'S THE STORY. Sorta. My writers block is now gone, so I can continue with the story. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

LoveBassClarinet  
I like where this is going with the Brother Blood thing. Is Red X going to save them?

**I guess you can say he did save them, because if Jinx hadn't left the house (where Brother Bloods' influence is strongest) she wouldn't have been able to leave. But, at least she wanted too, right? Yay for Jinx!**

Saffire55  
Awww...poor Jinx and Kole!

Kole: I thought you already said poor me?

Me:Yah, so?

Jinx: What's so poor about me?

Me: Uh...the chapter tells you why you're poor. SO THERE!

Jinx and Kole: O.O

Me: Hehehe. I had sugar.

Anyway, awesome chapter! Yes you did Jinx perfectly! Make another chapter soon!

**I have a feeling Red X is going to be in your next comment, right? Lol, sugar is the equivalent of crack, in a lower dose, in my opinion. That's why its called "high" and "sugar high" DID ANYONE NOTICE THAT CONNECTION BUT ME? ha, and thanks!**


	7. Planning

So picking up from where we left off, I'll remind you guys where we were at, just in case you forgot:

1) Beast Boy needed to talk to Red X for some reason

2) Red X took Kole to her room, leaving everyone stunned at his story

3) Jinx, Kole, and Melvin were still at the slumber party

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"Planning"**

**Jinx:  
**

They stared at me, continuously until I snapped, "_Well_? Aren't you going to say something?"

Raven looked horrified. "Kole . . . was _here_?"

I nodded, "Yeah." Looking around the room in disgust, I added, "And I'm glad I took her from it. No offense, Melvin."

"None taken. I'd have run away by now too, if I had the chance. But, they watch me too closely."

"Probably because they don't want another one of you ending up 'dead'." I answered. "It would make me pretty cautious about runaways too."

"It also explains why they'd hide the past from you," Raven said, still not looking all too pleased with my story. "And I bet the Brotherhood of Evil took your brothers, since I doubt Madame Rouge wanted them."

Melvin visibly brightened. "You think they're still alive?"

Raven nodded, "Its definitely possible."

"So what do we do now?" I reminded them that we were here for a reason. "You know my past now, but that doesn't get us any closer to getting rescued, escaping, or even getting found at all! We're still screwed!"

For some reason beyond my knowledge, Raven started to giggle. "I have hopes." She said simply. Then turned over in her cot (since they'd moved around during my story) and fell asleep, her even, slow breathing telling us so.

I looked at Melvin with little hope of an answer. "You don't happen to know what she means, do you?" Melvin shook her head rapidly. By the wide-eyed way she looked at me I had a feeling she wasn't comfortable around me. I sighed, lying down. "Didn't think so."

Eventually I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Red X:**

Kole had just barely fallen asleep, still shaking and in shock, when a quiet knock sounded on my door. Alarmed, I looked back at my little sister, but she remained asleep. Relieved but slightly irritated, I opened the door, ready to snap at the knocker. It was then I saw the person and froze, holding back my venomous words.

Beast Boy was standing there, looking rather focused and determined about something.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Beast Boy gave me a confused look. "Kole's asleep in my room. I don't want to wake her."

"I . . . heard about that from Robin about an hour ago." Beast Boy said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "She okay?"

I shrugged, "She will be, but the sooner we get Jinx and Raven back, the better for her. And the rest of us, obviously." I added the last part when a thought clicked in my mind. "Beast Boy, Kole isn't the only reason you came, is it?"

Reluctantly, Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I actually heard you were banned but, I figured that-."

"Beast Boy, I'm a man of my word," I said, sternly. "I'm not bringing Kole into danger as well."

"That's not what I was coming to ask you." Beast Boy had lowered his voice, and my brow rose. "I came to . . . ask for your _advice_."

I got the hint. Looking around, I grabbed his arm, harshly, and began dragging him into Kole's room, just across from mine. Jinx's room wasn't all too far from ours either, but she liked her space. With Kole's neediness and my tendency to protect her, it only made sense that our rooms end up close to each others. I shoved him in and shut the door behind us, silently. Beast Boy objected to none of this. I crossed my arms and turned to look at him, patiently. "Alright, talk."

He took a deep breath, "I know you can't risk Kole's life, and you'll to anything to protect her, but . . ." he trailed off, trying to find the words.

"_But_?" I pressed. "Beast Boy, I can't read minds. Be a big boy and use your words." I said sarcastically. If Kole woke up and I wasn't there, he was dead.

"But," He swallowed, continuing. "Brother Blood's never seen _me_-."

"Beast Boy-!"

"And Madame Rouge knows nothing about me either-."

"That is the most _insane_-!"

"Red X, I need your help."

"No way in _hell_ am I helping you with this!" I snapped, my voice still level but the anger shown through easily. Beast Boy then, to my utter shock, fell to his knees, groveling at my feet. I couldn't move, staring at him in shock. "Beast Boy, _get up_-."

"X, I _have_ to find her." He pleaded. I'd never heard anything as utterly helpless as that. It hit me hard. I heard his voice quivering. All of Beast Boy's dignity was gone, unimportant to him at this moment. "And you're the only one that can help. I know Africa like the back of my hand, if you just describe to me where you remember it was. . ."

I got down on one knee. "Beast Boy, look at me." I said sternly. He looked up, pitifully. His eyes were red, on the verge of tears. "Raven would not want you running around being stupid and trying to find her. You don't know these people like Kole and I do. If I hadn't given them that notice that Kole had been killed, they would still be looking for her. They don't give up, Beast Boy. You piss them off, they won't hesitate to kill you if they have the chance. They won't hesitate to kill _Raven_." He flinched, looking away, but I kept going. "Running away will just screw things up all the more. Ask Robin about it, if you really want to go, but sending in a lone man against an army is suicide. You'll be wasting your time, everybody's time. Okay?" He looked stricken, but nodded sadly. "Good."

**

* * *

Beast Boy:**

Red X helped me to my feet, patting my back. "Don't worry about this, Beast Boy. Well, I know you can't help it, but try. I won't let my sister down and we're not going to rest until we get our girls back, okay?"

I nodded. Red X gave me another pat on the back before I smiled, falsely, but he seemed to buy it. He nodded to me before heading back into his room, where Kole was still thankfully asleep. I had a feeling if she hadn't been, he would've murdered me or something. But looking at his door, I kind of knew all along he wouldn't go with me.

But I also knew he wasn't going to tell on me either. He knew what I was going to do.

Next target: Kid Flash.

He would _definitely_ go with me to find Jinx. He was probably debating on the possibilities with himself, without my pressuring him to begin with. We were going to leave.

I just had to convince _him_ that.

* * *

**Raven:**

The next morning we were taken (thrown) back into our room with Terra, who was sound asleep up we hit the ground. After that she immediately sat up, staring. The guards laughed at the dirty looks we gave them before slamming the door shut. Jinx and I picked ourselves up off the ground, dusting ourselves off.

"You spent the night in her room?" Terra asked us, seeming shocked.

I rolled my neck, stretching out the kinks from sleeping on a cot. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Terra shrunk back, inwardly. She was terrified of me. I'd forgotten that, but was too irritated from being treated like crap to care. Jinx gave me a 'you're not helping' look, which I ignored. I was heading towards the closet to grab a fresh pair of clothes.

"Melvin just decided it would be nice to have company or something," Jinx added, uncaring. "I don't know. They watched us the whole time though, really paranoid."

"Well _I_ would have killed her if they'd left me alone with her," I growled, playing along. Terra's fear meter was at 6 now. I pulled out a change of clothes, basically the same as the ones I was wearing now. I shut the door behind me in the bathroom.

"So, do you guys have like, _powers_?" I heard Terra say, through the door.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jinx asked in turn. There was a pause before she added, amused, "Was it the hair?"

Terra, I assumed, shook her head. "Nah, my hairs blond and I've got powers. I heard the commotion all the way from here. Things travel."

"_You _have powers?" Jinx asked, confused. Even I was startled by that. She didn't seem the type.

But then again, Starfire was petite and girly, and she could break my arm like a twig.

"Mhm," Terra replied, joyfully. "I could show you, but, well, power-block." Her voice had become disappointed, but she continued. "I can move the Earth, and anything to do with it basically: ice, dirt, rock, mud, things like that."

"Cool," I said, coming out of the bathroom, still curious. Jinx was sitting on the bed, and I threw my clothes in the dirty hamper. I sat down on my own bed, boredly listening to their conversation about Terra's powers. I was in my own little world.

"Raven!" Jinx snapped, making me come back to reality. I sat up, looking at her.

"Hm?" I asked.

She gave me a dirty look. "Gosh, weren't you listening? I _said_, wouldn't Terra fit into the Titans once we get out of here and shut this place down for good?"

Surprised at that, I thought a moment. It actually did kind of make sense. I smiled, and Terra seemed surprised. "Actually, yes. That's a pretty good idea." I looked at Terra for approval. "That is, unless you have a prior engagement?"

Terra shook her head happily. "Nah, I'm just a drifter. Go around from place to place, you know?"

I nodded. "My mom and I used to do that until she established the Titans. It was fun."

"Its how she met her boyfriend too," Jinx added, teasing me. I tried to hold it back, but I flinched and the giggle coming from her stopped before it even started. "Eh, sorry."

I shrugged, rolling over. "It's alright."

The atmosphere became awkward until Jinx started asking Terra about the places she'd been, and I drifted off to sleep. A green haze continuously appeared before my eyes, swirling into the same face with a million different expressions on it. Over and over again. I smiled as I dozed.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

I took a deep breath, lines ready in my head before I knocked on Kid Flash's door. A somewhat withdrawn Kid Flash opened the door, oddly quiet for someone like him. He was not smiling. Not even kind of.

"Oh, hey Beast Boy," He looked surprised. That was the only expression he wore. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Kid Flash stepped aside for me to do so. I entered his room and he shut the door behind me.

He pulled out the chair from his desk and gestured to it. "Here, sit."

I did. "Thanks."

"Now what did you want?" Kid Flash plopped down on his bed, crossed legged and curious now. It was better then depressed, I thought.

I bit my lip, beginning to twiddle with my thumbs. "I was actually . . . hoping to . . . to _tell_ you something."

"Tell me _what_, exactly?" Kid Flash leaned forward, his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist.

"I was hoping to talk to you about a . . . _plan_ I have."

Kid Flash was quiet for a moment. "You want to run off to try and find our girls, don't you?" I said nothing. That was answer enough. Kid Flash ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning against the wall. "I can't lie, I _really_ want to go."

"Then you'll come with me?" I asked, hopeful. "I talked to Red X about it already. He gave me a little information on these guys-."

"But he doesn't want us to go?" Again I said nothing. "And I assume that since you're here, you're pretty confident he isn't going to report you to Robin."

"Yup."

"Good. Otherwise no way in hell would I agree to this."

I sat up straighter, surprised. "You're agreeing?

"Well . . . I don't know!" Kid Flash threw his hands up into the air, falling back onto his bed. "Do you think we're stupid for this?"

I paused, thinking about it. "Its not stupid to want them back."

Kid Flash, after a moment, then sat up. He stared at me, thinking, I assumed.

"So," I said, eventually, "You in or what?"

Sighing, he held out his hand, head down in shame. "I'm in."

I grinned. "Deal."

We clasped hands.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Terra had been taken, to visit Melvin. She still had to keep up appearances, and Terra, before Raven and I came, was her favorite. And she still was her favorite, according to the rest of the building.

And now it was just Raven and I. And she was humming. This was Raven. She never hums!

I slammed the magazine given to us down, startling Raven. "Alright, this is driving me insane! We're kidnapped, in the middle of nowhere, and its likely we'll never see our boyfriends again; why in the _hell_ are you so happy!"

Raven looked around the room, suspiciously before smiling, her hands on her hips. "We're going to be found, Jinx."

"You keep saying that too! How do you know? Why are you so sure?" I snapped, beyond irritated.

Raven smiled, reaching in the back of her belt. I looked at her outstretched hand, scrunching my eyes in confusion. "What is that?"

"Tracking chip." Raven replied, still smirking at me. "I took it out of your communicator when I last had it. If we can get a few things on our hands, we can reactivate the chip and send a signal for the Titans to come get us!" Her voice was a whisper of excitement.

I smirked too, unable to contain my joy. "You sneaky little witch."

Raven shrugged, modestly. "You learn to live with it."

I curtsied, somehow sarcastically. "Well, Your Most Cleverest, where exactly do you plan on getting these parts?"

Raven's smile turned sly. "That's where you and Terra come in."

* * *

SNEAKAY RAVEN!

Aw come on guys, nobody noticed that I specifically said TWICE in the first chapter that the communicator had a missing piece to it? Come ON! And ooh, Beast Boy and Kid Flash are being bad! Shame! My apologies for the shortness of the chapter but I became irritated with it and well, this is what happened.

Comments!

Linzerj

Oooooooooooooh... EPIC! That's so totally awesome! Great job portraying the characters' pasts!

**Thank you very much! It took a while to piece together the hints I'd given about their pasts and what I wanted, but I think I'm happy with it.**

Saffire55  
maybe...probably

Red X:Probably what?

Me:Nevermind. -.-

Kole:Ok...

Me:Ah shut up.

Jinx:You did not just tell us to shut up.

ME:Oh yes I did girlfriend. And there is nothing you can do about it!

Kole: *whispers*Is is just me or does she get more crazy everytime?

Me:I heard that!

Kole, Jinx, Red X: O.O

Anyway, I think they're right. Anyway, awesome chapter. And that is kind of sad. But that is so cool of what Red X did. Anyway, make another chapter soon please!

**Thank much, lol. And Red X is just awesome like that.**


	8. Not What I Had In Mind

I only want thirteen chapters in this, cause 13 is an unlucky number! Why do I like unlucky numbers? Because of Jinx, that's why!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"Not What I Had In Mind"**

**Beast Boy:**

Kid Flash and I were 'clingy' to any outsiders. People assumed we were only hanging out with each other a lot more now because we 'shared the same burden'. But any time we were sure no one was listening, we were planning. How to get out, when to get out, what to leave behind so they'd know we weren't kidnapped, but we couldn't sit and do nothing.

"They'd kill us if they knew we were planning this." Kid Flash said, on the first day of planning.

I looked up at him, surprised. He sounded, in that dull and yet somehow sarcastic voice, exactly like Jinx. I blinked a few times, shaking that off. Did I sound like Raven to others sometimes? Huh, that was something to think about.

"I . . . I guess." I said, focusing on the paper. We didn't talk about it after that. Neither of us wanted to admit what we were doing was wrong because that would mean to stop. And I couldn't_ not_ look for Raven.

Old habits die hard I guess.

* * *

**Raven:**

"How can you think this will work?" Terra demanded, in hushed tones. Even though we'd checked this room ourselves for surveillance, we didn't trust this place. Truthfully, I knew we barely trusted Melvin, Terra didn't completely trust us, and Jinx and I could only hope we could trust Terra. It was said that a without trust, we'd have nothing.

But we'd just have to see about that.

Jinx grinned, sneakily. "We've got the element of surprise and a team of hundreds after us right now. All it'll take is one little blip, and even if they break it, its permanently burned onto our screens."

I touched her arm. She was shaking and she hadn't noticed. "Trust us, Terra. We know what we're doing."

Terra looked away, pulling her arm back steadily. "I . . . I don't know . . ."

I bit my lip. How would we get her to agree to this?

Jinx started giggling. We both looked at her, confused. "Rae, why don't you cheer her up?"

"How can I-?"

Jinx leaned over, breathing very quietly. "Remember that song you sang to Kole that one night she had nightmares, when we all first moved in?" I nodded. "_Well_?"

That clicked. "**_Oh_**." I droned, Terra still giving us confused looks.

"W-What are you going to do?"

Nervously, I took a breath. "Do you sing, Terra?"

Terra shrugged, "Not very well."

"Raven has a lovely voice!" Jinx cut in. I gave her a nasty look, but didn't object.

Terra looked interested. "Really? Can I hear it?"

Biting my lip, I nodded. I smiled slightly to myself, singing only the chorus of the song I'd sang to Kole. It was just a little thing.

Nothing special.

"I forgot, that I might see . . . So many, beautiful things . . . I forgot, that I might need . . . To find out, what life could bring." I finished quickly, keeping on time and singing to the floor. When I looked up, Terra was staring at me.

"You're voice is _amazing_," she breathed, blue eyes wide. My cheeks tinted, giving a small reluctant smile.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Terra then stood, looking out the window as she contemplated our plan. "Well . . . I guess it isn't a bad plan but . . . what if we get caught?"

"Melvin has our backs," Jinx assured her. "She said if we got caught, she'd just throw us in a higher security cell but insist on no punishment. And that's normal for her to give escape-attempt prisoners no punishment."

Terra tapped her finger on the intended spot. "But we won't get caught, right?"

We both stood. "Not a chance," I said, confidently. "And Jinx and I will take the blame for it, even if we do."

Jinx agreed with me vigorously. Terra gave a hefty sigh before saying. "Alright, step back."

Too frightened to disobey, since we'd never seen her powers in the making, Jinx and I got as far away from her as possible. Terra pushed her hands forward, laying them facing upward in the air, as if she was touching an invisible wall. Her eyes turned a vibrant yellow, and she gave a large grunt of effort. She was in complete concentration as her hands began glowing as well, and the wall began _moving_. She was commanding the Earth in it to move!

"How far were you planning on going?" Terra called, over her shoulder.

"Just enough to get to the outside." Jinx replied, staring in wonder. We both were.

Terra nodded. It took her barely a minute before a tunnel, just barely tall enough for us to stand in and just wide enough for us to put out elbows out, was in the wall.

"Straight to the outside," Terra informed us. "Do you intend on using it now?"

Jinx and I looked at one another nervously. "I guess so . . ." I answered, eventually, gesturing towards the hole. "Are you gonna go?" I asked Jinx. Jinx shrugged, heading towards the hole alone. "Don't worry Terra, I'm staying behind to make sure that if she gets caught, it looks like a lone escape attempt."

"Close up a thin layer of wall behind me." Jinx ordered, getting into the opening. Terra nodded obediently. Jinx faced us, stepping backwards in the wall and waving. "See ya in a few guys!"

"Wait, Jinx!" She stopped, turning back to face me. I smirked and threw her the communicator, which she caught. "Forget something?"

Jinx gave me a modest, nervous smile. "Hehe, _right_." She saluted. "Later."

Terra closed up about a foot of the wall. She told me as soon as Jinx was near again, she would feel the disturbance in the dirt and re-open the entryway. It was simple, easy, no problems, even if Jinx got caught.

Of course, that's when things went wrong.

Jinx getting discovered, not _entirely_ surprising. But Terra and I? What in the world-?

Loud thumps were heard on our door. We barely had time to turn before it was broken down, Terra and I were gripped tightly by our wrists and thrown against a wall.

"Search them!" Kitten's voice shrieked, making me wince. Her voice was so high pitched I'm surprised the window didn't shatter. "Turn them around so I can see them."

We were turned, our backs up against guards. Kitten was in her signature color, pink, in the form of a sun dress. She even had a pink head band on her blond, perfectly combed hair. She was glaring daggers at us. She came very close to our faces, looking from me to a shaking Terra as she spoke. "Tell me where she is," she growled, "_Or else_."

I spoke first, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pull that with me! Where's that one with the pink hair? That uh, Hex or whatever."

"Its _Jinx_," I snarled. "And what do you mean where is she? She's with your dumb little brat Melvin."

I knew that would piss her off. I just didn't think she'd _slap_ me.

But she did, and it hurt like a bitch. I hissed through my teeth, rage flaring up as I looked slowly back towards her. "Now, let's try this again," she was saying, smugly now. "Where. Is. Jinx?"

"I don't know! One of your guards took her!" I shouted back. Terra had calmed, and it was clear she understood what was going to happen.

Kitten took my face in her hands, applying extra pressure where she'd struck me. She started laughing at my obvious discomfort. "Oh, you are so _full of it_! When we find her, or when she comes back, she's busted, and so are you."

"Terra," I looked at her, jerking my face away. "All the way through, right?" Terra nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Kitten demanded. She then started shouting at the guards. "What are they talking about!"

"Good." I said, looking back at Kitten who wasn't looking at me. "Then we'll just have to _**stall**_!"

I shot all of the guards off of me, kicking Terra's off of hers. We were freed, but not for long, and so I used the time I had. Immediately I began attacking Kitten, which was easy enough. By the time the guards attacked us again, I was sure I'd broken a rib and given her a black eye. Terra caught on quickly.

With another large cry, she ripped the doors off their hinges, throwing them into our captures. I dodged away and we ran into the hallway. I prayed Jinx didn't hear the commotion and come running back.

* * *

**Jinx:**

I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I snickered to myself, thinking of how Kid Flash, if he were with me, would be whispering, "Jinx, no! Don't go near the light!" But he wasn't and that was okay. I would get the supplies soon enough and be back in my room without a-.

The walls shook around me and I froze, turning to look back at the solid rock wall behind us. I stared at it. Then I heard a voice in my head. And no, I wasn't going insane.

_'Jinx?_'

I jumped. "Raven? How are you?" I spoke aloud, looking around me. "_Where_ are you?"

'_Telekynesis, remember? We haven't got much time. You need to figure out a way to get off the island, now! Terra and I can stall for as long as possible. We are hiding, but they should be here any minute. Do you get it? Get off the island!'_

"But Raven, what about you? I can't go back to Beast Boy without you! He'll kill me!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls. "Why can't you come with me?"

_'If we try to leave together, without a distraction, we'll all get caught! And he'll understand Jinx, I promise. NOW GO!'_

It was as if someone had shoved me forward, and I stumbled, nearly falling towards the tunnel. I got up, scrambling to my feet as I ran. As soon as I reached the edge I looked down in horror at the large drop. But I recovered quickly. Red X trained me. Red X trained me. Red X trained me. I kept repeating that in my head as I jumped, landing gracefully, to my relief. I stared around me.

Water. Endless water. How did Raven expect me to get off of this-!

The island shook again, and right in front of me, to my amazement, an old boat with a motor was pulled from underneath the dirt. The dirt fell off like water, making it look brand new. It had probably gotten mud in its fan, making it unusable. I looked up, out of instinct. Looking down at me, through an upper window, was Terra. Raven's back was pressed against it, and she looked over her shoulder, looking rather panicked but sure at the same time. Terra's eyes stopped glowing and, after both gave me a thumbs up, they disappeared, running towards something I couldn't see. But the signal was clear. If I didn't leave now, they'd notice.

I shoved the boat off the island, starting the motor immediately. I watched the island until it disappeared completely. I then turned away from the black spot in the distant, getting on my knees and folding my hands together.

"Raven, if you can hear me," I whispered. "Please keep yourself okay. For Beast Boy."

And ever so faintly, I heard back in my head. "_I promise, Jinx. I promise_ . . ."

Eventually, and I don't know when, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the motor was still taking off, propelling itself forward. I yawned, stretching and looking around. Wherever I was, the place was covered in fog. Thick, heavy fog.

"Ugh, I can't even see," I muttered, to no one. I pushed my hand through it, feeling rather soaked when I pulled it back. I didn't like it here. It just felt really creepy, and I was super cold. "Geez, you think waking up in strange places would be something you get used to," I commented. I was only thinking out loud because it felt way too quiet. It unnerved me.

Time seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't sleep enough and I had no idea how much time had passed. After what seemed like days, I realized I hadn't exercised my legs in a while. They were a little wobbly because of the motor (which to my amazement, was still running) sending microscopic tremors throughout the boat, but I was fine enough. I started doing leg exercises, to keep me fit. I was beginning to feel rather weak though, since I hadn't digested anything in who knew how long. I was beginning to feel rather weak when land finally appeared. At first it was just a rather thick piece of fog, since it was black. Then it got bigger and I thought it was a storm. It wasn't till my boat actually hit the land itself, and people were around me, staring at me, talking to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Hey, give her some room!"

"Wait a second . . . Jinx?"

My eyes snapped open at me name, and I looked up, half-awake. My voice was weak from lack of use. I croaked out, "How . . . do you know my name?"

The figure leaned forward, turning from a shadow to a human. "Jinx, its me? I mean, its been a while but, uh, Will? Remember? You sang with me at the-."

"Will," I repeated to myself. I smiled slightly. I then flinched, groaning and screaming at the same time.

"Jinx!" He shouted, surprised. I was holding my side. "What happened?"

"I . . . need a . . . phone." I groaned, "Give me a phone, right now! I need to call somebody!"

Will ruffled through his pockets until he handed me his cell. I dialed the number as quickly as possible while still being accurate. It range once. It rang twice. Then someone answered. _He_ answered, to my relief.

"Hello, Kid Flash of the Teen Titans, I need to know how you got this number before-."

"Kid . . . . Flash . . . it's Jinx." I panted out. "I'm in," I paused, looking at Will, mouthing 'Where am I?'

"Uh, Opal Town*, Europe," he said, quietly.

"Opal Town, in Europe." I repeated. "Bring the whole team. Raven is still on the island, and we've got at least fifty prisoners to take back."

"Jinx, its so good to hear you!" He said, relieved. "Please tell me you're alright."

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at his concern. "Just get here as soon as possible, _with_ the rest of the team. Or at least tell them where you're going. I can't have you getting here in ten seconds only to find you have no back up on the way."

"What if I just carry them? It'll be a lot quicker."

"I don't think Robin will want to be carried. And I don't think you could carry Mammoth, so that plan is just kind of down the toilet."

"I'll be there in about five minutes, right after I tell Robin. What address are you at?"

'Address?' I asked Will.

"3245 Eldis Lane."

I repeated the address. "Alright, tell Bird-Brain where you're going and you can interview me here." I was about to say goodbye when I added, "Oh wait, be sure to tell Beast Boy Raven's fine. She's the one who got me off the island, along with a rogue 'toy'."

"Rogue toy? What kind of place is this?"

"You have no idea," I droned before hanging up. I handed Will his cell phone back. "Thanks. You don't mind if a friend of mine shows up to come get me, do ya?"

"Not at all." He paused, awkwardly. "So, you need help out of there?"

I shook my head, struggling to my feet while giving him a smile. "Nah, we do this all the time. I'm_ trained_ to get up when injured."

He watched me speculatively, as if waiting for me to fall, which I didn't. I nimbly got out of the metal boat, where the motor had finally died (the drift had brought me to shore, I assumed). I looked and saw a large mansion. I grinned at him. "So, finally hit it big huh?"

"I could say the same for you. 'Backup'? Are you part of the Secret Service now?" Will asked, sarcastically. "It wouldn't surprise me."

I grinned devilishly. "Oh, so much better."

There was a gust behind me, and I saw Will's eyes go huge. He had a few friends with him, I realized, but Will had ushered them away to go get help. I rolled my eyes, turning around.

"Sorry it took so long, Robin talked my head off and Beast Boy was nowhere to be found so-."

I held up a hand, silencing him. "Kid Flash, this is an old friend of mine, from my 'villainous' years." I told him sarcastically. "Will, this is my boyfriend, on my 'Better Then The Secret Service Team'."

Kid Flash held out a friendly hand, grinning. "Its nice to meet someone from Jinx's past who _isn't _a criminal."

Will's brow rose, "Who said I wasn't?" Kid Flash's eyes widened. Will laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't even have a parking ticket. Nice to meet you Kid Flash."

"Ach," I winced, my legs falling from underneath me. Kid Flash caught me instantly.

"Jinx? Jinx?" He asked, repeatedly. "Is there anyplace she can sit down?" Kid Flash asked Will.

They helped me inside, laying me down on a coach. "This place is huge," William commented. "Almost as big as a castle. Whatever friends of yours are coming, they can stay here, even if you have two thousand."

"We've only got one hundred coming," Kid Flash informed him. "But do you have a web-cam we could use to contact the Elders? They always want to know what's going on."

"Of course."

"Jinx, are you okay?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Uh, yeah."

"Will, do you have any water? I got a feeling she's lying to me."

"Sure, I'll go get some. Be right back." Will left the room.

Kid Flash watched him go, as did I. As soon as he was out, he embraced me in a tight hug, burying his face into my hair.

"Forget these Sisterhood of Evil people," he growled, in a voice that sent chills up my spine. I'd never heard Kid Flash so pissed before. "If you ever leave me again, you won't have to worry about them killing you, cause_ I'll _do it!"

I laughed, "It's not like I intended to-."

"You were the one who suggested we split up!" He snapped, pulling away just enough to look at me.

I smiled, almost laughing. "I'm home, aren't I?"

Kid Flash relaxed, relief finally showing on his face. "Yeah, you're home."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

*This is not a real address or a real place in Europe, I'm just way to lazy to look one up.

SO Jinx is back, but Raven, Terra, Melvin, and other prisoners are still on the island! And now they have general search, but is another twist on the way? You'll have to wait to find out!


	9. Reunited and Disconnected

So, onto the problem solving! (just kidding, four more chapters guys!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Reunited and Disconnected"**

Will was overjoyed. Housing heroes known in most parts of the world (apparently Europe wasn't concerned with American Teenage Superheroes) was good for his look in the tabloids, and there were double the paparazzi because of our staying there.

His Uncle couldn't wait to see me again.

As soon as everyone arrived, it was blinding. Even on the roof, the camera lights flashed. I was leaning my weight against Kid Flash, Will standing next to us. The helicopter had barely got within a hundred feet of the roof when a black ball torpedoed out of it. I stared, unable to comprehend what it was when it landed, hitting the floor. Before I had any time to say anything, Red X was hugging me. Will was watching us with surprise and understanding.

He mouthed '_Another_ boyfriend?'

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Red X, weakly. "Red X, this is Will. I met him before I even met _you_. Will, this is my 'big brother', Red X."

They greeted, shaking hands like guys. Will seemed relieved, for some reason. He was probably glad that I hadn't turned into some manipulative slut and had guys hanging all over me.

"My Uncle wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night," Will began. "But as soon as he heard Jinx was here, he told me he was going to be here by noon."

"Noon?" I asked, alarmed. "What time is it?"

All three boys turned to me, the helicopters landing on the roof. "Jinx, don't you know what time it is?"

I shook my head, "I don't even know how long I was in the damn piece of scrap metal."

Red X looked sympathetic, even through the mask. He then fixed his posture. "Well, bird-brain has his knickers all tingly because you escaped. We would've never found you if you hadn't-."

"My escape was a plan gone wrong. Raven stole the tracker from the communicator, and we were going to get more parts but . . . I don't know what happened, she told me to run and one of the prisoners -Terra- gave me this boat. It got me this far."

Red X scowled, "Well, tell that to Robin."

"Who is this Robin?" Will asked, entering the conversation. "He sounds rather frightening."

I grinned slyly, "Oh, don't worry, he's fair. . . enough."

"Jinx!" Someone squealed from behind me. I turned and was immediately pummeled with a hug from Kole. "You're okay! I thought . . . I thought Madame Rouge would-."

"She didn't even know it was me," I assured her. Holding her, I showed her to Will. "Kole, Will. Will, this is my little sister, Kole."

Will bowed politely, smiling at Kole. No one could be down around Kole. She was just a little bundle of happiness that just radiated off of her and onto you. Kole jumped down from my arms and curtsied politely.

Starfire was suddenly in front of me, "Friend! You are unharmed!"

She wrapped her arms around me as well, but not too tightly, as was normal for her. She seemed to know I wasn't feeling well. Did I really look that bad? Starfire let go and then leaned towards Will, who leaned back. Starfire scrutinized him, even going so far as to circle him until she held a hand out.

"Hello, new friend! You are Will, yes?" She questioned, cheerfully.

Will gave me a look. I winked at him before Will took her hand, politely. But I saw the little spark in his eyes. No male on the planet, could say they weren't, at the very least, somewhat attracted to Starfire.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss."

"Hey, Starfire," I interceded, "Where's your boy toy?"

Starfire gave me a look of confusion before her eyes brightened. "Oh! You speak of Robin! He is with friend Beast Boy, giving him 'the talk'."

We all stared, including Will. My mouth dropped. Red X's eyes were huge.

Red X managed out, "_Robin_ is giving _Beast Boy _**the talk**?"

Starfire looked at all of us, confused. "Yes, it seems he was doing the planning of 'running away' to find friend Raven and you as well."

I felt Kid Flash stiffen behind me and turned, glaring. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I, uh-!"

"You were going _with him_, weren't you?"

"Well, actually I uh-."

"You little-!"

"Friends!" Starfire interceded, coming between us. She pointed. "Friend Robin approaches."

And he was, with Beast Boy watching him stonily as he went. He turned away from Robin, towards Cyborg. Cyborg gave him a pat on the back and began talking to him.

"Jinx," Robin's voice turned me away from Beast Boy. He looked excited. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Thanks," I said, smiling tiredly. "Robin, this is Will. He's the one letting us stay here and the owner of this house. His Uncle will be home later, some time around noon."

Robin was kind to Will through his speaking. I heard only a part of it, tuning in and out. ". . . Do remember this is your house, you are allowed to listen to our strategies and even be involved in suggesting things. Do you have any rules you want us to follow?"

Will thought a moment, "Don't go in any bedrooms that aren't yours, clean up after yourselves, and try not to break anything."

Robin's brow rose. "That's it?"

Will nodded. "Yup. That's it."

And that's when I started hallucinating.

So . . . . many . . . voices!

I screamed.

* * *

**Kid Flash:**

"Jinx," Red X grabbed her shoulders before I could. I couldn't move. I was just staring at her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

She was shaking her head, gripping it tightly, like she was going to rip her hair out any minute.

"Jinx, answer me!" Red X demanded, shaking her slightly. He seemed to regret that instantly.

Jinx kneed him in his groin, making everyone wince. Everyone was shocked. Jinx had never _actually_ attacked Red X in her life. Sure she'd hexed him a few times, teasingly, but she'd never really tried to hurt him. Just a little flick on the nose.

Something was wrong.

"Will," Robin said in a low tone, get behind me. Will did as he was told, looking just as bewildered as everyone else.

I stepped forward, arm outstretched towards her twitching form, eyes still closed as she gripped her head. "Jinx-."

Out of nowhere, Beast Boy leaped in front of me, stopping me from going any further. "Nobody move!" He ordered, turning back to Jinx. "This is Raven's doing, I'd know the side-effects of her powers anywhere."

Cyborg looked horrified. "_Raven's_ doing this to Jinx? She would never-!"

"I never said she did it on purpose!" Beast Boy snapped, practically growling. "When Raven contacts anyone, besides me, through her head, it takes a tole on them. Depending on how long the contact, even a minute long will render Jinx mentally incapable for at least a day. That's why she doesn't do it often."

"Why not you?" Gizmo asked. Beast Boy gave him a look. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does the word 'mate' mean anything to you?" Gizmo stared blankly. Beast Boy grumble, "Any people think _I'm_ slow." Before explaining himself. "Raven and I are partners, I couldn't physically hurt her with my powers and she can't harm me with her's."

"Oh." Gizmo said, nervously. It was clear he realized just how stupid his question was.

Beast Boy shook his head before slowly circling Jinx, who stopped and watched him like a hawk. It appeared if he even got a centimeter closer then he was, she'd attack him.

"Jinx, do you know who I am?"

She was shaking. "Stay away from me."

"Jinx, I need you to calm-."

He leaped over her head, kicking her from behind as she fell on her stomach. If it had been the regular Jinx, she would have just flipped out of that easily avoidable kick. But something was wrong, and she wasn't thinking clearly. Beast Boy had his knees on either side of her.

"Robin, handcuffs, now!" Beast Boy ordered. Robin tossed him some immediately, and Jinx was secured. He got off of her, pulling her, flailing, along with him.

"Will," Robin turned to our keeper. "Do you have a room we could put her in?"

Nodding, he gestured for them to follow, looking slightly unnerved. Beast Boy had a firm grip on her the whole time we took Jinx, still squirming but weaker now, down the stairs. He looked too serious to me, but somehow excited underneath. We were so close to getting Raven back, it would be simply a matter of days for Jinx to recover, or until our search parties (already organized and ready to go) found it first. He'd get his Raven back and things could go back to normal.

Well, as normal as it was for us.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

It had been day one, and Jinx was showing improvement. She'd let us in the room she was being held in without attacking us, and even talking to us without threats on occasion. She wouldn't let us touch her yet, but she was recovering quickly, which was good for me. Will was a pretty okay guy as well, and he took Robin's offer on joining us in meetings. He never said anything, but he seemed fascinated. Will's uncle had been disappointed when informed he couldn't see his 'little star'.

"I always knew that girl would be great," He said. "I just never thought she'd be a_ super hero_. That girl went totally beyond my expectations, I'll tell you that."

Will's Uncle was quite the talker. I often listened from afar though, keeping to myself. If Raven was in distress, I'd know. She was closer to me then she was back home, in Jump City, and even then, I'd felt irritating pricks in my skin on two different occasions. If she was in danger, my animal senses would lead me to her. That didn't mean I wished pain on her though. I'd rather be patient then make her hurt.

Most of the time I was outside, sitting on beach rocks and waiting, just in case. One day Will found me out there. I have to be honest, I'd basically turned back into my old self, before I met Raven: Secluded, tolerant of others rather then friendly with them. I often avoided conversations so that, on any chance Raven did subconsciously send me a signal, I'd be ready to leave. And everyone knew that's what I was doing, so had yet to bother me since we'd arrived.

But there Will was, sitting next to me without saying a word. I was in Raven's lotus position, borrowing it. My eyes were closed but I could smell and hear Will. After a few minutes my right eye opened, watching him. Will looked at me immediately, giving me a small smile. I stopped my position to look at him, curiously.

"Yes?" I asked. "Did you want something?"

He shrugged, "No, I just wanted to sit with you, that's all."

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. As soon as I did so I could taste the fear around him, but he didn't move so much as a muscle.

I snorted, teasingly. "If you didn't want anything, you wouldn't be so terrified right now," I reprimanded, going back into my position but continuing to speak with him. "Kid Flash is jealous of you, you know."

Will seemed surprised. "Why in the world would one of the world's most popular Teen Titans be jealous of _me_?"

I shrugged, "You met Jinx before he did. He always wished he'd found her with Red X and all of them, so she could trust him more."

"She _seemed _to trust him entirely."

"Jinx hardly trusts herself, let alone anyone else. If Kid Flash betrayed her any time soon, she wouldn't be surprised."

"But . . . Red X and Kole are her _siblings_-, I mean, not literally of course, but you understand. Surely she trust them, correct?"

I nodded. "She's relied on them enough to realize they will always try their best, as siblings, but I'm talking about someone outside of family. A person she can have a connection with. Kid Flash and Jinx knew each other for _years_ before Jinx actually started dating Kid Flash. They were close, but Jinx was evasive to a relationship until recently. They've only been together for a few months."

Will seemed to process this before saying, "How do you know that?"

I opened my eyes, smiling at him. He looked stunned at my sudden mood change, but I ignored it. "Nobody will talk about Raven to you when you ask, will they? That's why you're here, huh?"

Will looked sheepish, but nodded. "I'm curious. All I've heard, which was from what you said on the roof, is that Raven and you are . . . _mates_. And I have no idea what terms you use that in." He looked a little uncomfortable. I then remembered a possible translation for 'mate', and it _definitely _wasn't what I had been referring to.

I looked revolted. "Ugh, 'mate', the way Raven, I, and the rest of the Titans mean it, is like . . . _partners_. Raven and I are dating, and we care about each other very much, but we've yet to . . . _mate_, if that's what you were nervous about asking. We're perfectly comfortable without that in our relationship. But-," I paused. "Do you even know what powers I have?" Will shook his head. I grinned. "Watch!"

I began morphing into different animals, much to Will's amazement. Eventually I turned back, and Will was grinning. "Very cool!"

"Thank you," I continued on with my explanation. "But, because I have partial animal DNA, and Raven- well, Raven's not really sure where she got her powers from, because her mother, Arella, one of the Elders, doesn't have any, but anyways, because of our weird structures, we have a really weird bond with each other that can't be broken until death. Neither of us planned it but its kind of like . . . we own each other." I was getting frustrated, unable to find words. "Do you at least kind of understand?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, I get it. Very romantic," he teased.

I laughed. "If you want to think of it like that then sure, its very romantic. On occasion, 'creepy' has been the word used, but I like your phrasing better."

Will smiled, to himself and because of me. "So, this _Raven_. . . she like you?"

I shook my head, "She's smarter, quicker, hotter, more skilled and a hell of a lot more clever then I am. But when she's around, I'm a lot more easy going. Its just . . . just that-."

Laughing, my new companion seemed to get it. "You just don't want to lose her?"

I nodded, "Yeah, about a year ago . . . I would be dead if it weren't for her. She saved me from this thing that was trying to claim her as its own, to take her from me, and he was almost dead when he got a lucky hit and pretty much screwed me over. I . . . don't really know what she did, but she sent him somewhere with her powers. Unless you know Raven, she seems pretty dark, but we all know her better then that.

"It seems you guys are all pretty close," The pop star commented, approvingly. "I guess I'm lucky to have met Jinx, so I could have met you all."

I rolled my eyes, with a smile. "Oh trust me, you'll regret wanting to meet us when we start 'cheer-up-the-team' mode, which you'll definitely be forced to attend. You are, after all, a singer."

Will's brow rose. "You all sing?"

"No," I leaned back, resting from the borrowed position. "Just a few of us: Jinx, me, Raven, Cyborg on occasion," I shrugged. "It depends on who is in a manipulative mood. We once convinced Starfire to get Robin to do it, but ever since then she won't do it anymore."

Will laughed, "I never would've taken you as the singer. Comedian, but not a singer."

I buffed my nails on my chest, modestly. "Well, you know, some people surprise you every once in a while."

"I guess so," Will agreed.

And together we sat there, with a new understanding of one another, talking like guys did. It was odd for me, normally being very secluded. This kid was just like his Uncle, a talker. It was nice to listen to someone and actually be involved in a conversation since Raven had left. It was nice to know he could make friends outside of his team, if necessary. He wasn't just a freak that Raven, for some reason unknown to him, decided she wanted to link with forever.

"No, its not difficult to learn the steps, just confusing-." Will cut off abruptly, staring at me. I looked back, confused as to why he had stopped speaking, turning completely white.

"What are you looking at?" I looked down at myself, trying to find the source of his staring. Nothing was wrong. Then I realized he was looking over my shoulder, _behind_ where I was sitting.

I jumped to my feet, already in wolf form and growling at whatever was scaring the hell out of this poor kid so much. What I saw automatically made me freeze, my tail dropping as well as the rest of my expression.

"What is that thing!" Will shouted from behind me, and I could feel him get to his feet.

I scrutinized it for a second, unsure myself. I morphed back into a human, taking a step towards it. It was completely silent except for the odd wind that seemed to have appeared before the thing spoke in the exact voice I wanted to hear.

"_Beast Boy_. . ."

* * *

What the hell IS Will so scared of? I mean, he's not a Teen Titan, so that automatically makes him a pansy, but even _Beast Boy_ is shocked? And is Jinx really going to recover in time for the Titans to find this island no ones ever seen before? And most importantly, whats happening to Raven and Terra right now!


	10. Telepathic

So, revealed!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"Telepathic"**

**Raven:**

We were thrown into a cell, or at least we thought it was a cell. It was like a large version of how I was reunited with Beast Boy, for I couldn't see anything besides the large light up circle we were in. It was pitch black outside of it.

I looked at Terra, who was panting. The fighting had taken a tole on both of us. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, gasping out, "I'm fine."

I rolled onto my stomach, "Terra, I didn't mean to get you into this. I'm sorry."

Terra shook her head, "Its alright. At least Jinx got away, right?"

I nodded, "Right."

"Counsel is now in session!"

We jumped, looking around us wildly. Row after row was lit up, every other one with a female member. The rest were filled with guards, waiting for an attack. Terra and I struggled to our feet, and I had to help her stand. She wasn't used to this kind of endurance, but if needed, I'd probably end up protecting us both. The fire in our eyes though was putting the guards on edge, I could feel it.

On the tables above us were Madame Rouge, Kitten, and Melvin. Everyone else was behind them and we were surrounded. They could kill us at this very moment if they wanted to. The thought unnerved me.

"Terra and Raven," Kitten continued. "You have been charged with running away from her Highness Melvin. How do you plead?"

Terra and I shared disbelieving looks. Were they serious? "Uh, what?"

"Do not play stupid vith us!" Madame Rouge ordered, loudly. It was clear her temper was not under control. "You and zat pink haired girl have been nossing but-!"

"Madame Rouge!" Melvin piped up, clearly irritated. Immediately Madame Rouge shut up. Melvin gave her a stern look before leaned back into her chair, speculating us. "Now, I don't see why we keep them if they don't want to stay. Why not let them go?"

Everything was silent. Terra and I stared at Melvin in shock.

"Well," Terra said eventually. "_I_ have no objection to that plan, does anyone else?"

Kitten glared at us. "It's against regulation." She then turned to look at Melvin, with confusion. "Melvin, why would you even suggest such an odd thing? Don't you like them? Don't you love your toys?"

Melvin was very quiet, looking at both mine and Terra's pleading faces. I couldn't help but feel the swirl of emotions going through this poor child's mind, showing even in her eyes. She didn't even look like she was breathing.

I reached a hand out to her, "Melvin-?"

"Silence, prisoner!" Kitten ordered. She then leaned closer towards the child. "Melvin," she looked at Kitten. "Answer my question!"

Melvin turned away from Kitten to look at us once more. Her face set in a determined form before she stood on the chair, small hands balled up into fists and shouted. "Let them go! I hate them!"

Silence followed her words until Kitten managed out, "W-What have they done to make you hate them-?"

"Its not them, its you! All you all ever do is kidnap people and force them to play with me when they obviously don't! It used to be fun here because you all were enough for me but now you're just . . . you're just too much! I want my brothers, I want all of the prisoners released, **and I want to go _home_**!"

Kitten once again answered, for Madame Rouge had yet to move a muscle. "But this is your home, Melvin! What has gotten into you to make you say such things?"

"Her mind is being tampered with!" Someone from the audience shouted. "Its the witch who must be doing this to her!"

"What!" Terra shrieked, jumping to her feet. My eyes narrowed and I hissed with irritation, a habit I'd picked up from Beast Boy. "Raven isn't doing anything! If she was her eyes would be glowing!"

"Lies!"

"How can we trust a prisoner?"

The audience was in an uproar over us, standing and shouting, despite Melvin's protests. As far as they knew, she wasn't in her right mind at the moment and shouldn't listen to the girl they adored.

Melvin looked on the verge of a break down when Madame Rouge screeched. "Silence!"

Immediately it was silent. Terra was helping me to my feet, still as ticked off as I was. We turned to Madame Rouge, who was pointing an accusing finger at us with a dark expression on her face. We stood proudly, knowing we'd done nothing wrong but willing to accept the consequences nonetheless.

"Zees two," She growled, in her heavy accent. "Shall be thrown in ze dungeon until Melvin has recovered from vatever you have done to her!"

Terra and I immediately became infuriated beyond belief. I hadn't felt this pissed ever. "So the only reason Melvin is _supposedly_ 'insane' is because she doesn't agree with you! Do you _**hear**_ yourselves?"

"What if she wants this?" Terra shouted, as well. "What if you're hurting her right now by doing this?" Madame Rouge seemed to consider this for a moment.

But only a moment.

"Vat are you vaiting for? Take zem!"

Immediately we were grabbed and hauled roughly and for once, we didn't fight. Instead we watched Melvin be held back as she tried to chase after us, struggling feebly in Kitten's tight hug that was meant to be comforting but it was clear Melvin really just wanted to smack her.

"Raven! Terra!" She shouted, reaching for us.

"_We're sorry Melvin_," I whispered. "_We're so sorry_."

Before we knew it, Terra and I were thrown into a large stone cell, chain shackles and all. Two for our wrists and two for our ankles, so four new 'wristbands' in total. Terra and I waited for a moment, and as soon as the guards were out of the cell, we used our powers to break the shackles in half, rendering them useless. But the ones on our ankles, for some reason, would not break. We assumed they were power-blocked and decided not to push or luck, leaving them on. They didn't hurt, they were just irritating.

"So now what?" Terra asked, begrudgingly. She then sighed. "I don't regret this you know. I'm not mad at you. I believe in your team and Jinx."

I smiled at her before frowning. "I think they . . . might need a little help though."

Terra's smile she'd been growing dropped. "What kind of help?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to try and see if I can bring someone to the island. We're out of time, we need help now or we're dead."

Terra blinked. "You can _do_ that!"

I closed my eyes, getting into my lotus position. "If the timing is right, I may be able to."

"Oh, well then, go ahead."

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos. . ."

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

"Get inside, Will." I ordered. "I'll be in there in a minute."

"Are you sure-?"

"Go!"

Hesitantly, with a last look at the thing, he ran inside, not looking back once. I took a deep breath, turning back to the shape.

"R-Raven?" I stuttered.

The weird, black image was covered partially by fog, its eyes glowing white, like Raven's. It was also shaped like Raven, without color. Everything about it reminded me of Raven, which is why I called it as such. The thing, if it was Raven, did not seem to recognize me. It made an odd gesture, like an animal. I then understood.

I reverted into wolf form and gave a yelp of surprise. The thing was now the exact image of Raven, except she was in white and had shackles on her ankles. No fog obscured the image any longer. There was no doubt in my mind this was Raven.

"Beast Boy, can you understand me now?" She asked, leaning towards me. Her feet were on the ground, and she took a few steps forward. I whimpered and darted right in front of her, glad Will wasn't here. Raven held my face in her hands pressing her head against my neck in a hurried embrace. This wasn't just a visit, I knew, but I could at least enjoy it after not seeing her for so long.

"I know, I missed you too Beast Boy." Raven stood up, her hood off, unlike the creepy image from before. "Turn your tracker on Beast Boy. We have to hurry."

I morphed back into a human quickly, changing back. As soon as I turned it on, I was a wolf again.

"You'll need to keep up with me in the air, Beast Boy." She was already a few inches airborne and I morphed into a hawk. "Better. Now follow me, the rest of the Titans will have to follow your tracks. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Then come on."

We took off, I following Raven as she led. She navigated easily through the fog, as if there was some distant light house that only she could see. I could do nothing but follow, willing her faster so I could find the real Raven quicker. She seemed to understand that and slowly gained speed until I was sure we could pass cars on the freeway. I was ready to go all night when Raven began to slow, descending. I did the same, focused in the form I'd taken as always.

Raven-, er, Raven's _image_, flew over to a wall where there were bars held tight together in a small square window. Raven's image suddenly evaporated, much to my alarm, and something slammed from inside the room with the window.

"Alright prisoners, talk." A horrendous squeaky voice shrieked. "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything!" A female voice insisted.

There was a pause, "What's wrong with her?"

"She passed out a little while ago. I don't know, why do you care?" The same voice snapped back again.

Silence. Then, "Open her eyes."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, she's only doing magic when her eyes are glowing. Not that I believe you or anything, but let's see!"

There was a yelp from the second girl without the squeaky voice before. "Alright! Alright! Sheesh, no need to freaking _kick_ me."

"Just do it!"

There was ten seconds of silence before the first voice said, "Well . . . fine! If you're not going to tell me, then you can just rot in this cell until you decided to talk!"

There was the sound of heels clicking on the floor before another slam, which I assumed was the door. After a moment, still a bug, I snuck in through the window to see what was there. I froze.

A blond girl was helping Raven sit up, "She's gone." She whispered, "You can open your eyes."

Raven was really here.

She sat up, hand on her forehead. "Thanks."

"So who'd you bring?"

Raven looked up, searching the wall until she found me. "Ask him yourself."

Snapping out of my trance, I morphed back into a human. Whoever the blond was would have given a shout if Raven hadn't covered her mouth with her powers until she'd recovered. Raven turned her eyes away from the girl to look at me.

"Terra, Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Terra-."

"Raven!"

To both girls surprise, I leaped over to Raven and picked her up, quick as lightning. I held her against me, tightly as I buried my face into her hair. I was practically crying, but I didn't. I simply breathed in Raven's familiar scent once again to calm my nerves that had been shaking since she'd disappeared. The beast inside calmed, content. He was almost purring.

"Beast Boy," she said, softly. I pulled away slightly to see her smiling. "I missed you too."

I grinned proudly. I then, refusing to let go of her, let my arm fall around her waist to turn to Terra. "It's nice to meet you Terra."

She seemed somewhat awkward, "Uh, nice to meet you to Beast Boy. Raven told me a lot about you."

My brow rose and I turned to her smugly. She glared. "Oh shut up."

I laughed. However weird this situation was at the moment, I had Raven in my arms right now. Everything would be okay because she was here and I would do anything to protect her.

She was finally safe.

"Beast Boy," Terra began, pulling me from my thoughts. "Jinx got back safely, right?"

I nodded. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I had no idea we were so close to this place." I looked around. "It's pretty creepy, if you ask me. Although," I paused, looking at Raven. "She's gonna be okay, right?"

Raven looked guilty at it being brought up, but nodded. Terra seemed alarmed. "Okay? What happened to her?"

I waved off her concern, easily avoiding pinning the blame on Raven. "Oh, she's fine. She's just . . . not quite right in the head for the moment. I wouldn't be either, really, if I'd had to stay here. She should be back to normal by tomorrow though, she was already mostly there when I left the shore-." A small beeping continued to loop in my pocket, making it vibrate. I took a deep breath, pulling it from my pocket as Raven and I shared a look.

"Gee, wonder who that is," She said, sarcastically. I hesitated. "You better open it before he thinks you've been captured too."

"Who is that?" Terra asked.

I groaned, "Our boss." I flipped the communicator open, smiling falsely. "Hey, Robin, how are you-?"

"Are you _insane_!" Robin's harsh voice shouted, clearly pissed. "Let me guess, you haven't even found Raven yet, have you? Will comes in screaming about some ghost outside and the next thing Cyborg knows, his arm is going haywire because _your_ tracking device has gone off and is going ninety over the ocean! That's physically impossible to do, so you probably got captured, huh? Is that why you're in a cell-!"

"Hi to you too Robin! Raven? Oh no, she's right here, safe and sound. And this is her friend Terra!" I flipped the screen to them, and both girls, sitting on the floor together, waved, Terra giggling slightly but trying to cover it with her hand. I turned the screen back to me, with Robin staring blankly. "Mhm, did it all by myself. Oh stop, Robin, you're embarrassing me! Captured? Never, but thanks for the concern! I was going ninety in hawk form, you know, cause I can turn into animals and all." Robin slapped his face. I grinned smugly. "Everyone's probably in the room on a projector or something, huh? Hi Starfire!"

"Friend!" Starfire's face jumped onto the screen, Robin disappearing. I laughed. "You are both unharmed! Thanks so X'hal!"

I winked at Starfire before saying, "Thanks, but can you give the communicator back to Robin? I've got a couple of questions to ask him."

"Of course!"

Soon enough, Robin was back. He was grumpy, but relieved. "So you're coming soon, right?" I demanded at once. "We're not in danger or anything, but as you can see here." It was like a camcorder or something as I put the communicator to show the shackles on Raven and Terra's ankles. "The girls got new accessories that are just too_ awesome_ to leave behind."

"Is he always like this?" Terra asked Robin, still hiding her smile at my jokes. Raven was laughing into her knees. It wasn't often that the Boy Wonder was wrong and I was there to bother him about it.

Robin mumbled, "You have no idea." I heard him talking to Cyborg about this until he came back, saying. "Those aren't coming off without the key. You're either going to have to rip the chains out of the floor or find whoever has the key."

"Hm, ripping them out won't be a problem-."

"But Raven will remain powerless, unless, Terra has powers too?" Terra nodded. "Right then, they'll both be powerless. Forever, if they decide to destroy the key. You'll have to wait till they let them go to make your move, Beast Boy."

I groaned. "Ugh! Stupid Sisterhood or whatever." I turned the screen back to my face, putting on my best irritated face. "So again, are you coming or what?"

"We're heading towards your signal right now. Just tell us when the girls are free so we can attack. I'll contact you when we've positioned ourselves around the building."

I saluted, boredly. "So stay put till the locksmith shows up, got it."

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he made no remark about my stupidity. "Stay safe, Beast Boy. Don't let them find out you're there."

I rolled my eyes, "Duh."

"Robin out."

The line went dead and I shut my communicator. "Man," I sighed, looking at the two girls. "Sorry guys, you'll have to stay put." A thought then occurred to me. "Wait, Raven, if your powers are shut off, how come you could contact me?"

"Our powers aren't shut off, its just that if the link breaks, we're stuck, like Robin said." Raven explained, clearly unhappy. "Its . . . rather difficult to explain-."

I held up my hand. "I get it. No ones going anywhere till those babies," I pointed to the wristlets, "Come off."

Terra sighed, "Man, this is bogus!"

"You're telling me," Raven grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

I sat down next to her, throwing my arm around her and letting her head fall on my shoulder. "Might as well get some rest ladies." Raven gave me a stern look. "Don't worry, I'll keep watch. If a guard shows up, I'll be outta sight quick as a wink."

"You better be." She said in a warning tone. "You're not getting caught because of us."

It was then we heard the quiet breathing of Terra, who had already fallen asleep against the wall. She was out. I laughed. "I thought she looked a little sleepy."

"She should. We've been fighting for three hours."

Immediately I was away from her, searching for bruises and smelling for blood. How could I have been so stupid? Of course she'd have been hurt at some point while we were-!

"Hey, I'm fine!" Raven insisted in hushed tones, so as not to wake Terra. But I didn't think she would, she looked like the type to be a pretty heavy sleeper. "Relax, Beast Boy, I'm- Ouch!"

My fingers had barely grazed her ribs, and my hands hovered centimeters above them as I froze, eying her carefully. She stared at me in surprise, apparently in disbelief that I'd found a sensitive spot so quickly. I leaned towards her, glaring.

"Raven," I said levelly, so she could tell I wasn't mad but I wasn't going to be lied to. "Where does it hurt?"

She stuttered, "I-Its no big deal-." I glared. She sighed, "Alright, fine. They threw us on the floor a lot, so are torsos aren't exactly in the best shape at the moment but I'm fine, really! They weren't big enough to heal, they'll just go away within a few days."

I was growling at the thought of people simply tossing Raven, Jinx, and even this Terra girl. They hadn't done anything to deserve that, and no one should ever be violent with women! It was completely out of line! Raven seemed to see my irritation and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me forward. My hands lightly touched her back, and since she didn't wince, I assumed that it remained unbruised. But unable to know for sure, I kept my touch feather-like.

Raven stroked my face, "Well now that Terra's asleep. . ."

She trailed off, pressing me closer until our lips touched. Immediately, my insides felt like they were on fire. I hadn't realized just how deprived I'd been of this simple action for so long. I could barely contain myself as I clutched her tightly to my chest, which she seemed to enjoy. In response one hand went to my hair and the other remained on my neck, her fingers pressing against my head in sheer happiness. One of my own fingers began running up and down her spine and I felt her smile, pulling away.

"You sure know how to redo a first kiss, Raven." I commented, reminded her of our very awesome first kiss, which she'd done thinking it was a dream. At her blush I gave her a chaste kiss, pressing my forehead to hers. "Ah, I missed that."

She nuzzled herself comfortably until she was lying on me, which was comfortable enough for both of us. "I missed it too."

And then my angel fell asleep.

* * *

Three more chapters left only! Don't worry, you'll like it, I promise.


	11. Repeatedly

So, this is where the Titans come in and save the day right? Right?

WRONG!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Repeatedly"**

**Beast Boy:**

The girls were asleep and I was absentmindedly stroking Raven's hair, running my hand through it. I was just trying to be close to her and she was smiling in her sleep happily, snuggling closer to me every once in a while. That was when I heard, my ears snapping up, mutterings from a man. I gently placed Raven against the wall, and she stirred slightly. Normally she would have been wide awake but she must have been simply too exhausted. But I didn't dwell on that too long because the footsteps were getting closer and so I shrunk into a spider, hiding up in the corner of the room, up at the ceiling. I could see everything, all I had to do was wait and watch for them.

Eventually the metal-barred doors swung open, clanging against the wall and startling the girls. Raven looked around, as if to find the source of noise but I knew what she was doing. She was checking if I was still around. But after seeing no trace of me she watched the guard with false fear, as did Terra.

"I've come to fetch you. Madame Rouge has decided your punishment."

"And what would that be?" Raven demanded, edging backwards.

Out of nowhere, the man smirked and Raven's eyes widened. "She said I could choose."

He grabbed at Raven. That was a very bad move for him.

I pounced on him, in human form because I was too furious to pick an animal worthy of attacking someone who was about to violate Raven's 'personal space', to put it nicely. I punched his neck so hard it snapped back, making a loud crack.

"Beast Boy get out of here! Get off of her and run!" Raven screamed, trying to get to me, but her chains held her back.

I froze, looking back at Raven and standing. "Her?"

A loud fwack from behind me sounded and pain shot up my head. I realized too late I was being attacked, and was already bound. I tried to morph but I couldn't. I tried to struggle but could hardly move. A laugh sounded behind me and someone made me stand.

* * *

**Terra:**

"Your friend vas foolish in coming here, and you were foolish for even zinking of bringing him." Madame Rouge pointed to Raven, to my shock. Beast Boy, the one who had been our only hope, was now held captive. "Now get up or he dies."

Raven obediently stood and I did too, not wanting to risk inflicting pain on my new friend.

Madame Rouge smirked evilly. "Very good. Now, come vith me. I have seen you sing vith you little friends, I vant you to sing to Her Majesty, for I am sure zat is how you hypnotized her. I vill be vatching, do not try anything or he dies."

She threw us a key and took Beast Boy. Raven grabbed the key, catching it in the air and quickly unchaining us.

"What're you going to sing?" I asked as she unchained me so quickly it was almost hard to see. She hadn't started on herself yet.

Raven looked on the verge of a panic attack. "I- I don't know. What'll make them believe that I'm changing her back? I don't have anything!"

"What about that song you sang to me? Uh, that one about beauty?"

"That won't work."

The last click of my lock fell off, and I rubbed my wrists. It was then I got an idea. "Hey, I know a song."

Raven undid herself and froze, staring up at me. "What?"

* * *

I walked with Raven into the room and watched her stride confidently into the stadium. She didn't seem like the Raven panicking only half an hour ago. It surprised me that she had learned the song so quickly, and then I remembered that she was a performer, a singer. Someone who knew how to do this and do it right.

In front of us, closest to the stage we were standing on, Melvin was tied to a chair. She was wearing the same handcuffs we had worn, disrupting her powers. I wondered what her powers were, since none of us had seen them before as far as I knew. Madame Rouge was next to her, with Beast Boy (clearly distraught and infuriated) also tied next to her. Raven looked directly at him and they shared a look of helplessness before Raven turned away painfully. The thought seemed to have been cast aside soon enough. Kitten stood on the stage with us.

"What do you need?" Kitten demanded, irritated with us.

"We need karaoke music." Terra said. "I can play guitar and Raven can play piano but we need someone on drums so it would be easier if she could just have music-."

"Fine. What song?"

I went with her, leaving Raven shaking slightly to stare at Beast Boy. I gave her a hug, reassuring her everything would be fine before running away with Kitten. She stood alone, a spotlight on her, doing nothing.

* * *

**Raven:**

"Well," Madame Rouge shouted down. "Get on with it!"

I looked at Beast Boy, who gave me a reassuring nod and I swallowed my fear before stepping forward towards the mic. The piano in the background started. Terra was being held by Kitten, new handcuffs on her. Everyone I cared about here was being held captive. I focused my eyes on Melvin. It seemed she understood that she needed to fake it and I made my eyes glow, my powers surrounding something offstage so it looked like I was hypnotizing her. They needed to believe what they wanted.

The piano paused,

"And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand."

Melvin and I were locking eyes, and she mimicked what I was doing. She was very good at acting I noticed. I touched my chest.

"Why my heart, is so broken  
Rejecting your love."

I made spectral images with my powers of Kitten and Madame Rouge and any woman I'd seen her with in the crowd. Quiet murmurs were among the audience and I saw Beast Boy, encouraging my to continue.

"Without  
Love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know  
Is that the ends beginning."

Melvin began fidgeting and I continued.

"Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run.  
I will not be silent."

I made it sound like the first spell. I ran my powers through Melvin, illuminating a light bulb piece by piece in front of her but in this darkness, it might as well have been her soul. Or the powers I'd placed in her, I hoped they thought, being removed.

"All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost, hope remains  
And this wars not over."

The light bulb filled and disappeared, shutting off before Melvin shut her eyes, as if fighting something.

"There's a light  
There's a sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer."

I let my hand jump into the air, fingers arched towards the sky. I began sucking light from nowhere, making it look as if it was draining from Melvin's small body. Slowly she stopped resisting and it shined bleach white.

"And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without."

I began healing Kole long distant and she illuminated blue. She didn't appear to know what to do for this and I drooped my eyes for a moment. She understood.

"Love gone wrong  
Lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know  
Is that the ends beginning."

Melvin looked like she was going to sleep. Her body was very slowly glowing brighter.

"Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run  
I will not be silent."

I began seeping the energy from my hand and letting the microphone hover in the air with my powers. I let my arms go above my head, my hair swirling around. The white power began circling me.

"All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years, wasted gain  
All is lost, hope remains  
And this wars not over."

The light was almost blinding as it covered our bodies like a blanket. You could only see our outlines now, just blue and white figures.

"There's a light  
There's a sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer  
All."

The light exploded. Melvin and I both pretended to pass out.

For dramatic effect (I hoped) Beast Boy shouted, "Raven!"

"Melvin!" Kitten yelped, picking her up and leading her back to Madame Rouge. "Melvin, can you hear me?"

Melvin blinked her eyes open slowly, touching Kitten's face. She smiled, croaking out, "Hey guys, what's up?"

People cheered and Madame Rouge and Kitten looked relieved. It was then I realized my handcuffs were off and no one was paying any attention to me. I looked at Beast Boy and he smirked, seeming to think the same thing.

My hand went behind my back, and Beast Boy's communicator materialized within my reach. I smirked, matching his look. Feeling strangely high on some new energy, I arrogantly flipped open the device, not even trying to hide it. Terra looked horrified but Beast Boy started laughing, without anyone noticing us still.

"Beast Boy, you read-? **_RAVEN_**!" Robin cut off mid-sentence upon seeing my grinning face. "H-How-?"

"Just get your butt in here Robin," I interrupted, which was out of character for me as well. I placed it on the piano, dusty with clear disuse, behind me. Thankfully I didn't have to play it. It showed the whole audience and I stepped in front of it slightly, moving to the edge of the stage. I roped my powers around Terra and Beast Boy, freeing them.

It was that moment people noticed us. Geez, worshipers could be pretty stupid sometimes. But I wasn't complaining. The three of us were eager for a fight, and Beast Boy rolled his shoulders beside me while Terra cracked her knuckles.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." Beast Boy said eagerly, crouching to the floor to be ready to change.

"This is going to be fun," I agreed mischievously. From behind me I could hear Robin, ordering us to stop the attack at once until they got to where we were, since they were already inside the building and rampaging through it. But we just couldn't wait that long!

"So," Terra said, stepping forward, hands on her hips. "Who wants to be first?"

The whole auditorium looked shocked before Madame Rouge's gaze filled with hatred. "Get zem you imbeciles! Get zem!"

I reached my hand outwards, surrounding it with my energy. My eyes glowed white. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Payback, bitches!" Terra shouted then, and her hands flew upwards.

The ground around us began to rumble. Robin began shouting what was going on when I assumed he saw the large slabs of earth that shot up from the floor, surrounded by a yellow glow.

"I said get zem you cowards!"

The guards hesitantly charged us, but gained courage in their numbers. Beast Boy hastily moved in front of me, growling low from his throat and I didn't object. His animal instincts were telling him to protect me this time, to make up for losing me once. I just shook my head, rolling my eyes and waiting until they were on our level.

Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, screeching in their faces and blowing them backwards. The men gave a shout as they fell over and I saw Kitten roll her eyes, still holding Melvin, who looked on in wonder.

Terra threw her earth and I got an idea. I leaped onto the rock last minute and heard Beast Boy give a shout of surprise, as did Terra. I rode the rock until just before the collision when I back-flipped off, watching the explosion first hand. There were many screams of surprise as I was now inside the upper part of the stadium.

"Melvin, you okay?"

She eagerly leaped out of Kitten's arms, taking my hand and pulling me. "Yeah! Come on!"

"NO!"

We jumped from the top, and I flew her back down towards Beast Boy and Terra. I set her down and knelt before her. "Melvin, you have to stay and let us protect you, okay?"

"But-!" She stopped herself and nodded. "Alright. But I can take care of myself, you know."

I smiled at her. "Of course you can."

I turned and saw Beast Boy, in gorilla form, chucking men this way and that, screeching fearsomely. But it made me smile that at least he wasn't in his primal form yet.

Yet.

"Raven, look out!"

At Melvin's cry I ducked just in time as Madame Rouge came at me, and I back lashed my powers, slamming her in the stomach. She winced but it was clear just how pissed she was at me. This was going to be a tough battle on both of our sides.

With a loud grunt, the fight began.

* * *

**Kid Flash:**

Jinx was with me and I continued to simply watch her as she calmed down. Her recovery was expected to me either within the hour or with the next hour. I didn't mind being left behind because if anyone was going to protect her, it would definitely be me or Red X. Both of us would give our lives to protect her. Will was home too, but he was downstairs being interviewed by press about the Titans sudden appearance. I was listening from the room, the vents taking his words and letting them go all the way to the third floor. He'd done it on purpose, to remain out of sight but so I could be more entertained.

"_The Teen Titans are here as my guests, but that doesn't mean they aren't working_." He was saying. "_I don't find anything wrong with their presence and couldn't be happier to be of assistance_. _That is all_."

And then press continued to shout questions at him as he left, which I laughed at. Some of them were rather evasive and a few accused him of being . . . _flamboyant_ but I could just imagine Will trying not to laugh at the statement and just keep walking. Soon enough I heard Jinx groan, beginning to wake up from her nap.

"Jinx?" I asked softly and she rolled over, to look at me tiredly.

"Kid Flash? Where are we?"

My eyes widened and a grin broke out across my face. "Jinx, you're back!"

She sat up, propping herself up on her elbow. "Back? I know that-."

"No, you went all crazy for a while cause of the building you were in or something. Beast Boy said he'd explain more later . . . I think." I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. You're healthy again too, you've only been out for a couple days or so."

Jinx groaned, stretching. "Uh, I hate waking up somewhere I'm not supposed to be."

I hugged her against me gently, my chin on her head. She tensed for a moment before relaxing. "You're right where you belong."

Jinx pulled away before looking at me, shocked. "Wait . . . where's Raven?"

I bit my lip.

"They're going after them now, aren't they?"

I remained silent.

She stood, her arms open for me. "Well? Aren't we going?"

I shook my head, pushing her back to sit down. "No. You're not going, its too dangerous for them to recognize you. Red X left, but Kole is in the other room asleep. Its too dangerous to leave Kole alone so close to the-."

"I have an idea."

"Jinx-."

"Come in here, Ko-!"

"Jinx, no!" I covered her mouth. She glared at me but she saw the serious concern in my face and she stopped. I kept my hands on her, just in case. "Jinx, she's terrified. You haven't seen her yet. After Red X she started shaking, and I was the one who helped her go to sleep when no one else was there. Jinx, don't go. Don't put her through that again." I pleaded.

Jinx eventually looked down and then nodded. I released her. "Okay."

* * *

**Robin:**

Their weren't many guards around, since they were all in the arena where Raven and Beast Boy were. It was worrying to see them, already fighting, and were only following the echos around us to lead. If Beast Boy were with us we'd know where to go. But if Beast Boy hadn't gone, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

It was a no win argument, and I tossed it aside, since it was pointless.

"I know where to go," Cyborg shouted, veering off to the left and in the lead. We all followed him as quickly as possible. Red X was beside me, keeping up easily, just like I was. But it seemed with this run, some of us would be a little tired when we started fighting.

Finally we reached a door, and the building shook slightly from whatever was inside. Starfire, beside me, gasped from fear. I snapped my communicator shut and pointed to the door. "Titans, go!" Immediately, powers different and alike were thrown against the door, bursting it open. The sight before us made us do a double take.

It seemed that our friends were being overwhelmed. Raven was battling Madame Rouge and some guards that had gotten away from Beast Boy and Terra, who were also battling with the females in the room. In all this chaos though, Raven refused to move from blocking an area. Looking over at her more carefully, I saw a small child cowering behind her.

"Melvin," Red X growled, seeing the same thing. As everyone took off to help, I placed my arm in front of him. He looked at me with such fury it was strange, since he was wearing a mask.

"Raven is protecting her. For whatever reason, don't touch her just yet."

Red X seemed to debate obeying me for a moment before simply nodding and dodging towards Raven, to my alarm. I then saw him begin to attack Madame Rouge and my eyes widened.

"This is for Jinx, bitch!"

Oh great.

* * *

The end!

Nah, I'm just kidding. There's still two chapters left, so the next one is SUPER LONG and then we'll see how the last goes.

AND DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING. For once, there will be a third addition to a series I've written, that I've thought out, and you will SO LOVE!

Enjoy!


	12. Bring Her Up

Enjoy this chapta!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"Bring Her Up"**

**Raven:**

Red X was suddenly beside me, or, more so behind Madame Rouge then next to my person, but you understand. He was now in it with me in the battle to destroy Madame Rouge. It wasn't a game anymore, I guess you could say for him. He wanted to annihilate her from the face of the Earth so that Kole and Jinx would be safe again.

He was going to kill her.

Reality hit me as soon as he took our his X blade, in one lightning quick movement. Madame Rouge hadn't even turned around yet when he swiped at her back with them. She barely had time to move, so rather then her back, it was now wedged into her forearm and the woman fell over, crying out in pain. Red X stood beside me literally now, looking down at the agonized figure trying to rip out his weapon from her arm.

I didn't look at him, crossing my arms. We had time. "I know what you're going to do."

I heard a click and glanced over, my brow rising as another X blade appeared. I suppose it was meant to be threatening to both Madame Rouge and myself, but I felt no fear.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" He asked in a low tone, tense.

My eyes lazily went back to the woman writhing on the floor, finally having calmed enough to grip the X firmly in her hands.

I started in a warning tone.

"This is a once in a life-time thing for me," I began. Not expecting this he relaxed slightly and looked at me and I met his gaze. "We're not going to lie to the Titans. We'll admit what we did."

"And you won't play ignorant to this?" He pressed, confused. "Why are you helping me? Aren't you against murder?"

"In this case," I shrugged, my hands glowing black. "Its been coming for a long time."

That familiar wave of hatred and revoltion I'd felt just before I'd sent Adonis to his demise. Something flared up inside of me that I felt was completely natural and unnatural at the same time, which made no sense whatsoever, but that was okay. As long as Madame Rouge was killed I was going to be fine, I assured myself.

Before I knew what was happening, my powers had surrounded Madame Rouge, pushing the X farther into her arm. She gave a howl of pain before Red X jumped onto my powers, which had created somewhat of a bridge for him, starting at the streams from my hand. He ran up them and with a slice to the back and a scream, I dropped them both, my powers engulfing Madame Rouge and she disappeared, choking out her lasts breaths as Red X fell lightly to the floor. He dusted off his pants and hands, which had flecks of blood on it. It wasn't until he reached me that we looked and saw the whole stadium was watching us; the other side nearly captured and our friends staring in complete shock at what we'd done.

It was then I felt dizzy, sick almost. I looked at Red X and his eyes went huge, and he darted forward.

"Raven, are you alright?" He demanded, peering at me but careful not to touch me.

"Raven!"

Beast Boy was at my side in an instant, holding me up. I leaned against him for support, blinking the blurry, hazy appearance out of my eyes. It was strange. This was the second time I'd assisted in killing someone-

And the second time I'd passed out right afterwords.

* * *

**Beast Boy:**

Raven went limp and Red X looked terrified, for some reason. It was strange, to me, for him to be so concerned about a friend rather then the fact our leader just saw him kill someone.

"Beast Boy!"

Although he called my name, everyone looked at him. Robin looked deadly serious, looking at Red X rather then me. Red X was the only person who wouldn't look at him, still looking at Raven. I knew he was concerned, but he was also hiding from Robin's gaze.

"Yeah, Robin?" I asked, hoisting Raven up in my arms.

He stepped towards us, eyes trained on Red X. "I want you to take Raven home, hook her up to the machine, and call Cyborg as soon as you figure out whats wrong with her. And I want everyone else to take these people, lock them in the brig, and free the prisoners- that includes you Terra. Now everyone go."

Red X was beginning to leave when Robin grabbed his arm. Red X slowly turned towards him. Robin looked so pissed I was even sort of frightened of him at the moment. He growled, "Except you."

I diverted my eyes. Seeing my two friends glare at each other like that just . . . I didn't like it. I couldn't handle it very well and I continued to simply watch Raven, peacefully asleep, forgetting everything else immediately. Robin had brought boats, for everyone. Even Starfire had one, apparently, but she'd told me before I left to take hers, because she didn't need it. Robin had just asked her to take one so that we'd have a ride back.

I situated Raven in front of me, leaning over her to take the wheels. I could fly her faster then this but I wasn't sure how rough the wind was, and I could drop her. This way was safer for her.

I just hoped Red X wasn't murdered before we got back.

* * *

**Melvin:**

She's . . . I hated her but I didn't want . . .

"Melvin?" Terra asked, kneeling before me, but I barely heard her. I was simply staring at the last spot I'd seen her. I heard Kitten call out in anguished cries, but it was over. There wasn't any point in shouting about I just . . . couldn't believe-.

"She's really gone."

Terra hugged me to her, though I wasn't crying. I was in shock at this, shaking all over. I was scared of what I'd seen and didn't know what to make of it. Eventually I fell into her embrace and Terra had to carry me out of the building when Robin ordered everyone to leave, because I couldn't move at all.

* * *

**Arella:**

I'd nearly gone with the Titans when they'd said they'd found Raven again, but I decided it would be better if I stayed. All that I could contribute was my worry and that wasn't helping anyone.

Shortly after, I changed my mind and was waiting with Jinx, Kole, and Kid Flash at this boy Will's house.

So when Beast Boy burst in, carrying her, I'd stood at once, running over to him.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, for her eyes were closed. She was not awake.

"She passed out," He said simply, seriously. It was one of the reasons I'd approved of Beast Boy being with Raven. He made her lighten up, be more open to people. But when it was time to be serious, especially when Raven was at risk of anything even remotely harmful, there was no one more protective or level headed as he was.

"Why?"

We were heading towards the medical room, at a quick pace, but it wasn't urgent. Otherwise I knew he wouldn't be chatting, he'd already be in their long before I could and have hooked her up to all the machines he'd learned since the last time Raven had come home collapsed.

"We're not sure yet," he said, "But she passed out after helping Red X kill someone."

Thankfully I'd been trained to compose myself in the worst of situations, otherwise I might have fallen over myself. Beast Boy glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, to see if that had made me 'lose my cool' but seeing I was fine, he turned back to the task at hand.

Truthfully my mind was turmoil. I wasn't going to let him see that. I knew what was wrong with Raven, but I needed more information or I could be jumping to conclusions.

I prayed dearly that I was wrong.

"Did Raven actually kill them?"

"No, Red X did, but Raven held them down."

"Did she show remorse?"

"None whatsoever. She seemed a sort of relieved Madame Rouge was dead. Why?"

"Curiosity. This is just showing me a little more of my daughter's personality."

I was lying and he didn't even know it. Raven was sixteen now, only sixteen for a few months.

_Its already happening._

We entered the room, and together the two of us monitored both her brain, heart, blood pressure, etc. Soon enough an actual doctor came in to read the information better. He told us there was nothing wrong with her, but he'd keep an eye on her anyways. Beast Boy was about to sit down and wait.

"Beast Boy, if you would, I need to speak with you."

Now that he knew she was alright, he was showing his true emotions on his face. Confused, he stood and followed me out the door, giving Raven a last look before shutting it behind him.

"What's up?"

I sat on one of the white benches, motioning for him to sit next to me. He did. "I must tell you something Beast Boy. You cannot ask any questions, not to anyone else or even to me, ever. Do you understand this?"

He gaped a moment before nodding.

"Good," I took a deep breath, refusing to look at him. I couldn't even if I wanted to. "Raven is in danger." He visibly appeared shocked, wanting to ask questions but not doing so. "If anything appears wrong with her, like she's keeping secrets from you, tell me immediately. You're to keep a closer eye on her then you already do from now on, do you understand?"

"Yes, Arella."

"Its of the highest importance you do." I stood. "Now if anyone asks, we never had this conversation. Raven especially can't know what I have said to you."

Beast Boy understood, as I knew he would. He said nothing to me, though visibly trouble by the mystery of the situation. Truthfully the less he knew the better for him.

For nothing could prepare him for the truth. As he opened the door to enter, and I caught the sight of how peaceful and normal Raven looked to both of us, my certainty wavered for a moment.

Not Raven . . . not her.

_You're wrong._

I shook it off, remembering everything. But it wasn't going to happen. I walked forward, towards the window that showed entrance to the medical room. I saw Beast Boy kissing Raven's hand, talking to the doctor cheerfully over his shoulder. Beast Boy would do anything to protect her from this. She was safe.

So why did I feel something terribly wrong?

_Because you know_.

I looked at the floor. I did know.

* * *

**Red X:**

_Robin wasn't going to maim me_.

That's what I kept telling myself as everyone left, but I wasn't so sure. When the door shut I looked at him, deciding it was best to face my problem head on rather then lying to myself.

Robin faced me squarely, just the same and calmly. "Its against the Teen Titan policy to murder without cause."

"I had cause."

His brow rose.

"She kidnapped Jinx. How were we supposed to know she just wouldn't break out again?"

Robin seemed to consider this. "We could've handled it."

"The Titans would've killed her in the end. She would've been put to death for Federal Crimes in kidnapping on multiple accounts. Most of this Organization will be!"

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Robin snapped back. Calming himself, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Red X, I can't have a member on this team that is going to kill for revenge and act on impulse. It would've been more satisfying for you to see her walk down that aisle towards the room and see her face when she realized she was going to die? As sick as that is and as against it as I am, wouldn't that have made you feel better then you do now?"

I looked away. He was right.

"I apologize, Robin. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Thank you. Apology accepted-."

My communicator started ringing and confused, I flipped it open. Jinx's face appeared on the screen when I opened it and she looked worried and irritated at the same time.

"So, listen to this." She started, and I knew she was going to be rude and annoying right now. "I wake up, with absolutely no memory of this past day or so, and Beast Boy comes in charging in with Raven, whose out cold, and says that you're 'in trouble with Robin'. What did you do?"

I glanced at Robin before back at her. "I killed Madame Rouge."

Jinx was silent, stunned.

"And Raven held her down while I did it."

She swallowed before nodding. "I figured it was something like that."

"You guessed right."

"How much trouble are you in?"

"Probably a lot. You interrupted that part."

"Ooh, sorry. Call me when you're done, you got that?"

"Yeah I get it."

"Seeya."

"Bye." I hung up on her (which was probably the only occasion I could do this and she wouldn't kill me later) before looking up at Robin. "And speaking of punishment . . . ?"

"Four months of press handling with me, and talking to all the girls and boys at the parties, no escaping upstairs."

I stared at Robin. Hell on Earth.

"And that's an order."

"Wait!"

We both turned, seeing Melvin racing towards us. Shortly behind her was Terra, who skidded around the corner with her hand on the wall. She seemed to have been chasing her, but too late.

"Yes, what is it?" Robin asked, kneeling.

Melvin panted before getting her words out correctly. "Raven and Jinx . . . said I could see my brothers again. I want to find them!"

Robin and I shared a look. "Where are they?"

"In the Brotherhood of Evil's caverns. We were separated. They said I could see them again!"

Robin touched his chin in thought. "Red X?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just came up with another task to add to your to-do list of punishments."

I grinned. Oh this was gonna be good.

* * *

**Jinx:**

Infiltrating the building was easy as cake. Red X had demanded Robin not to let us go, as soon as we'd all returned to the castle (the day after recovering the prisoners). Robin seemed to consider this before Kole had said, "We'll follow him anyways. Besides, more punishment, right?"

And then Robin couldn't refuse.

So the three of us sat, on the upper levels of a tower where Red X told us was their meeting place every day at noon. Everyone, even servants, attending these meetings and apparently they got really annoying after a while.

The kids would be there. Melvin said that by now, Timmy, her younger brother, was just above a toddler, and Teether was probably beginning his baby/toddler years. Unable to speak but able to understand.

"How're we going to get them?" Kole asked, in hushed tones. We'd disabled the cameras quickly, but who knew what was up here? Red X didn't have as much confidence in them, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

"Just grab when I say so." He told her. I was in charge of keep them away from us, and it should be easy enough. Brother Blood never was a quick one, apparently, and Red X, even with his gloating moment, would be quick.

It was then a belle chimed, somewhere around us. We all clasped our hands to our ear at how deafening the sound was but as quickly as it came it had passed. We sighed in relief but soon, below us, people began filing in, in the hundreds. It was full within minutes but I saw our targets, at the side of Brother Blood. I nudged my siblings, pointing to the children who had their heads bowed, looking at the floor. They nodded the acknowledgment before all three of us got into crouching positions, ready to nab the children, gloat, and run. Apparently the meeting had already started.

"Now, our children have grown, both in mind and in body since they have arrived." Brother Blood, I assumed, because of how old and leader-looking he was. "And I feel it is timed they were rightfully initiated!"

Cheers went up all around the room of men, and Red X motioned with two fingers for us to go. We nodded and flipped forward, in a ball form. As soon as our feet hit the floor Kole grabbed the baby and Red X grabbed the toddler, who both gave a shout of surprise. Immediately all eyes were upon us.

Except Brother Blood was staring in horror at Red X. Red X gave the best of a smug look as he could before Timmy was struggling slightly.

"Its alright kids," I told them. "We're taking you to your sister."

"M-Melvin?" Timmy asked, ceasing his struggling. We nodded.

"Yeah, she asked us to come get you," Kole said.

It was then everyone in the room shouted. "KOLE!"

Kole jumped backwards, behind me and away from the immediate view of the crowd.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave!" I said, nudging Red X and backing away.

Brother Blood's eyes narrowed at Kole and myself, nonetheless. "Of course you two would be with him. You do seem to have grown quite useful to _someone_, at least." He then glanced at Kole. "Although, I thought you were dead."

"Madame Rouge took that spot instead," I said smugly.

The Brotherhood gasped in unison.

"Madame Rouge is . . . dead?" Brother Blood choked out. "Who killed her?"

Red X raised his hand, "I did with some assistance from our team."

"The Teen Titans." Kole added.

"Ever heard of us?" I finished.

Brother Blood looked furious. "You're team has captured countless of our brothers! Get them!"

"Later!" We shouted in unison before Kole and I grabbed Red X, and we disappeared.

* * *

**Melvin:**

Raven was with me, as was her Beast Boy. He was really nice. He was always up to playing any game I wanted, as was Raven, but Beast Boy was cracking jokes and picking fun at her all the time, which made me laugh and Raven smile a little.

It was then we heard a knock on the door. Something skipped a beat, in my heart, and I sat up in the toy room. Robin had set up a place in the castle for us, which were three rooms that connected to this room. We could spend as much time with one another as we wanted to and I could feel like I was taking care of them again, just like old times.

Maybe I could even use my powers again.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked me, which I nodded to at once. "Okay."

Other people, besides my siblings, began entering. Robin, Kid Flash, people on the team before finally, I saw Red X and Kole, above all the other heads.

"It wasn't easy," Kole said. "But we got them!"

"On the contrary, it was too easy." Red X added boredly.

It was then I saw them, in their arms. The two of them staring at me with wide, anticipating eyes. It was deadly silent for a moment.

"MELVIN!" Timmy shrieked, jumping out of Red X's arms. He raced towards me and threw his arms around me, both of us jumping in joy. We turned at a small needy sound to see Teether with his arms outstretched towards us. Kole brought him over, dropping him in front of me.

I picked up my baby brother, squeezing him against me in relief. He giggled as only he could and I pulled away, looking at them as we sat in a circle.

"Did Bobby take care of you?"

* * *

Hehehe . . . ONE MORE CHAPTER!

And we all know Bobby is Melvin's power-created friend, so what does he have to do with this? And what's Arella so scared of?


	13. Quiet

Final chapter. And I'm sorry guys, this won't be the last story to the series! SCREAM IN TERROR!

The songs used are:

Quiet by Light and Who Owns My Heart Remix by Miley Cyrus

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"Quiet"**

**No One:**

"Melvin, whose Bobby?" Raven asked.

"Bobby took good care of us while you were away," Timmy told her. He then looked behind him. "Didn't you Bobby?"

To their amazement, a large, somewhat disfigured Teddy Bear appeared, sitting where Timmy had looked. Everyone who wasn't the children jumped. The bear looked around, calmly, as if this wasn't even slightly odd to him.

"Melvin, what in the world is-?" Kole began.

"Everyone, this is Bobby." She walked over and hugged the large, seemingly affectionate bear. It hugged back, happily. "I created him a long time ago, and when we were separated I gave him to my brothers to they could be safe. He's only visible to the people who he wants to see him."

"Er, nice to meet you Bobby," Jinx said, as the bear looked at her. "Is he dangerous?"

"Only if you try to hurt us. But don't worry, he's smart, he doesn't make mistakes for people who are dangerous and people who are just messing around." Melvin informed them, rocking back and forth as she sat.

Robin smiled, in disbelief, walking towards a still jolly Bobby. He touched the bear's large arm. "Well Bobby, welcome to the team then."

Everyone had taken a liking to the children at the castle, and they were almost never alone. The people who visited it the most though were Starfire, Robin, Jinx, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Raven. No one visited them more. On occasion others did come in the room, with them, participating or watching.

Raven was recovering quickly, any sign of fatigue fading within days of her awakening. Beast Boy never spent a minute away from her, as far as anyone else could tell, a little more clingy then earlier. It was only natural. He had lost her twice, which was terrifying to him apparently. It made sense to their friends and Arella didn't appear to be bothered by it, so no one questioned it. Not that it would have made a difference. Beast Boy was set on being there for her whenever she needed it.

At the moment, Teether was being a little fussy. Beast Boy and Raven were the only ones in the room at the moment, and Melvin couldn't get her brother to calm down. Even Timmy was starting to be upset about it.

"Hey, hey!" Raven snapped her fingers a few times and everyone's attention was on her, including Beast Boy's. His brow was up. What could Raven do? "Everyone get comfortable, on this blanket.

She used her powers to summon the fluffiest blanket in the play room in front of her, which they reluctantly crawled on. It was getting late and the kids should have been asleep by now, but their restlessness was keeping them up. As the lay on their stomachs (all except for Teether, who was being held by Beast Boy), watching Raven, curiosity ignited within them.

"Any of you ever get sang a lullaby?" She asked, her eyes roaming over each of them. All of them, including Teether, shook their heads. Raven sighed, smiling slightly.

"I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
But we can sit and pass the time  
No fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
We're just feeling fine."

Beast Boy smirked at how she stroked the children's hair, clearly trying to get them to fall asleep. The two of them had pretty much spent the whole day in the nursery, where a few people came in and out to visit and help out.

"This is where were supposed to be  
Sitting by a broken tree  
No tragedy, no poetry  
Just staring at the sky."

Raven got up, continuing to sing as she grabbed another blanket by hand and draped it over Melvin and Timmy. She placed pillow under their arms, getting them as comfortable as possible.

"I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you."

She took Teether from Beast Boy, who was smiling at her cunning. He'd never even thought of singing them to sleep, and with her voice, it would be easy enough.

"I like it here beside you dear  
You're even more than you appear  
And in the clouds my head is clear  
Every time you say hello."

Raven rocked Teether back and forth in her arms, getting yet another blanket and wrapping him in it, keeping her voice soothing to continue to lull the children asleep. Even Bobby, up against the wall, began to curl into his own slumber, as bears did.

"Here's my heart, and here's my mouth  
And I can't help if things come out  
Cause there are words I want to shout  
But maybe I'll stay low."

Raven crouched down to the floor, nudging Beast Boy to show just how asleep they were. He nodded his approval and then she mouthed for him to sing with her. He got it and together, they finished the song, lowering their voices slowly to push them farther in farther into a slumber."

"I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you

I could wait a thousand hours  
Stay the same in sun and showers  
Pick apart a hundred flowers  
Just to be quiet  
Tell me when you feel ready  
I'm the one, there's not too many  
Hold my hand to keep me steady  
Just to be quiet  
With you."

Together they put the children in their rooms, leaving the doors open so that if one of them woke up frightened, they could see their siblings and realize it was just a dream before going back to sleep. It was a strategy that worked and anyone who decided to take care of them for a day used it. It was tradition now.

Just as the two began shutting the door behind them, Kid Flash zipped around the corner, looking beyond excited.

"Guys! We figured you were in their, so we waited till you got out, but its nine o'clock, and Jinx got Starfire to sing!" He blurted out, looking antsy and jumpy. "Come on, she's waiting for you guys!"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other for a moment before Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, running with her down the hallway. Kid Flash ran at a normal speed, backwards, egging them on. When they reached the party room, Jinx was sitting on the stage, her leg bouncing up and down with impatience. As soon as they entered the room she gave them dirty looks.

"Their you two are!"

"Hey, the kids were being restless, it took a while to get them to fall asleep." Beast Boy said in their defense, hands up. "We didn't even know you were going to throw a party."

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so long." Jinx huffed. "Starfire was beginning to get second thoughts and if she had backed out, I would've killed you, so you're lucky." She gave them an 'I'm watching you' gesture before taking the microphone. "Alright since the love-birds are finally here I think its times for our favorite alien princess to start her remixed song, via Cyborg's coolness," People cheered. "Don't you guys think?"

People began chanting Starfire's name, much to everyone's amusement. Reluctantly the princess came out from behind the curtains, her own microphone in hand and looking very nervous. Jinx gave her a few encouraging words before skipping lightly off the stage, out of sight so that Starfire was the lone performer.

A pulse-beat started and Starfire swallowed, taking a deep breath before starting.

"Creation shows me what to do I'm  
Dancing on the floor with you and  
When you touch my hand, I go crazy, yeah."

Starfire had a nice voice. Granted, it wasn't as good as Raven's or even nearly as close as Jinx's, but in a normal setting, Starfire would be pretty high up there.

What she lacked in voice she made up in dancing.

"The music tells me what to feel I  
Like you now but is it real by  
The time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is right.

"And I feel you  
Pumping through my veins  
Am I into you?  
Or is the music to blame!"

It always started slow with her before exploding.

"Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body moving  
Got me confusing  
I can't tell if its the beat or sparks.

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes its hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?"

She seemed to be having fun and Robin was cheering her on, which made her blush slightly, but she was having fun nonetheless. Jinx was coaching her slightly, dancing a little herself but not really. It gave Starfire confidence.

"The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me like  
Fire in the dark  
We're like living art."

She continuously pointed to Robin this whole time, never taking her eyes off of him. People began giving him nudges, which he let roll off of him, focused on Starfire.

Her head flipped back.

"And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave  
Are you feeling me  
Or is the music to blame?"

She started spinning before singing again.

"Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body moving  
Got me confusing  
I can't tell if its the beat or sparks."

She was shaking her hips slightly.

"Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes its hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?"

"So come on baby, keep provoking me  
Keep on roping me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby, pull me close  
Come on here we go  
Here we go  
Here we go.

And it hits me  
Like a tidal wave."

Things has slowed down and her arms were more involved, her hip sticking out to the side. She was smiling.

"Are you feeling me  
Or is the music to blame?"

It picked up again.

"Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
Cause the way you got your body moving  
Got me confusing  
I can't tell if its the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love or is it art?  
You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece  
But sometimes its hard to tell in the dark  
Who owns my heart?"

She made a big finish, an explosion in the background and people began cheering. Starfire gave a bow.

Then the roof fell in behind her.

Starfire had always been one of the people with the quickest reaction and the roof had barely started shaking when Starfire's eyes were green, matching her hands, prepared for battle. When the figure itself fell in, there was only a shadow, its back hitting the floor first. Starfire watched carefully, as did everyone else, when the figure stood. She zipped over, her hand glowing to illuminate just enough for her to see.

This had all happened in the course of three seconds and before the Titans had any time to react, Starfire gripped the figure, forcing it to its feet and slamming it into the nearest wall. It hit its back, hard, still invisible in the dark lights. Starfire pounded her hand where its head had been, but it rolled away, too quick. This in itself was amazing, because almost no one was too fast for Starfire. What was also amazing was that this figure had been thrown into a wall, with alien strength, and it was still able to function at all.

No one could move, too shocked at how fast they were moving, to be able to help Starfire or intervene at all. Even Kid Flash was sort of confused as to what was happening.

Soon enough, the figure's own eyes shown a bright purple, making everyone jump. Her hands were doing the same thing as Starfire's. Starbolts shot from their hand in a single, tired shot. Starfire easily dodged it, diving straight towards the figure lying on the ground without any more fight left in them.

When the smoke had cleared from the impact, Starfire stood, awaiting another attack. After a few moments of finding none, she walked over and prodded the figure indented into the ground.

"Well," Jinx started. "I think its safe to say we'll be rebuilding this room."

It was true. All missed shots had hit other walls and the stage was completely destroyed. The floor also would need some remodeling. Starfire brushed the dust off of her, her eyes still illuminating slightly just in case.

Robin got up on the stage (or what was left of it) towards the crater the two had made in the floor. "Star, what's going on?"

Starfire gripped the figure, not clearly a feminine body. It appeared only slightly different then Starfire herself as she leaned over it, pinning it to the floor as she opened its eyes to make sure it was out cold for real.

"I believe I have mentioned I have siblings," She started, peering closely at the eyes of the motionless female.

"Yeah, and?" Robin pressed.

Starfire got off, picking the girl up in her arms. "This is my sister, Blackfire."

It was quiet for a while before Kole asked, "Then why did you attack her?"

Starfire frowned. "We do not get along very well. She is a traitor of my home planet, though I cannot prove it, and on multiple occasions she has tried to kill me. The reason I had to leave Tamaran for Earth was, on top of the war, it was her opportune moment to kill me by accident, so I asked to leave without anyone knowing my whereabouts, so my sister would also be unable to find me. I am unsure of how she found me now but had I given her the chance to attack, someone would have gotten hurt besides her. I do not wish her to hurt anyone besides myself, for you are all very fragile compared to the structure of the people of my planet.

"So, what do we do with her?" Cyborg asked. They'd all started to crowd around Starfire and her sister, shocked at how the two looked so alike and yet different at the same time.

Starfire had fire-red hair, long and perfect without any help besides brushing it. The length and perfected qualities seemed to have also been given to her sister, but her hair was a deep black, with an almost blue sheen to the color. Their skin tones were the same, but Blackfire seemed to have more cat-like qualities about her, even in sleep. Starfire was shapely, but Blackfire was clearly older then her. There was just something about her that made her seem more . . . advanced.

"Well let's lock her up then, in the power-cut room, before she wakes up." Red X suggested, bored. He'd barely glanced at Starfire's sister, convinced this had no interest to him.

"That would be a good idea, friend." Starfire said, flying down the hallway and not waiting for her friends to catch up.

* * *

Starfire waited patiently, watching her sister hand cuffed and chained to the wall. She'd taken careful precautions, making sure there was no room for her to slip through whatsoever. She was locked in good and if the power-cut in the room didn't work, she was laced with power inhibitors of all sorts. After an hour of working, refusing to let anyone else in the room because of the danger her sister possessed. Robin watched this disapprovingly, but Starfire was right. She could sustain almost any injury her sister tried to impose on her, but even one of the moves Blackfire tried would kill them. As much as he hated to admit it, it was too dangerous.

"Friends, the area, I believe, is now secure. I shall now try to awaken my sister, for she has been asleep long enough for her, I believe, to have recovered enough to speak."

Robin pressed the intercom button. "Go ahead, Starfire."

Starfire turned away from the window and touched her sister's shoulder, shaking her. "Sister, please awaken."

After a moment or two of this, Blackfire began to stir. Starfire retracted her hand, sitting on her legs, when Blackfire's eyes blinked open slowly. Her eyes roamed the room until she landed on Starfire's form, watching her.

"Starfire," she croaked. "I'm so glad I found you."

She reached a hand out to touch Starfire, surprised when it stopped short. She glanced down at her body to find it chained.

"I apologize for the strangeness of your awakening, Blackfire, but I felt it was best for both of us if I was sure you were incapacitated." Starfire was calm, regal almost. She was clearly showing her superiority over her sibling.

Blackfire didn't seem to mind, rolling her neck to get the cricks out. Starfire watched her carefully, stiff, at the ready for her sister to attempt to attack. "Sister, I've come to warn you. We're both in danger!"

Starfire's brow rose. "Of each other?"

Blackfire shook her head, pleading. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I'm telling the truth for once, Starfire. I swear on X'hal I am! Someone is going around stealing powers, similar to our own and greater."

"Why should I believe you, sister? I believe even you to be as low as to swear a false truth on our God equivalent." Starfire's eyes narrowed harshly.

Blackfire looked hurt but attempted to turn show Starfire her hands. "Sister dear, look at me. Even in the worst of times, I would've put up a better fight then I did when I fell through the roof. My powers aren't working Starfire! Look at me hands! Look what they've done to me!"

Starfire watched her, calculating the possibilities of attack before leaning forward, taking Blackfire's wrist and twisting it painfully so she could see her hand. Blackfire winced, but said nothing. Starfire peered closer before her jaw dropped and she gasped.

"Do you see? I was attacked just out of the Star Nebula's by this . . . this thing!"

"What's going on?" Arella entered the room, approaching Robin. She glanced at Starfire, in the other room, through the glass. "Whose that?"

"Blackfire, Starfire's sister. They don't get along well and Blackfire fell through the roof, so Starfire knocked her out and now we're here. She says something attacked her and now her powers aren't working. Her and Starfire have the same powers, normally."

Arella inwardly panicked, glancing at Beast Boy who noticed and glanced back. Arella directed her gaze at Raven, fearfully before turning back to the screen, completely engaged in this now. Beast Boy looked at Raven, who hadn't noticed this quick interactment, and wondered what Arella seemed so uneasy about.

"Sister, that . . . are you alright?" Starfire was checking her other hand as well, her eyes looking even more fearful as she saw the strange slash marks embedded in Blackfire's hands. They seemed to be healing quickly.

"I'm fine. But when the marks are gone Starfire, I can't get my powers back. Ever. It took me _days_ to get here rather then minutes, like I usually could have. I was frightened they'd come after you and came to warn you. I know we don't get along very well Starfire but I wasn't going to let a petty fight get in the way of our throne-line being demolished because of someone's stupid power hunger."

"Sister, I live here now, not on Tamaran."

"The fact that you're still alive and with power keeps our peoples faith in us up. I'm deformed, so it hardly matters but you? Starfire, our parents will be rioted and killed! I can't let that happen to you or them." She whimpered out then. "And you don't know how painful it is."

"Sister," Starfire knelt to the floor. "You swear on your own life and that of our people you speak the truth?"

"I swear on my life and that of our people I speak the truth." Blackfire said solemnly.

Starfire gazed for a long while before starting to unchain her. As soon as the chains hit the floor Blackfire got up and threw her arms around her Starfire.

"Sister, what are we going to do?"

Starfire looked over Blackfire's shoulder, at her friends. "I . . . I do not know."

* * *

So obviously, I can't leave it like this! Third one will be up on the fourth of July, since I have a habit of creating new stories on that day. I just think Holiday stories are easier to write, even when the holiday is over.

The song names are at the top and so not mine, because I didn't write them, but they are good songs. Normally I'm not a fan of Miley Cyrus but I do like that one song and a couple of her newer ones.

Hope you liked this story, but don't be sad, cause its not over yet!


End file.
